Chasing the Pain
by baybegrl0703
Summary: Bella needed his voice so she chased after it not caring about herself. Jacob won't be the one to save her this time from the icy waters, but will someone else. E/B Set in New Moon with cliff diving but varys from there on.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic so please let me know how I am doing!!Rated M for future lemons.

Chasing the Pain.

Chapter 1.

BPOV

The sky was, as always, a foggy overlay blocking out the sun, with a light mist hanging in the air surrounding Forks. I sighed and wrapped my arm tightly around my chest trying to keep the hole from aching. Today was a day that hewould be out enjoying if he were still here. I sighed again and pulled myself out of bed. I only did it for Charlie's sake. I could personally care less how I appeared or what I did at this point. I grabbed a fresh pair of under ware, and a bra along with some old, tattered jeans and a baggy t shirt and went to the bathroom.

The hole ached slightly as I remembered that this is what he would refer to as my human moment. The hot water did not nothing to sooth my nerves or the aching pain I still felt. It just felt like sharp pellets repeatedly hitting me, reminding me that I was not worthy of any good feelings. There was no relaxation or comfort. That was all gone. It went away when he left, along with my happiness. I had fun with Jacob though, although it would never compare to him. As I turned off the water, I slipped and fell back against the porcelain shower wall. Reminding myself that I wanted to hear his voice again. No, I needed to hear it. Jacob had promised to take me cliff diving, but I wanted the adrenalin that I knew would grant me his voice, and Jacob would not have me jumping from the highest cliff. So, then it was decided. I would go tonight because I knew Jacob and the rest of the pack was out running patrols all the way to Canada following a scent of a nomad killing hikers in the woods. They would not return until late tomorrow evening, but just in case Charlie or him showed up...

I guess I should leave a note. I quickly scrawled out a short note and let it on the kitchen counter.

Charlie or Jacob,

Sorry I left, but I need to get out and just do something.

I want to feel alive. I went to the LaPush cliffs to go cliff

diving where Jacob's friends go.

I love you dad. See you later Jacob.

Love, Bella

I grabbed my truck keys not caring that they'd be angry if they read what I want. I needed this. I wasn't going to give up the last piece of him that I could hold on to.


	2. Chapter 2

I have about 20 pages of this story written, that just needs to be typed, but I am just unsure of how fast to post. Feel free to critique anytime. I am so sorry the first chapter was so short, I has no idea it was that little, I guess I did it too fast.

Chapter 2.

APOV

"Stop cheating Emmett!!" Jasper screamed. They were playing Call of Duty 4 and my poor Jazzy was furious that every time he got set and started killing unmercifully that Emmett would not so casually knock him over breaking his concentration. Esme and Carlisle sat on the couch watching without any real emotions. Eventually a small smile would flicked across their faces, but they were both still too sad by Edward's departure. We all were, but we had to keep living. One day, he would come back to us. Rosalie just stayed upstairs. She had never understood why Bella and Edward were so close. She could not grasp why our family was torn so unexpectedly. I sighed, and giggled as I saw Jasper about to pounce on Emmett. He was so frustrated that he had accidentally snapped the Playstation 3 remote into two and it now lay crumpled on the floor.

"Jasper, hunny, would you please come here?" I said to him quietly. I knew that none of us were truly in the mood for any well meant wrestling. We were still grieving. Jasper looked at me, his gorgeous blond hair waving slightly with his movement. He smiled then, and walked to me. He sat down and pulled me into his lap kissing my cheek. I nestled in there content, and happy that at least he was still here.

Then I was taken by a vision.

"NO!!!!!" I screamed. I felt Jasper hold my face gently in his hands, as he asked me what was wrong. I couldn't answer, my eyes were glued to the sight in my head. My throat felt dry, and if my heart wasn't already dead it would have given out right there. "Alice!" I could hear the fear in Esme's voice. All I could manage though was a stuttered cry, and then, "How could she! She promised Edward!!!" At that everyone stopped, and I knew that they were all staring at me. "Go on Alice." Jasper was so calm and sweet trying to keep me relaxed. He knew I was referring to Bella. I blinked my eyes clearing my head. I has such little time. I had to work fast.

"Esme, call Edward. Call him until he answers and he will answer soon. Tell him Bella is hurt, and he needs to come to Forks immediately." She nodded and asked if there was anything else. I thought ahead, and said, yes. "I will call him tonight, and he needs to answer."

"Alice..." Jasper grabbed my hand. I had to give them all answers. "Bella is jumping off a cliff tonight in LaPush. I have to go to her. We have to save her, and Jasper I have to go. I love Bella. She is my best friend, and if she is dead then Edward will go to the Volturi to die." I leaned down, and gently kissed his lips. "I will be fine Jasper. I love you." I stood up and faced Carlisle. He already had a bag packed and was closing a phone. I smiled at him. "I need you there. One of us has to do it if Edward approves it. We have the chance to save her, and we cannot let it pass or else it will be too late." He smiled back at me and nodded. "Let's go Alice, the flight to Washington is ready, and leaves in 30 minutes. I nodded my head and headed for the door.

If we could make it in time, then Bella was going to become a vampire. She would get her wish tonight, but only if Edward promised. I silently prayed that we would make it to her in time. It was a 3 hour flight to Washington, and then a 2 hour drive to Forks, but we could go faster than that. I could not forgive myself if I let Bella die this way. Alone and cold in the icy waters. I shuddered at the image my vision had played out for me. Bella's lifeless body at the bottom of the river, blood dissipating through the water from a large gash in her head. We ran to the airport. We needed to make it in time.

BPOV

There was usually so little to do in Forks, that I had not expected this kind of excitement. I wondered briefly just how incoherent I really was that I didn't even realize that a County Fair was going on in the middle of the small town. Granted it had just opened yesterday evening after school got out for the weekend, but still I am sure someone in school must have mentioned it. I laid my head back as I stopped at one of the few stop signs in the middle of town. I had left, and tried to go to the cliffs right away while it was daytime, but it seemed that I kept getting stopped. An accident had blocked up the small highway, and this fair had all the streets delayed, detoured, or just moving at a snails pace.

Fate seemed to be interfering today, and it seemed that the world itself wanted to deny me hearing his voice. I smiled and thought how delusional I seemed to be. All this fuss just so I could hear his voice. Hear the falseness of his voice as he sounded angry that he could lose me. Even though I knew it was a lie, I still wanted to believe. I clutched my chest willing the ache to stop, and made myself think of something else. "Hey Bella!" I looked up out my car window to see Mike's puppy dog face smiling at me. He was with Jessica, Tyler, Angela, and Ben. I gave a small smile to Angela, and nodded at them all. "Hi" was all I managed to say. "So Bella," Mike continued on eagerly without hesitation, "why don't you join us for the fair today?" It seemed that taking the main road out of Forks was a mistake today. It was a Saturday. Of course, I should have realized that everyone would be out today.

I stared at their faces for a second, and then Angela stepped forward and reached out placing a hand on my shoulder. "C'mon Bella. Just for a few hours, I promise it won't really be a big deal." She smiled slightly at me. I knew she was trying. She was usually so quiet, I groaned internally, I must really have everyone worried about me. I laid my head back against the seat and sighed. She was right. I nodded my head, and went to my park my old beat up truck, checking the time as I left. I had to get to the cliffs today before the pack came back, but according to Jacob they wouldn't be returning until tomorrow night. He hadn't even called me once today so I know they were working hard probably not even phasing back into human form. I wasn't worried about Charlie arriving before 10:00 tonight because he seemed to be gone all day with the killings going on in the woods. It was 2:00 now, and it would be fine to spend a few hours here. I just needed to leave by 8:00.

I liked Angela, she was quiet, but I felt bad for taking her time from Ben, but neither of them seemed to mind. Mike smiled a huge grin as he saw me make my way to them. I just looked back at him, but his smile never faltered. Good grief this guy never loses hope does he. I could see the appeal to having this fair here in Forks. Entertainment like this was a once a year kind of thing for the people living here, and it was not something anyone wanted to miss. Angela stayed by me for the entire time, and we would sit on the curbs waving the others ahead of us to go on the rides without us. She always spoke for me taking the blame. Saying that she was afraid and I was staying with her. I smiled at her, knowing that she just did not want them to harass me. Angela really was great.

It was about 7:45 now, I noted as I checked my cell yet again. "Bella, I am sorry to ask, but why do you seem so eager to leave, do you have other plans tonight? I looked at her, and then looked at the others. We had waved them on to go on the Cage, which was some massive yellow cage like ride where you were strapped against a wall standing up as the cage spun furiously in circles. I sighed yet again, and spoke.

"Why do ask, do I look eager or something?" "Oh Bella, maybe because that was the 6th time in the last 20 minutes that you've checked your cell phone for the time." Angela replied smiling at me. "Oh." I blushed and looked sheepishly at the cement below me. I felt embarrassed and rude. I was bad company.

"It's okay Bella. So if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing tonight?" I bit my lip contemplating my reply and decided to just tell her. "I'm going to go to LaPush to go cliff diving tonight." Seeing her face stiffen, I hurried to continue. "My friend Jacob is meeting me there at around 8 and I just don't want to make him wait for me." The last part was a lie, but she didn't need to know about the delusional things that I would do to hear his voice in my head. I didn't want to worry her too. I looked at her smiling as much as I could and said, "I should get going Angela. Thank you for staying by me. You are really great, and I am sorry I kept you from Ben tonight." We both stood up then. She waved my apology away and hugged me. I stiffened at first, but then relaxed and hugged her back. I turned and started to walk to my truck. I got in, and listened to the small comfort that the loud engine brought to me as it growled to life. I needed to hear him.

I drove my old truck through LaPush and up the cliff that Jacob and I had traveled before following the paths he had pointed out in the past. It was 8:24 when I got there, and it had just started to pour. The drizzle had been steadily increasing all evening, and now it seemed it came to life. Thunder cracked in the distance, and I smiled, I could feel the adrenaline start to flow. I parked the car on the side of the dirt road, and took off my shoes realizing they would weigh me down in the water. I looked at my attire, and realized that the jeans would not help me in the water once they were soaked, but was not going to dive in my underwear. I left my cell in the car too along with my car keys, then I shut the door and walked to the edge of the cliff, and looked down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. I have had over 35 hits since I posted this, and well um at least a couple reviews would be nice. So yeah please and thank you. I would appreciate it because I am ignoring my classes writing and posting these chapters. =) Have a good Day!

BPOV

I looked down. It was then that I heard him. A lour growl echoed in my head as he screamed at me. "Bella," he growled, "Get back!" I smiled at the perfect clarity of his anger. His voice was beautiful no matter what emotion he was giving. I stepped back a few feet which to my disappoint seemed to quiet his growling, so I quickly took a deep breath, and ran forward jumping into the air.

His glorious voice overtook all of my senses as my mind was filled with his snarling and anger. I was so taken that I didn't even feel the rock gouge into my skull, but I heard it. It was a sickening crack that fought to overtake his voice in my mind, but I refused to lose that voice.

I was falling, and now I could see the blood dripping into my eyes, but for once I could care less about the blood, but it caused the Edward in my head to growl even louder. I smiled once at the sound of his anger, not caring. Not even thinking that I could die here, well more that I would probably die here.

Just before I hit the water, I heard a ear piercing scream. "Bella!!!" ….was that Alice... Then my body slammed full force into the water, and I let it pull me under.

APOV

"Faster Carlisle!" I screamed sos loudly that the rear view mirror cracked into hundreds of little fractures. He looked at me with a grim expression. He, like every other one of us, loved his car. "Alice, I love Bella too, but we are breaking the treaty here. We are crossing the border, and probably biting a human." I growled lightly. "And what are we supposed to do Carlisle, let her die. The mutts are gone for now. If they were here I wouldn't be able to see Bella, so now is our only chance to save her. We will deal with the dogs later." I told him without barely moving my lips. I was worried that we wouldn't make it, and I was angry she would even jump off of a cliff. We never should have left her.

I sighed. We all loved Bella, she was already basically a part of our family, and we all, even Rosalie, loved how happy she made Edward. If she died, then Edward would go to the Volturi, and let himself be killed. He had already made a clear decision that he would not live in a world where she did not exist. I just needed him to be here when she woke up. He was on his way now, Esme had gotten a hold of him, and his plane should be landing in Wyoming now. We knew it was still too far, but it was the closet flight we could get for him on such short notice. He should be running now.

"There she is!" Carlisle exclaimed to me breaking my train of thought. He pressed on the gas more, we were still too far away. We could see her as she threw herself off of the cliff smiling....SMILING... had Bella gone crazy! "Meet me at the bottom of the cliff Carlisle, and make sure you have my cell phone." I told Carlisle as I opened the door and raced out to where she had jumped. Not giving a second thought to Carlisle as he quickly spun the Mercedes and raced to the bottom. "Bella!!!" I screamed, not caring that it would do nothing. I just had to say something. I jumped off of the cliff after Bella, smelling her blood in the air from the wound I saw in my vision. She had gone under water, and I knew her heart would only last so long.

My body sliced through the water easily, and I quickly saw her body floating along the bottom kept down from the surface because of the strong current. She wasn't even fighting or struggling. It was as if she was happy death was quickly approaching her. The blood from her head was quickly flowing from her head and drifting away into the current. I grabbed her to me, and pulled her to the shore listening to her heart. Her heart had to be strong enough to beat through the change. It was still beating furiously trying to force her lungs to keep working. I looked at her body, this was worse then I thought.

Her skin was freezing cold, and held a blueish tint to it. The gash on her head clearly broke through her skull and blood continuously flowed there. The monster in me thrashed as I looked at the blood, but then Carlisle's hand was on my shoulder. "Here, he tossed me my cell." I dialed Edward and waited. In the first ring, he answered. "Alice, is she okay?" I could hear the wind in the background, he was running. "I have her Edward, Carlisle is tending to her, but you need to know that the damage is severe." "Put Carlisle on." he growled at me. I handed the phone to Carlisle, and he took it gesturing for me to keep the shirt pressed up against Bella's skull to slow the bleeding. I could hear their conversation. Carlisle immediately told him, "Edward, I know this is hard for you, but Alice is right. This is severe, worse than we prepared for. Even if I kept her heart beating, her body is starting to experience hypothermia, and she has lost a lot of blood. She hit her head on a rock, and it cracked her skull, Edward. I can change her Edward, she doesn't have to die here like this." I held my hand out for my cell, and spoke to Edward.

"I won't let her be changed Edward..." I could hear his growl in my reply. "Unless," I spoke too harshly, "You make the choice. She wants this. She wants to be a vampire and live this life, but only if you choose to have her in it. I will not condemn her to an eternal life where I cannot guarantee her that you will be there with her, loving her. So make the choice so I can see Edward." The phone was silent, but then his decision settled my vision. I had asked for his approval to give Bella an eternal life, but only if he would never leave her again. "Bella's heart faltered, and I knew he could hear it. He spoke then, "I'm on my way, Alice. Change her." I nodded my head to Carlisle and he leaned down and pressed his lips to the side of Bella's neck biting her there. He gently took each of her wrists then and bit them too, along with her ankles. We hoped that by applying the venom to each ending of the body, that it would help the change occur faster.

Edward spoke up then. "Alice, tell her I love her. Don't stop telling her. I'll meet you at the house in Forks, I will be there as soon as possible." I was silent looking ahead into the future. "Monday, 6 am" was all I told him, and I shut the phone. I looked at Bella and saw her before she had even really begun to change. This was going to be something that we had not expected. I picked her body up, before she could start screaming giving away our location, and ran to the car. "Alice, the treaty is broken. It's official now." Carlisle stated looking at Bella. "I know Carlisle, the others have already anticipated this. They are starting to pack up everything. We'll be moving to Colorado. Esme called and set up a flight for us to leave Wednesday, there will be 4 tickets waiting when we get there for a 7 am flight."

His eyes widened, and he breathed out a big breath. "A plane! Alice, what about the humans?" "Trust me Carlisle." I tapped my forehead as a reminder to him, and smiled. "Bella is going to be different."


	4. Chapter 4

This Chapter is for my two wonderful reviewers. Abigail-ann-cullen and Sistercat114. Thank you both so much for taking the time to review. I have over 105 hits and it has only been two days just please review! This is going to be EPOV

Chapter 4 EPOV

Bella...How could she do this. She had promised me that she would be safe, and this is definitely something that she could have stopped. Esme told she was going to jump off a cliff. She wasn't falling, being pushed or driving accidentally off of it. No, my Bella was jumping off a cliff. I never should have left her. I was a fool to think that she would be okay without us there to protect her. It seemed that every bad thing in the world was destined to be drawn to her, myself included. I kept running replaying everything that had been said in that conversation with Esme.

Her words will remain implanted in my memory forever. I had answered the phone, unwillingly because I was frustrated with the lack of results I was getting on my search for Victoria. However, it seemed that Esme was being persistent, so I assumed it was was a matter of importance. Thank God I answered my cell.

"Hello Esme," I answered as calmly as possible. She was after all the closest thing I had to a mother so I felt as if she deserved my respect. Her reply was exasperated, and fast, but she still managed to sound heartbroken at the same time. "Edward, you need to go to Forks immediately," I cut her off there. Esme knew why I was gone. "Esme, I told you. I am sorry, but I need to..." "Edward!" She screamed at me. Esme never screamed. She was too gentle for it. What had happened.

I went silent immediately, and let her continue. "You need to go to Forks Edward, Bella is going to jump off of a cliff tonight, Alice and Carlisle have already gone to try to save her." At the mention of Bella's name I had already spun around and started to race to the closet airport. Esme kept talking. "Alice, had me set up a non-stop flight for you to Wyoming. It was the closet we could arrange for you on such short notice, and Edward...She said she will call you tonight and that you must answer your phone. She said it was important." I was silent focusing only on the information I have just received, forcing my legs to run as fast as possible, and the memory of Bella's deep chocolate brown eyes looking into mine. What have I done!

"Edward...Are you.." I interrupted Esme again. "I'm coming Esme. Goodbye." Then I ended the call, and placed the pocket securely in my pocket. Alice was going to call, and I would be waiting for it.

The flight had been pure torture. It seemed to take forever, and I could barely keep still. I needed to know that Bella was okay, that she was still here in this world. When it landed I all but flew out the door. I went too fast, but at that point I did not even think twice to care if any of the humans noticed.

Now I was running through Washington, and I was almost there. Alice was right as always. I would arrive by 6. I could hear my love's heart beating, trying to force the blood to move. Trying to stay alive. I instinctively felt a slice of guilt for making my choice. What if this wasn't what Bella wanted. Alice, had asked me to choose to let Bella die or become one of us, and I was just too selfish. I could not just let Bella go, not when I had a chance to keep her alive and with me. I would have her forever now, if she would still want me after what I have done.

I was close enough that I could hear Alice's thoughts now. She must have known I was close enough because her thoughts were directed at me. _Edward, the treaty is broken now. We crossed the LaPush __border, and we bit a human. Biting her in multiple places worked. The change is happening faster, she will wake up tonight_. I nodded my head in reply to her thoughts. It had only been 2 days. The venom must have spread faster than we had anticipated. I kept pushing my legs not wanting to waste more time as Alice's and Carlisle's began to fill my mind. I didn't want to see Bella like that, it hurt me more than I wanted it too, but I needed to know what happened. I saw Bella throw herself off the cliff smiling.. why on Earth is she smiling! I saw her head crack against the jagged edge of the cliff, and her body lifeless, and unstruggling at the bottom of the river. I saw Alice pull her from the river, and the blue tint on her cold skin, and then I saw her screams as the change began to set her body on fire from the inside. I wanted to smile when I saw that she repeatedly called out my name, but the memory was so heartbreaking that I couldn't.

I ran harder, crushing rocks beneath my feet wherever I moved. I jumped over the porch steps and knocked our front door off the hinges. I continued to bolt upstairs to my room, not even stopping to speak to Carlisle, who was standing by the staircase. I opened the door, and saw Alice holding Bella to her and softly telling her, "He loves you." over and over again.

"Bella" her name left my lips in a soft whisper, and I rushed to her. Her skin was already hard, but she still felt hot to the touch. Her hair was wet from sweat and being in the river, so she had a salty smell to her. The blood was gone, and I saw in Alice's head that she had wiped it away, and tried to clean Bella up. Leave it to Alice to try to make anyone look fashionable, even when they are in the process of becoming a vampire. My love was dressed in Alice's baby pink silk Victoria's Secret robe. Granted we had taken most of the stuff with us when we left, but I know that Bella would have been just fine in sweats and a t-shirt, which just happened to be in my closet._ The flight to leave is Wednesday Edward. We will go to Colorado. She is already coherent and can hear you when you talk to her. Oh and the robe, well you guys will appreciate it later. _

I looked at her questionably wondering what that meant, but she quickly showed me the vision she had, and how Bella would be fine on the plane. "Thank you Alice." was all I could manage, and she nodded and got up to leave. She turned and winked at me just before she shut the door, she said, "You're welcome Edward. I love her too." Then she began to think of the lyrics to Baby Got Back.

I shook the craziness that was my sister out of my head and went to Bella, and wrapped her tightly in my arms, pulling her to my chest. I kissed her softly on her head, and inhaled the scent of her Underneath the saltiness, there was still a tinge of strawberry in her hair. "Oh Bella, how could you? You had promised me. Having her here in my arms made me weak somehow. I couldn't keep it up anymore. The stress and worry of nearly losing my love had nearly broken me, but she was here in my arms.

The relief broke the dam inside of me that I had held back when I saw the vision of my Bella, lifeless in Alice and Carlisle's head, and as I held Bella, I let the tearless sobs shake my body. I rocked her with my body for hours, continuing where Alice had left off. I repeatedly told her I loved her, and I would continue to tell her this every day for the rest of my existence if Bella would have mey

A/N Okay. Next Chapter is already written, and it will be in BPOV because she is waking up. **PLEASE REVIEW**. It makes me feel good . =) Have a good Day

Mary


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Associated with it, although I wish I did. ;)**

**This is for Sistercat114, abigail-ann-cullen, and theladyKT**

**Please Review!!!! I have over 150 hits and it has only been 3 days, so please REVIEW3. Thanks. It really makes me want to update faster, and any and all criticism is greatly appreciated. Have a good day =)**

Chapter 5 BPOV

(she is still going through the change right now)

I wanted to comfort him, he was my angel and he just seemed too sad right now. My mind was still in shock at seeing him. I hadn't believed my ears when he called my name out, but I opened them and there he was.

Standing in the doorway looking more like a Greek god, than the monster he insisted that he was. The pain I felt at his departure was still there in my chest, but at the sight of him my heart seemed to come back to life, pounded feverishly inside of me.

I felt stupid. I had wanted to be a vampire. Wanted an eternity with this god, but I did not want it if he did not want me.

What is the point of living forever, if you will be forced to be alone knowing that you were just a distraction, but Alice kept saying he loved me, and with the little bit of coherency that I had gained through the burning fire in my veins, I could not understand why she was telling me this!

He left me!!! I did not leave him, and I mean if he left me, then how on Earth could he still love me. How could he want me, especially now that I had broken my promise. I doubted her as she kept repeating it.

Didn't she know she was hurting me, giving me a useless hope that he would still want me. I thought he would not even bother to show up here, but there he was in front of us, looking as glorious as ever.

I cringed as another wave of fire rolled through my body, this one was so powerful that it seemed to throw my body up, and I felt myself jerk with it. The heat was burning, but it had lessened from before. Before I could not even think about anything except the burning flames that seemed to rush through my body. I had no sense of where I was or what time it was. All I could feel was the fire, and the small comfort of Alice's ice could arms around my shoulders.

Now though. Now was different. I could see everything with such a different clarity. It was dark in the room, which I recognized was Edwards, but I could see everything perfectly. I could smell the leather from his couch, and I wanted to get closer to it, wondering if it smelled like him. I could still hear Alice, repeating the same phrase except every now and then she would add that she was sorry.

The fire was beginning to soothe out as it seemed to realized it had burned away everything inside of me, but my heart still pounded, furiously fighting. It's beating seemed to echo in the empty house. I looked back at Edward.

He looked scared and relieved at the same time. Why would he be relieved? I was so confused, but before I knew it Alice was gone, and I was now in his arms.

The breath I had in my throat caught, and I stopped breathing.

Edward was holding me.

Then he started sobbing, and my heart seemed to want to stop then and there. Why was my angel so sad, what had broken him this way. He may have broken me into a million pieces, but it didn't matter. My heart, dead or alive, would always go out to him.

I would always be his, even if he didn't want me.

I let out a small groan, as I knew that I was doomed to live without him. I was after all, unwanted. Then he started telling me that he loved me.

I wanted him to stop being in so much pain, but what could I do? I could feel his despair rock through his body as he adjusted me in his lap, and if I looked up I could see his eyes. They were filled with such a pain that I wanted to cry out to him, but my throat seemed dry.

His pain would be enough to kill me, had I already not been dying in this moment. I wanted to reach out and touch his face, but I couldn't because I knew that I was not wanted.

He had not wanted me a human, why would my being a vampire change it. A sob escaped my throat, as I again, thought of existing forever without him, and then he pulled me tighter to his chest. I was so confused. If he didn't want me, then why was he holding me.

If he did love me, like he kept saying, then why had he left. I didn't know what to do so I decided to make the most of my proximity, and I clutched his shirt, and pulled myself to him tighter, not wanting to let him disappear.

The gaping hole he had left me with in my chest was partially filled with him being there, but it still left a burning inside of me to remind me that I wanted him so badly, but the feeling was not mutual. He was amazing, and even though I was changing, I would still never compare.

My heart which had been steadily slowing, began to pound again suddenly, sending a surge of pain throughout my body that automatically arched my back, and I increased the grip I had on Edward's shirt accidentally ripping it away, as I drew my hand away from him to clutch at my empty chest that felt as if it had combusted.

My hand instinctively, went to his shoulder, without realizing that it would probably repulse him, as I dropped his shredded shirt. I screamed out the only thing I could manage to think of as my heart beat it's last beat. It was his name.

**A/N : I have another chapter, and if I get at least one more review then I will post it tonight. It will probably contain a lemon though. ;) Thanks**

**Mary**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Associated with it, although I wish I did. ;)**

**This is for Sistercat114, abigail-ann-cullen, and theladyKT**

**Please Review!!!! I have over 196 hits and it has only been 3 days, so please REVIEW3. Thanks. It really makes me want to update faster, and any and all criticism is greatly appreciated. Have a good day =) **

**I got my review so as promised here is the next chapter. It is long, hope you don't mind that.**

**Oh and sorry for any typos, I just typed this right now. ENJOY**

_I screamed his name._

Everything went silent now that my heart had stopped beating. Then after what seemed like barely a second, it seemed that the world came alive.

I could hear the wind and rain beating against the metal shutters, I could hear Edward's unneeded breaths coming and going, I could even hear the melodic giggle of Alice, as she told Carlisle that they were leaving to go hunt right now, and then I heard their steps, followed by the click of the door.

Every sound and image seemed shaper somehow, but it was all beautiful. I looked at everything surrounding me in Edward's room. Everything but him.

I wanted to see his beauty last. I gazed at the enormous CD collection that he had. Thousands of albums. Each one of their edges were lined with delicate little fractures along the edges. Lines I had never noticed as a human.

Then I looked back at my hand, still clutching his shoulder tightly. We had not moved from our position, and I had not really noticed it before. It seemed to be a compromising one, and it was one that I desperately did not want to remove myself from.

My head laid against his chest just under his neck, while I was completely sitting on top of him in his lap. One of his hands was firmly around my shoulders pulling me to him, while the other was laid out gently on the middle of my bare thigh.

Bare thigh. Wait. I had jeans on when I jumped....what had happened. I lifted my heads and looked at my apparel. I had not noticed during the change, that I was in something else. I heard myself growl softly, and felt Edward chuckle. "Alice?" I questioned him, and I felt him nod.

She had placed me in a very small pink silk robe, which only came down to slightly above Edward's hand on my thigh. It was designed so that whatever cleavage I had was fully exposed to whoever was looked at me, barely concealing the rest of my chest.

I sheepishly looked down, feeling embarrassed and thanking the heaven above that I could not blush anymore. This robe was meant for couples and intimacy. Was Alice purposely trying to break my heart again by reminding me of Edward's rejection?

I kept my head straight as I closed my eyes, and thought that this clothing probably made no difference anyways. I was sitting on Edward, and as a result I could definitely tell that this outfit seemed to have no reaction on him.

I sighed a little then, the ache in my chest reminding me of how much he probably hated seeing me like this. So I sadly let my eyes drift to the floor when I had dropped his shredded shirt.

"Sorry about your shirt....If you want, I'll buy you a new one?" I told him softly. I was surprised by his reaction.

He laughed loudly, and pulled me around so that I was now straddling him, and his lips were in my hair as he clutched me. "Oh, love, my shirt. I could care less about it. How do you feel?"

Okay I am officially confused. I was straddling Edward Cullen.

My mind just about totally blanked and I remained incoherent.

I think I could understand more things when my body was on fire from the change, but now my body was on a totally different level of fire. All I could think about was our position.

I was straddling Edward.

Good thing, I'm not human, because I definitely would have fainted this time because I had totally stopped breathing.

"Bella?" Oh my God, his voice. He was here. He was talking to me. A million things entered my mind along with a million questions. I was a vampire. I was strong.

Edward was still holding me, and I was straddling him. Did he want me? Why was he holding me? Why did he leave?

I opened my mouth to begin to speak, but my mind was so fogged that all I could manage was his name.

I lifted my head to look him in the eye, but I did not know what to make out of the emotions lingering there. I was the joy from his laughter, the pain that was there but seemed to be lessened, and something else. Something I had never seen before. I couldn't help myself.

"Edward," I whispered. Trailing my fingers across his chest and up to his face. I trailed my fingers over his cheek bones, his eyes, his nose, and finally his lips, then back to his cheek where I rested my hand. He had closed his eyes and sighed as I moved my fingers. He was so beautiful.

I briefly wondered how I looked now that I was one of them until I felt the silk on my thigh slip reminding me that I was naked underneath the silk, and currently still straddling him. I gulped, but did not move. I was quite content to be this way, just noticing that both of his hands now rested on the outside of my thighs.

I was afraid that if I lost contact with his skin, then he would disappear. I sighed and looked at him, staring into those topaz eyes.

"I am sorry, Edward." His hands twitched slightly on my thigh, and I decided to just talk, but he spoke before I could. "You have nothing to apologize for. Bella, I know that this is random, but are you thirsty?"

I just sat there with my mouth open. Okay this was not where I wanted to go with the conversation, but he had a good point. I was a vampire, and a new one at that.

Shouldn't I be desperately trying to kill and drink blood?

"Bella," I finally shook my head and spoke reaching my hand to touch my throat. "There is a little irritating burn in the back of my throat." He looked at me questionably, but I hurried to continue before he could ask me to get off of him. I wanted to stay on his lap for as long as possible.

"Edward, I know that you didn't want me to be a vampire, and I know that I'm not the one you want, but I want you to know that I didn't ask them to change me."

I ended the last part quietly, hoping that he would be happy that I was now more durable, but knowing that it was useless so I slowly looked up at his face.

He looks angry, and I felt the his grips tighten around my thighs, and I couldn't help but feel the spark that the pressure ignited in me so I quickly hurried to make him know that I had not forced myself to become a vampire so that I could make him be with me.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Edward, if you want me to just go I will, but I really am sorry."

I stopped for a second, noting that his silence was disturbing, and then I started to push myself off of him feeling the small hope that had ignited in me dwindle away.

But he tightened his grip on my thighs even more refusing to allow me to move any further away.

"I know you didn't ask them to change you." He continued explaining probably noting the confusion on my face, "Alice, asked for me to make the choice, and I could not let you die. I am entirely too selfish of a creature to live in a world without you."

Then he went silent, waiting for my reaction.

Without thinking I spoke in a rush.

"Why! Why? If you don't want me, then I mean why would you ask for me to be a vampire if you won't be with me....Edward, I love you, I want you, I always have and I always will, and yes this is what I wanted but you left Edward. You left, and said you didn't want me so how can you want me now? I wanted to be a vampire, but only if I got you for forever, but now you're going to make me exist forever without you...?"

I let the sobs take over my body then, as the hole in my chest blew wide open expressing all of the heartbreak and pain I had left in my body, I was shaking uncontrollably with the dry sobs that raked my body.

Before I could even refocus, my back was on the couch, and Edward was on top of me moving his hands in a way that should be sinful.

He brought his lips to my ear and whispered to me.

"Bella, love, I lied to you that day. I didn't want to put you in danger, but I realize now that it was the biggest mistake of my life. I lied so that you would believe me, Bella., but I love you with everything that I am Bella, I love you, and I am never going to leave you again. As long, as you want me, then I will be yours."

He ended and started to trail his lips along my cheeks and down to my lips.

At first I was hesitant. The pressure of his lips brushing against mine send little sparks flying through my veins, but my mind was still in hysterics of his past rejection.

Seeming to sense my hesitation, he spoke again to me with his lips just an inch away from mine. He had one hand in my hair twining his fingers through the strands.

His other hand was sliding dangerously in circles around my hip bones, and both of his legs were placed on opposite sides of my body.

"Bella. Please believe me, I will never make that mistake again. I asked them to change you so I could have an eternity with you. I love you Bella."

I closed my eyes feeling the small flicker of hope ignite within me along with other feelings that I had not even known I had.

"It made sense Edward. That you wouldn't want me. I knew deep inside that I was not enough for you. I knew I didn't deserve you."

He growled quietly at me, but I continued. "You always stopped me when I kissed you, always pulled away from me. You always kept me from getting too close. I knew that there was more to it, then my breakable body. You didn't want me."

"You think I don't want you Bella, you have no idea how wrong you are. I constantly had to restrain myself then because I could so easily have killed you if I got carried away, but now..."

I suddenly realized again that Edward was shirtless, and his abs were sliding against the silk of my robe which had conveniently slipped up to my hips leaving that part of me fully exposed if he had chosen to look.

"Believe me Bella when I tell you this..."

"What" was all I managed to stutter.

"I want you Bella." His words sent the hope blazing through my chest, and my body caught on fire again, but this fire was different. This fire had me begging for me.

I started to breathe heavily at the thoughts that entered my head as I looked at our situation.

Stop thinking Bella...

I had to lecture myself... Edward wanted me.... and my oh my look at this predicament that we seem to be in, I was slightly saddened that I was no longer straddling him, thinking of how much that could have affected the situation, but this one was fine with me too.

I slowly pulled my hands to the tie that was keeping the rest of me covered, and untied it. Thanking God once more that I could no longer blush, I let the sides of the robe fall open as I lay there fully exposed to Edward, and whispered to him.

"Prove it then."

**A/N:: OK the lemon is definitely in the next chapter, but this was getting long (over 2000 words), and I didn't want you guys to get tired of reading the same chapter, but I am fully ready to type up the next chapter and post it asap which could even be tonight. My only condition is that I get some Reviews... Okay.. so press the little button and type anything you want!!**

**On to the next chapter.**

**Mary**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Associated with it, although I wish I did. ;)**

**This is for Sistercat114, whose continued support is really quite motivating**

**Please Review!!!! I have over 230 hits, and all these alerts, and favorite adds, and it has only been 3 days, so please REVIEW 3. Thanks. It really makes me want to update faster, and any and all criticism is greatly appreciated. =) This is my first lemon, so let me know how it was.**

**as promised here is the next chapter. **

**Oh and sorry for any typos, I just typed this yet again. **

**I am spoiling with these updates, but oh well. The lemon is here unless I get off track =)**

**Enjoy**

_Prove it then._

Wow had I just said that out loud. Okay, deep breathes Bella. I bit my lip softly trying with all my might to not look away from his stare. He seemed to stop breathing, and just kept staring at me.

It had been seconds, but it felt like hours. Oh my God! Why isn't he doing anything, does he not want me.... I suddenly felt extremely stupid as I laid there naked in front of this god. I was the world's biggest idiot.

Then his eyes moved. He took me in with his eyes, and didn't speak. Slowly then, he brought his hand down to my knee and pulled it up, and sliding his hand further up my thigh towards my core.

If I had a heart, it would have burst out of my chest.

He slowly looked back into my eyes, and they were filled with that unknown emotion again. I wondered then if it could be desire. My body started to tingle and come alive as he trailed his hand tortuously slow higher and higher up my leg, and I could hardly take it.

I needed something, anything. I could not just lay here!

Edward smiled my crooked smile then, seeming to sense my frustration at his tiny movements, and before I could even speak to him, he closed the distance between our lips.

The hand in my hair now gripped the back of my head pulling me to him, as he slid his tongue to my lips asking for entry, and I granted it willingly. The sensation of having a part of Edward started to send my body on overload, and as always I began to get carried away.

It didn't matter that he had left. I didn't matter that he had broken me, and said all of those terrible things. How could anything else matter except for the fact that I was here in Edward's arms kissing him like never before. He was here now, and I was going to make the most out of it.

I wrapped both of my arms around his neck, and pulled myself up to him. One of my hands found its way to his messy bronze hair while the other clawed at his shoulders trying to bring him closer because I always felt like I needed more. I was suddenly very happy that I had ripped his shirt away.

His tongue left my mouth, and I was saddened by the loss of it until I noticed that he was now trailing his lips along my neck.

Since I was already pulled up away from the couch he pushed the rest of the robe off of my body, and let his lips trail down my shoulders and to my breasts. He laid me back down flat on the couch, and began to kiss down the center of my breasts, and then he brought his hands over the one. His other hand was still torturing me by remaining still on my thigh a few inches from where I wanted him to go.

The small itch in my throat basically disappeared, and all I could think about was the fire in my veins begging for more of Edward's cold touch. His cold fingers traced the outline my chest, and started to pinch at my nipple. I felt my body involuntarily arch into him as he started to assault my breast with his tongue. He licked my taut nipples dedicating the same amount of pressure and time to each one.

Then I moaned, and he stopped. I looked down at him there by my breasts, and smiled stupidly.

He smoothly crawled back up to my face level supporting himself with the arm that had been playing with my nipples, and seductively told me, "It is officially my goal to have you make that sound at least once a day for the rest of my existence."

I giggled, and wondered if I could make him moan. I would have to experiment with him.

I wrapped my arms back around his neck, and pulled him to me, then unexpectedly he just fell on me. I was quiet for a second, and then I laughed. He looked up at me sheepishly, and growled.

"Did I just make you fall Edward" He growled again, and I started laughing. I had moved Edward, wow I never thought that would happen. He then broke my laughter by grabbing my wrist and pinning them above my head in the iron cage of his hand.

"Oh Bella. You may be stronger than me now because you're a newborn, but trust me. After one year, I will go back to being stronger, and that will not happen again." Oh, his voice was so sexy when it was rough like this, I just wanted to go back to our past actions. This was not as satisfying.

I had no idea what came over me, but I was just so taken with the idea of being able to control him. He couldn't stop me right now, and that thought made me excited.

I pushed him up against the couch into a sitting position, and straddled him once again. This time I could feel his hardness pressing tightly against his jeans. I liked this. I liked being in control of him.

"You have entirely too many clothes on for my liking." I whispered into his ear, and then slid my tongue out and slowly sucked on his lobe. I could hear the breath in his throat hitch.

I started to kiss my way down his neck, to his chest, and then to his abs. I slowly lowered my knees down onto the floor so I was spaced between his legs perfectly. I could see his arousal now straining against the fabric. I trailed my hands at his waistband, and then slowly started to release the one button that separated me from what I wanted.

"Bella." He groaned. I was frustrating him. Well, now he knew how it felt, and I had the urge to stick my tongue out and tell him to see how it wasn't nice to tease.

I liked hearing him say my name like that though. It reminded me that I was in control of him right now. I continued my work on his zipper, pulling it down.

Then I smiled and raised my hands back up to the waistband, and I began to pull his pants and boxers down. He obliged and lifted his hips helping me as I pulled his jeans and boxers smoothly off his body.

I pushed them all of the way off his body, and than trailed my hands back up to his cock.

It was huge. I had never really given any thought to how big he was, I just always assumed he would be perfect. Well, I guess I was right.

"Bella!" He growled again at me, I was taking my time.

He gripped his hand into the cushion of his leather couch and I heard the tear of it as his fingers tore into the material. I had taken enough time.

I leaned forward, and licked his head. When I heard the leather tear more, I knew I was having my desired effect so I slowly trailed by tongue from the base of his hardness to the tip, all the while knowing that the leather did not stand a chance.

Then I took him into my mouth and sucked lightly, but changing pressure every now and then, and he moaned. Mission accomplished, I thought, smiling to myself.

I heard the loud tear of the cushion and then was pushed back unto the floor.

I didn't even care though. Edward was on top of me again, and I could feel his hardness at my entry slowly teasing me by being so close to me, but still so very far. I wanted him.

Our lips met and I kissed him with everything I had. All the passion and heat in my body overcame me, and I breathed his name into his mouth.

That only seemed to encourage him more because then without words, and without hesitation he entered me.

It was pure bliss. My body was on fire as he started to thrust in and out of me, and each thrust increased the pressure building in my abdomen. We had never done this before, but it just felt so right and natural.

I lifted my hips as he thrusted into me causing us both to moan. This was my heaven. I could gladly die now if it meant that this feeling lasted forever.

The fire and pressure in my body built up, as Edward started to whisper his love for me over and over again.

"I love you, too Edward."' was the only thing I managed to say throughout the entire time.

He continued thrusting into me, and I kept meeting his with a rock of my own, and we gripped each other to our bodies kissing every inch of skin that we could reach. The pressure was still building, and I moaned to Edward. "Faster"

He obliged. The new speed made the pressure spill over inside of me, and I could feel my toes curl in on themselves.

"Edward!" I screamed, not caring who heard. I felt my walls clench around his hardness as he pounded into me again and again, as I came.

He moaned with me, as he exploded inside of me, and moaned my name into my ear. We laid there on the floor with him still in me. I did not want to move, I never wanted to leave this spot.

A felt a smile spread across my face, as I looked at him. He was gorgeous.

"Bella, you are amazing." He said as he pulled himself out of me and kissed me softly on the lips.

I couldn't think. Couldn't reply. All I could manage to do was lay there smiling at him stupidly.

He chuckled then smiling my crooked smile. "Bella?"

I kept smiling, but this time I replied

"I love you Edward, and that was the best thing I have ever experienced in my entire life."

He smiled larger then, and hugged me to him, kissing my hair, and he stood up pulling me with him.

I looked around, and felt very guilty all of a sudden. "Oh no."

"What is it?" he asked. "Look at what we did Edward!" I gestured to the torn leather couch which had definitely not survived Edward's tearing into it, and then the floor had a deep impression in it, that seemed to be a perfect fitting of my body.

Edward kept smiling even though mine had faded. Everyone will know what we did here. I buried my head in his chest slightly embarrassed at the evidence of our intimacy so obviously imprinted into the floor, and guilty that I had ruined a part of Esme's beloved home.

Edward wrapped an arm around me comfortably, and told me gently, "Don't worry love. This is nothing that we can't have fixed, and trust me when I tell you this. Emmett and Rosalie have brought down houses, literally. This is nothing. Everyone will just be too happy to have you back in their lives to even notice this."

I smiled slightly then. "Houses really. That's a little extreme isn't it?" He chuckled. "We are talking about the same Emmett and Rosalie, aren't we. Once Emmett sets his mind to something, he has absolutely no shame in completing it or bragging about it."

"I love you Bella." I looked up into Edward's topaz eyes, and sighed. He was here. We had made love, and he did want me. I would take it. It wasn't perfect, and I still had questions, but Edward would be there hopefully. "I love you too Edward" and I leaned up to kiss his lips once again.

He pulled me to him ti/ghtly again, and I could feel the arousal growing, until he suddenly groaned in annoyance. "What is it?" He didn't have to reply because then a very familiar pixie like voice came through the door.

"Bella get dressed right now, and come hug me or I am coming in there because I have already seen you naked, and I don't care if it is in a vision or in person."

"She is serious Bella" Edward told me. I gulped, and rushed to put the robe back on me. It was all I had. "Bella here," Edward handed me a pair of his sweats, and a large gray hoody. I smiled at him. He knew me so well. "Thank you" I said, and threw the clothes on me. As soon as I had pulled down the sweater, Alice charged through the room lunging herself at me.

"Oh Bella! I missed you, and I sooo need to take you shopping once we get to Colorado!!" I know it is a small town, but they have some great little boutiques conveniently located." she started to ramble about shoes, but I had stopped following at Colorado.

"Bella, yoo-hoo. Pay attention to me!" I snapped back. "Um Alice, Colorado? What about Charlie and Jacob? What about school?"

Edward looked sad again, and pulled me to his chest. "Bella, its been 3 days. We have a flight to leave Forks tomorrow morning. Charlie thinks you're dead. There was so much of your blood at the cliff, they just figured that the river dragged your body downstream. He's okay though."

I started sobbing into his chest. I could never have my goodbye. "H-How do you know..."

Alice continued. "I went to check on him with Carlisle. We went to your funeral and paid our condolences. Charlie was sad and heartbroken, but he'll survive. Sue Clearwater is with him, she is going to be a very good shoulder for him to lean on."

At least he wouldn't be alone then. "What about Jacob. He's going to be mad at me now that I am a vampire." Edward tightened his hold on me as I mentioned Jacob, and both his and Alice's eyes narrowed.

"They don't know for sure that we changed you Bella, but I can't see the future when they get involved, and if they figure out we bit you and turned you, then well I don't think Jacob will think of you as much of a friend anymore Bella."

I couldn't help the small amount of fear that entered me then. I knew the wolves and vampires were enemies. I had also assumed that the treaty would be officially broken now since they had come to LaPush to save me, and then on top of it they changed me into a vampire.

A war could start, and I gulped. I would possibly have to fight my best friend.

I wondered if I could do it, if I would be able to if it came down to it. I knew I would choose the Cullens and Edward over the pack. This was my family. If the pack became a threat, would I be brave enough to go against Jacob, my best friend, my sun throughout the darkness?

I couldn't think of that now. If the time came, I would deal with that then. An idea came to my mind, and Alice smiled brightly at me.

"Edward, can we go hunting?"

**A/N: wow this is my longest chapter yet, 2,700 words. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. I want to know what you think.**

**It is up to you. Should I do the next chapter in EPOV(the sex scene), APOV (avoiding the sex and attending Bella's funeral with Carlisle, or just another BPOV moving on with the story?) or all 3 in separate chapters???**

**I want to make it to at least 12 reviews before I post another chapter, and I am already at 9 so I am only asking for 3 reviews so please pretty please REVIEW**

**THANKS**

**Mary**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters or anything Twilight associated, but if I did I would be very happy.**

**This is going to be APOV while they left Edward and Bella, and I chose to do this before the hunting scene because it plays a role later. It is needed to set up what happens later in the story.**

**Thanks to everyone who adding this to their Favorites and alerts, and Thank you to my reviewers. Oh, and sorry for any typos I just typed it now, and I have no beta.**

Chapter 8 APOV

I left them to be alone together knowing what would happen, but I still couldn't help myself. I winked at Edward as I shut the door and starting singing Baby Got Back in my head to keep Edward from seeing my vision.

He was going to be a happy man tonight.

I told Carlisle that we needed to go hunt, and he looked at me with questions on his face. I know he was concerned, Bella had just woken up, wouldn't she be thirsty. I shook my head at him, and told him, "Later Carlisle, now let's go hunt."

We weren't far away when the moaning started. Carlisle stopped suddenly and turned around looking back at the house.

"Thank you Alice, I wouldn't have..." "Please Carlisle, just be happy you don't have to actually see it." I smiled tapping my head again, and he laughed. "I mean they are two beautiful people, but I still see them as my brother and sister."

"You know Alice, I am really happy I don't have your gift." I smiled at him, and then we heard Bella scream out Edward's name, and I suggested that we get moving again. He agreed.

We started running deeper into the woods, and then spoke. "Doesn't Bella want to drink?"

"I told you Carlisle. Bella is different, and one of the things that make her that way is her blood lust. She will drink it, and she does want it, but it isn't as extreme as it is for the rest of us. She is in total control of herself from what I can see so far."

He seemed a little surprised, but then nodded his head as if he was justifying his own thoughts. "Bella always was different, I suppose. Even as I human." "

"Yes, she was Carlisle."

"Why did you want to go hunt, Alice?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't tell you, but rather than hunting I was hoping we could attend Bella's funeral. You know pay our respects to Charlie, he was such a good man, and now he is childless."

Carlisle smiled at me."You're right, even though we left, it would be extremely rude of us to not show up in this tragic time for Bella's family. Charlie was a good and caring man."

We ran to where the funeral was being held at, and stopped about a block away, to adjust our clothes. We didn't have a car so we were going to say that a taxi had dropped us off from the airport. We had come as soon as we heard the news.

We slowed to a human pace, and started walking up to the funeral parlor appearing as sad as we could, but then I wrinkled my nose up in disgust and looked at Carlisle who appeared undisturbed.

"Dogs, they're here." I muttered to Carlisle. He nodded and kept walking, "We'll avoid them, and deal with it later Alice. We are all here for Charlie right now."

I wanted to growl. What if they were at the area and picked up our scents. If we were to close to them, then they would link us to the scent. I can't see the future when these mutts get involved.

"Carlisle, our scent..." "I know Alice, just act like you're sad, and we will leave quickly. If we go now, it will appear to obvious." I stifled a growl as we walked in, and I was blasted with the foul scent of the dogs.

They smelled us too apparently because the 4 that were there all whipped their heads into our direction, and wrinkled their noses.

A tall muscled one with long hair, Jacob, I recognized from when he danced with Bella at prom approached his friends, and gestured for them to stop. They gave him cold glares.

"For Charlie and Bella." was all he muttered to them, and walked away.

We swiftly ignored them, and rushed to the casket that was in the front of the room. I knew it was empty, but still. It was heartbreaking to see the sadness here. Bella's casket was a smooth oak finish, and it was surrounded with red roses and white lilies. Then all around the room, there were pictures of Bella. Bella with Charlie, Bella with Renee, and Phil. Bella as a baby, and every stage of her life up until now. There were a few of Bella and Jacob and other kids from Forks and Arizona, and then to my surprise, there was a picture of Bella and Edward on their prom date.

I stopped short, taking that in. Charlie had hated the way we left Bella, and he mostly hated Edward, but there was a picture of the two of them. I couldn't help but smile softly realizing that Charlie could never have begrudged Bella her happiness with Edward. I nudged Carlisle, and showed him.

He smiled. "See Alice. Charlie is a very good man."

It seemed like all of Forks had showed up to pay their respects to Bella and her family. The room was packed with kids from Forks High, and their parents, and other people who just lived their lives in this small town.

The most heartbreaking scene of all was Charlie. He was holding Renee, who was sobbing uncontrollably in his arms, and while a few tears were lingering on his cheeks, and his eyes were glassed over, you could see that he was trying to be strong.

Charlie was an honorable man, and he took being Police Chief seriously. He would not break down in front of all of these people even though he knew that they wouldn't care. He, like Bella, had too much pride to show just how sad he really was.

"Phil!" Renee exclaimed and rushed to him. They embraced each other, and cried in each others arms. At least she had him.

Now was our opportunity to see Charlie, and give our condolences. We approached him in the middle of the room. He was alone now, and just staring at Bella's empty casket.

"Charlie." Carlisle said softly. He looked at us blankly for a second, and I wanted to cry. He looked so heartbroken.

I couldn't help myself. I throw my arms gently around Charlie and hugged him. "I am so sorry for your loss Charlie... I really am, I loved Bella she was my best friend." I shook gently in his arms, and he hugged me then, "I know you cared about her Alice. She loved you very much. Shh Alice, it's okay at least she is at peace now."

Carlisle patted his shoulder. "We came as soon as the news reached us. We were the only two that could manage to leave, but you have all of our apologies Charlie, and if you need anything please feel free to call."

I felt Charlie nod at Carlisle as he thanked him for coming, and that he understood.

I pulled away from Charlie then wiping away my fake tears before Charlie could notice that there had never really been any. I knew Bella was okay, more than okay from the way my vision had her and Edward all over each other moaning and groaning, but this was still so sad.

There was no denying the pain that filled this little room. An entire town was here to mourn the loss of Bella Swan.

We talked for a little while more, and then we decided to leave not wanting to overstay our welcome. The tension was growing between the wolves and us, and I didn't want them to pay attention to our scents.

We did not need them coming after us if they linked us to the location of Bella's death.

It was time to go, so we said our goodbyes to Charlie and Renee, and left to go back home. It was about 8 and our flight left at 7 tomorrow morning. This would be the last time we saw Forks for a long time, so we took our time going home remembering the place that we had come to love as a home.

Leaving was always the worst part. I could never get used to being so happy in one place, and then moving on to the next just like that, but this time Edward had Bella, and that mean I had my best friend back.

We heard the quiet breathing of them together, and I knew that they were done. I heard Bella giggle then, and I rushed up to the stairs, but not before another vision of Edward pinning her up against a wall and taking her again popped into my head.

I shook my head vigorously wanting the image out of my mind, and yelled for Bella to get ready before I charged in. I wanted to see my best friend. He had forever to keep screwing her. Jeesh, couldn't he let me have her for a little while.

I opened the door as soon as I head the sweater pull over her, and hugged her fiercely. I was so happy.

_Oh Edward, Carlisle is quite upset that you have engaged in premarital sex by the way._

Carlisle was very religious. His beliefs played a huge role in why we are the way we are when it comes to our lifestyle and food choices.

I couldn't help myself from teasing him just a little bit. He was still my brother, and he had been a virgin for like 100 years so some teasing was in order. Besides I would never be as brutal as Emmett would be when he learned that they had done the deed.

He quickly went to smack me on the head, but I dodged him sticking my tongue out at him. _Told you that you'd appreciate the robe. _

There went his hand again. I would have to be more careful, he was getting closer.

Bella was concerned about leaving, and Charlie, but I explained to her and Edward. I saw Edward smile as he saw the picture of the two of them in my head at the funeral. He was happy that Charlie seemed to have accepted their relationship with that small gesture.

Then I saw us going hunting, and I became excited. Bella was going to be good at this.

**A/N: Yay on to the next chapter which is already written, and just has to be typed, but that doesn't take me long. So I want some reviews. If I get up to 16 then I will post the next chapter. It is going to be the hunting chapter, and a little bit of something else. ;) **

**My fiancée thinks I love writing more than him lol, but that is just not true. So please pretty please REVIEW because otherwise I feel really dumb constantly updating if nobody likes this.**

**Thanks **

**Mary**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to it.**

**Sorry I didn't get this up last night, but I was working the Fleetwood Mac concert, and well they play for a long fricking time. So here is the next chapter. I want REVIEWS**

Chapter 9 BPOV

_Can we go hunting?_

Edward nodded, "Of course we can. Is the burning bad?" He gave me a questionable look again, as if he was still waiting for me to bound out the window and go kill anything and everything.

"No, it just itches right now, and it is very annoying."

Suddenly Alice clapped her hands and yelled. "Carlisle!"

"Alice!" Edward scolded her. "Why do you have to yell like that, he can hear us perfectly." She just looked at him with narrowed eyes, probably assaulting him with her thoughts.

I smiled then when Edward confirmed my thoughts when he reached out to swat her on the head again, this time making contact creating a loud crack that echoed through the house.

I couldn't help but laugh, and then Alice glared at me.

Thankfully, it was just then that Carlisle appeared in the doorway. Looking at him there, I remembered just how much I had missed him too.

I had missed them all, they were my family. I felt the small ache in my chest, but hurriedly moved to ignore it.

Carlisle stepped towards me, and pulled me into a hug. "Oh Bella, I have missed you. We all have. It is so good to have you back with us dear. Shall we go now though?"

I smiled at him, and nodded my head a little too quickly. I was nervous. How was I supposed to do this ?

Then Edward's lips were at my ear quickly telling me. "You're going to love running Bella. This is simple really, just follow your instincts."

I quickly became more excited then, but it was probably due to Edward's proximity rather than the event we were going to pursue.

Edward tightly grabbed my hand, and we all followed Carlisle out the door and outside.

I smiled once we reached the woods. Everything was so beautiful. Each glade of grass held a vibrant green tone that seemed to sway in little intricate patterns, and little droplets of water bubbled up on each tip.

"It's all so beautiful Edward." I said as I looked up at him. The worry was still sketched across his beautiful features. I reached up and stroked his cheek gently. "Stop worrying. I won't leave your side."

He sighed, "It''s just so unexpected."

Carlisle spoke then. "Perhaps its something that she brought with her from her human life. As a human, Bella was repulsed by blood, so as a vampire now she still holds that aversion. She just needs it to survive."

"But Carlisle, I still feel slightly thirsty..." "That's because your body does crave the blood because it needs to, but you don't feel as strongly about it as the rest of us."

Edward suddenly smiled then. "What is it?" I wanted to know why his mood had lifted so suddenly.

"Alice, she just showed me her vision of you hunting, and how it will all be fine. C'mon love, lets get going our flight leaves at 7 so we only have a few hours."

They all turned to start going, but I was still holding Edward's hand, so when I planted my feet firmly down and stopped moving, he almost fell back with surprise at my sudden stop.

"Flight" was all I managed to choke out. They all stared at me so I continued. "You're putting me a day old vampire on a plane with people, innocent human people?"

Alice was the one to reply me. "Well Bella, technically you're two days old," She stated with a smirk before continuing, "And like Carlisle said, you are averse to blood. Trust me, I have already seen it, and you do want to drink, you are tempted, but your blood lust is nothing compared to ours."

"But you said I will still want it..."

"Bella," her tone was a little amused now for some reason, "you need the blood, and you do enjoy it, but you do not want to want it. You are totally in control of yourself as long as Edward does not leave your side."

I squeezed Edward's hand tighter, and quietly told him, "Don't leave Edward. I don't want to kill innocent people."

He kissed my forehead. "Don't worry love. Let's go hunt." and then we ran.

It was exhilarating. It felt like I was gliding through the air, and everything was crystal and detailed as I ran unlike when I was a human, and it all became a blur. Now I could see the crevices in the bark of the trees, and it was all crystal clear.

I was ecstatic that I didn't run into anything, but I didn't know if I should attribute that to my newfound grace or to Edward guiding me through the paths. This was a lot of fun, and I could see why Edward liked it so much, he was so fast.

I briefly wondered if he would race me, but before I got the chance to ask a smell drifted to me, and I stopped short and changed directions to follow it. Everyone followed with me, and we kept running.

"What is it?" I asked. Edward was the one to reply, "It's a buck Bella."

"It smells good. What am I supposed to do now."

"Just follow your instincts Bella, let them lead you to it." Edward was looking at me while we kept running. Those topaz eyes bore into me, and I knew that he wanted to see whatever Alice had shown him in her vision.

So I pushed my legs harder listening to my body, but keeping a firm grip on his hand. Alice and Carlisle were trailing behind us, but not by much.

We followed the scent as it twisted through the trees, and then I could hear it.

I could hear it's small heart beating as it forced blood throughout the beasts body, and the small patter of its hooves as it beat against the forest floor.

Suddenly the itch in my throat became a small fire, and I realized that I was officially thirsty. I pushed my legs harder sensing how close I was, and then I let Edward's hand go leaving him at the edge of the woods before we saw the small clearing that the buck grazed in.

"Snap his neck first." was all he said and it carried across the air like a gentle whisper.

I never stopped moving. I threw myself onto a large branch of a nearby tree, pounced off of it, and lounged at the buck, who had just lifted his head seeming to sense danger.

I flew through the air, and I felt free and wild. It was liberating in a way.

The bucks head was fully lifted now, and it started to run, but I reached it, and grabbed it's neck roughly twisting it sharply to the left until I heard the crack in it's neck, and the bucks body went limp as it fell to the ground.

Without thinking about it, I bit into his neck. The warm rush of his blood was inviting and it soothed the burn in my throat.

I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder, as I pulled my head away from the buck's neck. I had drank him dry. I stood up and looked into Edward's eyes. They were a darker honey gold now, but I knew this look now.

He took my hand and we walked to the edge of the clearing together, his eyes never leaving mine. "You made that look so easy love." I smiled shyly at him. It felt good to move so fast and freely.

"Where are Alice and Carlisle." they seemed to have disappeared. "They went to find their own kills."

We stopped together at the edge, and he placed his hands on my hips pulling me closer to him. "You continue to amaze me Bella." His voice was dark and husky, and I couldn't help the shiver that rolled through my body as he spoke to me.

I felt the heat explode inside of the pit of my stomach creating a whole inferno inside of me. The fire in my throat was nothing compared to this. This fire sparked each nerve in my body as Edward pulled me tighter into him.

I smiled at him, and lifted my face to his gently grazing my lips against his, "I'm glad you stayed Edward."

He gently moved one hand to the small of my back, and kept the other firmly against my thigh. I could fully feel his hardness as it pressed into me now, and I rolled my head back feeling the pressure of his presence. Knowing he wanted me excited me, and I couldn't help myself.

I placed one hand on his chest and pulled the fabric of his loose shirt into my hand, and I leaned up to whisper in his ear grazing his ear lobe with my teeth. I felt his body tremble as he grabbed my hip harder.

His shirt was still clutched in my hand, and I growled at it lightly. "What is it love?" he questioned.

"I like you better without all the clothes." I growled softy into his ear.

I felt his body shake, and then he chuckled gently before replying. His hardness was straining against his jeans now as if it was going to break through the confines of the restricting fabric. I suddenly hated jeans very much.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, because as much as I hate to disappoint you, I can't go walking around town naked every day. People would start to ask questions, and think very inappropriate things about me." he joked lightly with me, but I was on a mission.

I really hated these clothes right now and the thought of all of those slutty and horny girls in Forks ogling my Edward angered me, so I replied to him.

"I don't want you to be naked in front of town. Too many girls would come after you, but right now, right now you can be."

Then I ripped away his shirt, and crushed my lips into his.

"Bella," he moaned my name, as he lifted me up to him. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist placing his hardness closer to where I wanted it to be. We still had too many clothes on separating us from what I now know we both wanted.

He talked lightly into my ear sending sparks throughout my body, "Now Bella, that's two shirts you owe me now. You keep this up, and I'll have nothing to wear on the plane."

Without thinking, I rocked my hips into him causing both of us to moan. I had enough with the talking, and apparently so had he.

He pushed me up against a huge oak tree, and I laid my head back against it leaving my neck open to him, and he attacked it with kisses. He started to trail his hands lightly up from my hips to underneath my sweater, and as he grazed my breasts, I arched into him moaning his name.

"I love you, Edward"

He attacked my mouth then, our tongues battling for dominance as we explored each other's mouths. I moaned into his mouth as his fingers pinched at my nipples sending a sensation throughout my frame, and I kept rocking my hips against his hardness wanting the friction.

He growled at me seductively, and now when I rocked into him he pushed against me causing me to moan much louder. I couldn't take it anymore, and I let out a small whimper. My body was on fire, and he was the only one who could put it out.

"Please Edward, I need you." at that he started to trail his hand down to where I wanted him to go, and I smiled knowing that I was going to get what my body was craving. I pulled my legs tighter around him, and put my lips to his neck softly grazing his skin with my teeth, and he moaned.

I would never get sick of hearing that sound come from him.

"Ahhhemm." "Err... Umm."

A not so subtle coughing and throat clearing broke through our moment, and I Edward growled.

It wasn't a seductive growl this time, but now it was a fully irritated and angry one that scared me a little.

I didn't need to lift my head up to see who the intruders were, but I did anyway.

If I could still blush, I would have turned a bright red.

Alice and Carlisle were there, and Carlisle stood half turned towards us, looking as embarrassed as I was, and trying to look anywhere but at his son who was shirtless, and pressed up against me, as I had my legs tightly wrapped around his marble body.

This was so embarrassing. How would I ever be able to look Carlisle in the eyes again. We were stupid to think that we had privacy. We were after all in the middle of the woods, on a hunting trip with his family. Of course they would have came back for us.

Then Alice's angry voice interrupted my thoughts. "Don't you dare growl at me Edward Cullen. You know fully why we had to interrupt. Our flight leaves in 1 hour Edward, and you two would have caused us to miss it, and you know we can't miss it. Not with the wolves around town. We can't risk them connecting our scents." Alice looked absolutely furious with us. She looked so scary that I just had to look away digging my head back into Edward's shoulder.

All I could think about was the fact that they were still standing there, and my legs were still firmly wrapped around Edward, and his hardness was still pressing into me refusing to do down, and my body seemed to refuse to stop burning for him.

"Edward?" I managed to whisper to him. He looked to me, and sighed then.

"Go ahead. We'll be right behind you guys." Carlisle nodded quickly and disappeared without a word or second glance.

"Go Alice. We're coming, but as if you haven't embarrassed us enough already, I am not walking in front of you like this!"

Alice kept staring before finely nodding her head firmly.

She stepped forward and picked up Edward's shredded shirt, probably to rid the forest of any evidence of our presence, but I could hear her muttering. "Can't keep it in your pants for five minutes." as she walked away after Carlisle.

After she was out of sight I unwrapped myself from Edward, and slid down to my feet. I felt saddened when I felt the loss of his hardness that had been so prominent just moments ago.

He started laughing then, and I turned to his face. "What."

"Don't look so disappointed love. We have an eternity to be together."

Oh, I realized that I must have looked upset that my body had been denied what it was so desperately craving.

"C'mon Bella. We better get going now before she comes back here."

"I have nothing to wear though." I said as I noted that my clothes were full of leaves, mud, and little splats of blood from the buck.

"Carlisle and Alice stopped and got some things for you on the way back from the funeral so you'll be fine. We better hurry our flight leaves soon."

I nodded my head, and we ran back to the house. When we got there Carlisle was sitting on the couch in the front room, and Edward went right to his room to change. I wanted to go with him, but Alice grabbed my hand.

She was suddenly happy and perky again.

"So you're not mad at me anymore Alice?" She started to giggle. "Oh, Bella I could never stay mad at you. I missed you entirely too much to waste time being angry at you for wanting to have sex with your boyfriend."

I swear I would have died right there when she said that out loud, and with Carlisle so close by. He was a religious father figure. I'm sure he was happy that we were together, but religion frowned upon premarital sex so I didn't know where Carlisle stood on that.

"Oh get over it Bella! It's a very natural thing." Alice sang in her melodic voice before she started pulling me up to her room.

"C'mon Bella it's time for you to look at yourself and get ready for the flight."

I had never even stopped to look at myself. I started to wonder if I was beautiful.

**A/N: Wow 2878 words for you guys. Tell me what you all think because I want reviews. If I get up to 20 preferably 25 then I will update. If I get 25 then the update may even be tonight, but as long as I get 20 then it will be very soon. Please tell me what you think. **

**Next chapter will either be the airplane flight, and then their arrival in Colorado or just the arrival in Colorado. You can find a picture of the Cullen house in Colorado on my profile along with the wedding dress I think I am going to use for Bella's wedding dress when they get married (yes they will eventually get married)**

**Okay if you want the next chapter then REVIEW NOW.**

**Mary**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Yay, I reached 27 reviews, keep going!!! It's storming here now so my INTERNET sucks today so sorry for the delay. Sorry for any typos I still don't have a beta.**

**This is for SisterCat144 who had her birthday yesterday. Happy birthday!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who has added my story to their Alert or Favorite, but mostly thanks to my reviewers!!!**

_I started to wonder if I was beautiful_.

Alice pulled me up the stairs to her bedroom, and then made me turn back to face the door.

"Alice," I began, "How am I supposed to look at myself in a door? You have a gigantic mirror in your bathroom you know."

"I know that silly Bella, but I don't want the first time you see yourself to be full of forest, and buck." she said as she pulled a green lead out of my hair.

"Oh," was all I said, but that was all Alice needed.

She set to work beautifying me all the while talking to herself. Sometimes she would scold me saying, tsk tsk, couldn't you two just wait until we got home. I have so little time, and almost no good clothes to work with for you, and then I would giggle, and she would give my a little slap on my arm as she tugged a brush through my hair getting the leaves out.

"Finally. Oh Bella, you look absolutely beautiful!" Alice exclaimed as she spun me around to face her. I was nervous. It had only taken Alice about 5 minutes to change me, and work on my hair. Thankfully she didn't plaster any makeup except for a sheer lip gloss on me.

mn

She led me to her bathroom door, and we walked into it together. I gasped at what I saw in the mirror.

The creature staring back at me through the mirror was absolutely gorgeous. I wanted to doubt that it was me, but when I moved the figure in the mirror moved. I slowly touched my cheek marveling at how graceful and smooth my movements seemed.

Alice had been merciful to me. She had left my hair down so it fell around my face in soft natural bouncy wave like curls that I never knew I had. She had also made me wear a denim skirt that came about mid thigh with a tight dark blue v neck shirt showing just a little bit of the small cleavage that I had.

Alice really did know how to make a person look good. I felt stylish and sexy at the same time, and while the clothes were different from my usual I still felt comfortable.

I wasn't used to the shortness of the skirt, or the tightness of my shirt, but I wondered briefly if Edward would like it.

"C'mon Bella, it's time for us to go."

On the Flight to Colorado BPOV

We were in first class of course, but it still didn't help the assault of senses that were being thrown at me. When we stepped into the cab, I was absolutely petrified, but Edward held my hand the whole time, and Carlisle told me to stop breathing so I did.

Alice just sat there smiling the whole time. Giving me the sense that she felt we were acting over the top since she had already seen that it would be fine.

But it didn't matter that Alice had seen it. Carlisle was in awe at my control. Edward was freaking out that I would hurt myself, or worse do something that I would punish myself for. Alice was anxious to get out of Forks, and me....

Well, I was absolutely petrified.

What if I made a split decision to kill. That wouldn't register with Alice until I had decided it. I was worried. I normally would never bet against anything Alice said, but I was new to this, and this just all seemed to be happening so fast.

I held my breathe the entire time in the cab, and I continued to hold it as we walked through the airport.

It was uncomfortable, but I didn't want to give myself the chance to make any rash decisions that I would regret.

As we walked, people stared. I had always realized that when I was a human. That everywhere any of the Cullens went people would stop and start to gawk at them because of their unnatural beauty.

And while I had intended to become a vampire one day, I had not anticipated the major amount of staring and whispering that I was receiving.

Thankfully, nobody seemed to notice that I wasn't really breathing. They were too busy trying to act like they were just going about their business instead of actually watching us.

Edward tightened his hold around me as we passed a couple of rowdy looking college boys that were cat calling after Alice and me. I assumes that the flight attendant had probably given them too many little bottles of alcohol from their flight.

We boarded the plane, and I sat as close to the window as I could. I wanted any fresh air that came in to be by me.

I couldn't help the little bit of pride that surged through me. I had already passed through at least 1,000 humans, and while the smells were tempting I still remained in control of myself. I smiled at the thought.

I could hopefully pull through this. It was only a 3 hour flight.

Edward and me sat in the front row closest to the cock pit, and Carlisle and Alice were directly across the aisle from us. Luckily, nobody was in the row behind us, so when the attendant closed the thick gray curtain we were separated from the rest of the plane.

The flight took off, and we stayed silent and still until the Seatbelt On sign flashed off.

"Try to take a breath Bella," Carlisle stated. "You need to give yourself small doses to help build your tolerance."

I nodded at him. "Edward, get a tight hold on me please. I don't want to suddenly decide to run and attack anyone."

He quickly moved so that he was hovering over me slightly with his arms tightly pressed against my shoulders holding me still.

Edward kissed my forehead lightly telling me, "I got you Bella. I promise I won't let you do anything that you'll regret."

I looked into his eyes, and let my mind focus. I opened my mouth slightly, and took in a small breath.

Carlisle and Edward stared at me with wide eyes, and Alice just kept staring out the window trying to hide the smile on her face. It amused her that we just didn't take her word without hesitation.

I smiled then too, and took a deeper breath. It felt natural, and the fire lit in my throat, but it was nothing compared to when I let my instincts go when I hunted for the buck.

"Bella," Edward spoke gently. "Are you okay?"

"I feel alright Edward. It does burn, but it is just like the itch I felt before except slightly more irritating. I definitely don't feel as thirsty as I did when I let go and went after the buck."

"Hmmm, this is so interesting and different." was all Carlisle said, but he turned his head away to go back to his own thoughts.

Edward still looked at me apprehensively, but he let go of my shoulders sliding back into his seat next to me, but keeping a firm hold on my hand which was now entwined with his.

I looked at our hands, and sighed. I had actually thought that I would never see this again. That we would never get to be together even though I knew that my heart would always belong to him. We still had a long way to go before I was totally okay with all of the pain that was inside of me, but now wasn't the time.

Right now I just wanted to enjoy the peace and joy that being with him brought to me. I wanted to take advantage of our newfound intimacy, and my new and durable body.

If this was a dream or a short mental lapse of some sort that I was experiencing than I didn't want to pass anything up.

I would deal with the pain later when I knew that he wasn't going to disappear.

Halfway through our flight I noticed that the flight attendant named Anna kept coming by us asking if we wanted pillows. She never spoke to Alice or Carlisle or even me. She would ask Edward, and he would shake his head no not even bothering to look up at her face, and then she would frown and walk away.

She was an attractive human. She had pretty curly blond hair, and she seemed to purposely sway her hips as she walked trying to make people realize her body. I couldn't blame her too much, she did have a good body.

As she started to make her 8th pass to Edward during the flight, I felt a twinge of jealously and anger light inside me blocking out the irritating itch in my throat.

I looked at Alice, and she winked at me. I took that as a sign that it would all be okay.

Here she came, "Hi again sir, I was wondering if I could get you a pillow or blanket?"

Edward shook his head mumbling a no thanks.

She acted as if she couldn't hear him so she not so casually placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on the armrest and leaned down to get closer to his face.

She was bent over so that her cleavage was fully exposed to Edward if he wished to look.

This lady had no shame!!! I was ready to jump her, as I felt a growl building in my chest, Edward squeezed my hand to calm me.

It silenced my growl, but I was fuming. I bit my lip in anger, but she continued to talk.

"Please sir, there must be something that I can do for you. Anything at all?" she spoke softly as if she was trying to sound innocent and sweet.

This was just too much! Then Edward spoke firmly without even looking up at her. His voice sounded slightly scary due to the lack of emotion he spoke with to her.

"Listen, I think my girlfriend and I would very much appreciate you removing your hand from my shoulder."

I could see the blood rush into her cheeks, and Edward gripped my hand so tightly that it almost hurt me, but I was far away from the fire in my throat.

She could obviously tell we were together since we were holding hands, and kissing every now and then. "What is she thinking Edward? Tell me now" I muttered so fast that I knew she would never hear me. My lips barely moved.

She was still leaning over Edward with her mouth slightly open. Probably trying to think of a smooth excuse to remove herself from the situation.

Edward's reply was as quick as mine, but his sounded tense like he was afraid that the knowledge would not sit well with me. "She is persistent, and thinks she can get me to leave you. She wants me in the bathroom to, um join the mile high club. She isn't used to rejection. Bella....don't be rash"

This woman wasn't even going to back off!

Now I was angry.

This blond suck up was trying to seduce my Edward, and I could only imagine what her thoughts were about him. I wanted to make her jealous and upset that she couldn't have him, couldn't touch him without aggravating him.

Edward was mine, so I figured I could play if I wanted to.

Just then Alice let out a giggle that was out of place in the tense atmosphere between the thick curtain and the pilots cock pit. She had seen my plan.

The giggle was enough to distract Anna, and she whipped her head around to see, and I crashed my mouth against Edward's lips without hesitation.

She wanted to think dirty thoughts about him, well now she could watch the painful realization that it was me taking her place in her fantasies.

He slowly moved his hands into my hair as he moved his lips with mine. I slowly placed my hand on his inner thigh moving my fingers in little circles on his thigh, and I could hear his unneeded breath catch in his throat.

I could hear the twist of her skin as she turned her head back to us, and I could hear her gasp, and then I heard her walk away silently, and then Alice and Carlisle busted out laughing.

I knew that now would be the appropriate time to stop making out with Edward on the plane, and join in with Alice and Carlisle's laughter, but I couldn't.

Edward's tongue was in my mouth, and his hands were tangled in my hair pulling me to him, and all I could think about was him.

My hand was slowly and unconsciously trailing up his thigh to the button on his pants that would allow me access to what I wanted. I didn't care that we were in an airplane. I forgot that we weren't alone.

Anna was in the back of my mind as a reminder that women wanted Edward, but I was the only one that would have him.

If he was going to join the mile high club, then it was going to be with me.

"Bella!" Alice yelled at me. "Stop it you two, our flight lands in 2 minutes, you don't even have enough time."

I groaned in frustration pulling away from Edward's lips. I pulled my hand back into my own lap, and looked at Edward who still had his hands in my hair.

He sighed loudly and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry love, eventually we will get her back for continuously popping our happy bubble." I couldn't help but laugh. Eventually, I would get Alice back for interrupting my time with Edward twice in a row now.

Despite her yelling, she still looked way to amused at what had transpired just minutes ago. Even Carlisle still looked amused.

We landed and made our way through the airport. The others were waiting for us back at the house which was according to Alice built into the side of the mountains. It was isolate, and very hard to get too, but it was huge.

We would be using a rental car to reach our home. Surprisingly enough the car wasn't ostentatious at all. It was a new gray Chevrolet Malibu. I liked it, it was a simple car, and pretty enough.

Edward smirked at me as I relaxed into the heated seats enjoying the little warmth it brought to me.

"What?" I joked, "I can't enjoy the simple things that cost less than $50,000?"

He just kept smirking at me in that adorable way. Argh, I wish that we could just be alone together.

I sighed, knowing I would miss Forks and all of it's greenery and rain, but even I had to admit that Colorado was beautiful.

There were a lot of woods here so it gave me a small part of Forks to keep with me in my new home, and it was all beautiful. Instead of the depressing rain that constantly fell and lingered in the air back in Forks was replaced with a slightly chilly blanket of snowflakes.

Each mountain top and hill was covered with a white dusting, with thick pine tress poking up all along the tops. Each flake that fell was absolutely gorgeous because they each had their own little intricate design to them that swirled them around in little patterns that I didn't think could exist in such a small proportion.

Even the road that led to our new home was surrounded with beauty. It twisted and turned around the mountain, and in some areas the pine trees seemed to arch over from the weight of the snow creating glistening snow covered arches that we traveled under.

We stopped in a long drive way by a huge garage. I had already expected this. A huge garage was a necessity with all of the Cullen's vehicles, and Rosalie's love for the automobile.

"Where's the house?" I asked a little eager. Alice replied, "It's just up the road that way. We parked here because it's easier to run from here than drive since the road narrows, plus there's less risk of damaging the cars."

"So nobody can even drive though?" wow, this was more inaccessible than Alice had let on.

Alice explained then, "Of course people can drive through if they really wanted to, but up here so close to the edge and on such a narrow road, there are very few people who would want to risk it. If we constantly drove our cars up and down the path with ease, then people would began to think we were either extremely skilled drivers or the luckiest people alive."

I understood then. They didn't want to draw any unwanted attention towards them, but then how would people think they reached the house.

Just as I opened my mouth to ask Edward gestured towards a section of the garage. I looked in and smiled. There in the corner of the huge garage sat 8 snowmobiles. Two were red, two were blue, two were gray, and the other two were yellow.

"What's with the colors?" I asked. Carlisle's smile grew then as he replied. "Rosalie and Emmett hated sharing their snowmobiles so we found it easier to color code them so that there would be no fighting."

I couldn't help but laugh. Poor Carlisle and Esme. It seemed that they would always have to treat all of us as children for the rest of eternity no matter how long that was.

He continued talking but he couldn't hide the smirk on his face seeming to remember how childish his children were despite their true ages that basically averaged at 100 years of age.

"Esme and I use the gray, Rose and Emmett have the red ones, and Jasper and Alice have the yellow."

Edward smiled at me. "Ours are the blue snowmobiles love, Esme had it ordered before they left for here so that it would be ready for us."

I was eager to see my new home so I asked, "Are we using those to go to the house today, or..?"

Alice shook her head. "Let's walk today Bella. I want you to see how beautiful Colorado is."

While, all of these things were beautiful it was the view that captivated me the most as we reached the edge. It dropped off into a clear spotless blue that had a white haze swirling in it. It was beautiful enough that it took my breath away. There was no sun, but everything was clear as it was bathed in the blue white glow created from the lakes, snowflakes, and cold.

I felt at peace instantly, and I knew that this would be an amazing place to start recreating my life.

I knew this was a place I could easily call home.

As if to accentuate that point, it was at that moment that Emmett thundered towards me pulling me into a intense bear hug that would have definitely crushed me if I had been human.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that Bells!" he exclaimed.

Yes, I was definitely home.

**A/N: Sorry it's a little late, but it is my longest chapter yet (3,351 words) I hope you enjoyed, and I live in Chicago and have never been to Colorado so I am just assuming that is how it is, and if I am wrong than I am very very sorry just pretend for the story's sake =) SO REVIEW NOW **

**I have 27 reviews and I want to reach 30 preferably 35 before I post the next chapter. I intend for this to be a long fanfic unless I don't get reviews. Hope you enjoyed!!**

**You can see the Cullen home in Colorado on my profile ;)**

**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!**

**Mary**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it makes me a little sad =/**

**I'm very happy I have 1,017 hits, lots of Favorite story and alert adds, and 32 reviews so yay.**

**Thanks to each and everyone of you especially my reviewers!! Sorry for any typos (I know I occasionally make a few) On to the next chapter!!! I personally love it!**

Chapter 11 BPOV

_Yes, I was definitely home._

I let out a laugh as he clutched me to him tightly, I could see the huge muscles in his arms contract as he tightly pulled me. My God, he was strong.

"Emmett I missed you!" I said as I hugged him right back as tightly as I could.

"Damn Bells, you're strong." he said as he released me.

I chuckled. "Don't worry I fully intend to try and wrestle you eventually because if I'm as strong as Edward says than I should be able to beat you, and I would love to do that.

He shot a glare at Edward who just kept smirking at him, and then Emmett replied, "I'd like to see that because I know it won't happen."

"We'll see Emmett." I told him confidently. I felt strong. Then I remembered that I wanted to say hi to everyone else. I had missed them all a lot, even Rosalie.

I looked around and asked Emmett, "Where is Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie?"

"Their waiting at the house for you. Esme wanted it to be perfect when you get there so she has Rose zipping around cleaning with her, and Jasper still feels bad. He won't take our word that you want to see him to. He insists on obeying your emotions." Emmett scoffed. "Sorry Alice, but Jazz really needs to move on, she's here isn't she?"

He was talking to Alice now who had started defending Jasper.

I was glad because it would have been hard to hide the eagerness in my voice. I really missed them all, and I felt bad for Jasper not wanting to make me see him. This was his family too, he should not feel like he has to hide.

As if sensing that I was having an internal conflict between eagerness and guilt, Edward suddenly wrapped his arms around me causing a whole other emotion to join in the conflict. His lips were at my ear whispering to me.

"Bella, love, would you like to go? I am quite eager to show you the house and give you a tour."

He softly kissed the hollow behind my ear as he pulled away leaving his arms around me.

Every time he touched me I wanted him, and all I could focus on was that I hoped to God that this tour included our new room which hopefully had a bed. I didn't want to keep doing it on a couch.

I leaned my head back against Edward's chest, and nodded. I definitely couldn't talk now.

I felt him chuckle behind me, and then I raised my eyes. Emmett was staring at us with one eyebrow raised. I knew he was questioning Edward about us probably, our sex lives knowing Emmett, but now was not the time. I suddenly felt self conscious.

"Let's go." I said pulling out of Edward's arms. I felt sad by the loss of contact with him, but I couldn't take that look from Emmett. He would eventually find out we had sex, hear it even, but I was not ready for it to be this soon with nothing to hide behind.

Emmett kept looking at Edward as we walked, but all Edward would do is smirk, shake his head, and sometimes laugh. He was torturing Emmett with the lack of information.

The house came into view, and it was beautiful. It was literally built into the side of the mountain, and it had it's own pole wired for it's own electricity and cable, and other things.

It was huge, Alice had not exaggerated. It had a beautiful pattern of gray stone and brown stucco. They accented each other, and it added a whole new dimension to the home. It seemed castle like and homey at the same time. Parts of the gray stone wound away to the side to create a little terrace like area that the family could retreat to.

There were lots of personal decks outside of each darkly tinted window. I assumed that each deck belonged to a room, and I was eager to find out which one would be ours.

Alice's laugh rang through the air like a bell, and it brought me back to reality. She grabbed my hand, that wasn't already held by Edward's, and pulled me quickly to the front door.

I was keeping them from their mates, and they were just as eager as I was to reach them.

We hurried now, and as we stepped up to the front door it opened. I smiled hugely because there was Esme, my new mother and more beautiful than I remembered. I rushed forward throwing my arms around her. "Esme, oh I missed you so much."

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I felt my eyes prickle as if they seemed to know that tears should be coming, but they weren't. I still felt my chest constrict and pull at me pushing the sadness into me.

This was my family, and my heart had never healed after they left. I missed them all so much.

Esme patted my back soothingly feeling my body shake gently. "I missed you too dear. More than you could imagine, but that is all in the past. Now we get to start our lives as a complete family, Bella. I will never stop thanking you for completing this family."

She slowly released me, and we stepped into the house. It was even more beautiful than the outside. It had a fireplace built into a huge stone wall, and then a big soft rug that looked warm and inviting. There was a large wooden staircase that spiraled it's way to the upstairs, and I could see the other doorways that led to other rooms that I had to explore over time.

I kept staring at the fireplace. Along the mantle, there were photos of everyone. There was even a few photos of Edward and me from when I was human. There were pictures of us from prom, some that I didn't even know were taken, and then there was one from my birthday. We looked happy, and Edward had lips in my hair kissing me.

I slowly walked towards the pictures. Then I heard Rosalie step down from upstairs.

I turned around as she reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Hi, Bella. Wow, you look absolutely gorgeous."

Of course Rosalie would notice looks first. A huge smile crossed my face as I realized that the most beautiful woman on earth thought that I was gorgeous. I ran to her, and hugged her before she could disappear. I really had missed them all.

She hugged me back, and I was grateful.

She was the one I was worried about. She had never really liked me as a human, and she was jealous because she had wanted to be human, but the damage was already done. I was a vampire. She knew she had to just accept that.

"I missed your presence Bella." she stated smiling as she released my from our hug, "Without you here everyone is just too damn depressing. Especially Edward, without you all he does is mope around like a lost fricking puppy."

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded. Rosalie rolled her eyes slightly. "Sorry mom, I mean lost puppy, he mopes around like a lost puppy."

I couldn't help but laugh. I had really missed this. That reminds me Jasper. Where is he, I felt with everything I could manage that I wanted to see him too, I didn't blame him at all. I blamed myself for my carelessness, and Edward for his idiocy.

Then he was there next to Rosalie, and everyone grew eerily quiet. It felt weird for it to be so silent suddenly.

I moved over to Jasper. He looked pained almost, but he was beautiful like everyone else of course. He knew how I felt, he could probably feel the little ache that was still inside of me, that I knew would eventually burn away given time. He could feel that I was happy. I just hoped that he could also feel that I didn't blame him.

"Jasper." I started softly. "It was not your fault, and I am really sorry you're sad because of me. Please don't be. Everything worked out in the end, so now we can all just move on."

He still looked pained. "You blame yourself though Bella. Why? Stop it, don't you.."

I shook my head no. "Jasper, please, right now I just want to be happy and enjoy being here. We can deal with leftover issues like guilt later. Please? I really missed you, all of you."

He smiled a little then, and I heard Alice and Edward sigh. Emmett scoffed again like he was irritated with Jasper. Then Jasper leaned forward and hugged me gently.

"Welcome home Bella, oh and stop feeling insecure. Rosalie meant what she said, you are absolutely beautiful." Everyone chuckled this time. Jasper had not even tried to be subtle. He was amused, soo now everyone else was too.

Damn vampires. It's one thing for them to have gifts, but do they always insist on telling everyone!

Edward's arms were tightly around me, again "Bella, you need to stop doubting yourself. You are beautiful, or do I have to keep reminding you every day."

I felt the fire ignite in me again. "Umm, remind me everyday," I stammered out, trying to be funny.

It didn't work. Edward flustered me, and I had built up tension because I wanted to be alone with him, but we kept getting interrupted. I suddenly felt annoyed with Alice again.

"Why are you irritated at Alice?" Jasper asked, and she busted out laughing. She knew why I was irritated with her.

I looked back at Jasper, and now he just looked confused. His eyebrows were raised. He could feel my emotions.

Edward's grip around my hips tightened, he didn't like me being upset and he knew this embarrassment would upset me.

I couldn't help it though. Edward didn't know what his touch did to me, what the frustrations were causing. I remembered our hunting trip. Him pushing me up against a tree. Edward hard and pushed against me. I bit my lip to keep myself in the present.

"You had sex!" Jasper basically screamed, and I whipped around looking into Edward's eyes for help or encouragement, but he just looked up shooting daggers at Jasper. If looks could kill, then Jasper would be gone.

It was silent for about a millisecond, and the room suddenly came to life.

Alice smacked Jasper on the head, muttering to him about keeping his mouth shut, but his eyebrows were raised way above any normal standards and his eyes looked way too amused. A smile was etched across Esme's kind face, as if she was proud, that we had finally slept together, Rosalie was smirking to herself, Carlisle looked embarrassed as he probably remembered the hunting scene too, Emmett was doubled over laughing, and as he straightened up he looked directly at me, as he spoke to Edward.

"That explains the new bed you had delivered."

I couldn't help the thrill that sent through me. Edward had thought the same as me! He ordered a bed!

Those emotions only sent Jasper into an extreme fit of laughter. He doubled over, and his knees hit the floor.

"Please Jasper, please." I said quietly. I was begging him to not tell everyone my emotions. I couldn't take it.

He kept laughing, but he raised his hand to me, and I waited for him to calm himself before he spoke. "Don't worry Bella. I'm sorry I even blurted out the sex thing. It was just very unexpected, and it has absolutely nothing to do with you. Trust me Bella, when we laugh, we're solely teasing Edward here."

Okay, now I was confused.

Emmett spoke now, "As much as I want to know about your little exchange there Bells, I don't want to feel bad. Jazz is right. If anything we're proud of you. Little Eddie there has been holding it in for like 100 years, and you bounce into his life, and morals be damned, he collapses and takes you for his own." Emmett was trying not to start laughing again, but then Edward sighed.

I was still confused. Yes, I had taken Edward's virginity, but he had taken mine. What was the difference. I must have looked confused because Emmett kept talking.

"Bella, it isn't shocking that you gave up so easily. We all knew you wanted Edward, and he was the only thing stopping you too, plus you're only 18, and well it is expected with your human hormones and everything. Don't you see after 100 years Edward finally just gave it up!"

I nodded my head in response to him. I understood, but now I just felt bad. I felt guilty again. Edward had probably wanted to wait for marriage or something, and he was so old fashioned that he probably thought it would be this whole romantic to do, and I had ruined it.

I buried my face in Edward's chest letting the guilt fill me. I couldn't control myself. I had ripped his shirt off of him, I had asked him to prove that he wanted me. I had opened the robe, and provoked him. Edward hadn't wanted our first time to be like that. I felt horrible, and sad, and I felt a useless sob rise in my chest. The room was silent now, and I buried myself into the pit of guilt I was letting overtake me.

"I am so sorry Edward" was all I whispered to him through his chest. Even though, I spoke so softly that I could barely hear it I knew he would hear it.

He brought his hand to my hair and stroked it gently. "Bella don't be sorry, you have nothing to apologize for love" His voice was gentle, and it just made me feel worse.

I heard Jasper speak, "I'm sorry" and then I heard his and Alice's footsteps as they walked away followed by Carlisle and Esme. Then I heard Rosalie shuffle away back upstairs.

Edward growled at Emmett. "Stop it Emmett, now is not the time."

He laughed one last time and spoke, "Don't worry Bells, if I know Edward, and I do, then he is totally ecstatic inside." Then I heard him walk away too.

I couldn't move, I was still sad. I felt Edward pick me up bridal style, and he rushed me upstairs to what I'm guessing was our room. I kept my head buried in his chest not even bothering to look up and view the room.

I was so caught up in controlling Edward for once that I didn't even stop too think that after 100 years he may have made bigger plans. Had higher expectations.

I let a small sob choke through me. I felt guilty, and the fact that everyone was picking on him rather than me just made me feel worse.

I felt Edward climb onto the bed never releasing me from his arms. Once he adjusted himself into a comfortable position with me still cradled against his chest, I let myself slide onto the bed keeping my head against him.

The bed was extremely comfortable. I could feel my body sink into it. Then, Edward started lifted my chin to look into his eyes.

"Bella, love why do you feel guilty?"

Of course Jasper would tell him my emotions. Stupid emotion reading vampire can't keep his trap shut.

Edward continued, "What could have possibly happened in the last couple of days that you feel guilty for? It's not your fault they are picking on me in their thoughts, and such. It's all in good fun love."

I still couldn't find my voice. "Love, please tell me what is wrong so I can fix it."

"Edward, it can't be fixed, I ruined it."

"Ruined what love?"

I just let it out then

"I ruined your first time Edward. Isn't it obvious. You had expectations. You probably would have wanted us to be married, but no I had to wake up and make you throw everything that you worked so hard to keep away."

I kept getting quieter as I spoke, and I whispered as I lowered my eyes unable to look into his honey eyes.

"I ruined your first time."

**A/N: You know the drill. You want an update I want reviews. I am soooo happy with the ones I have received so far. Since, I have 32 I only want to reach 35 before I update the next chapter, but reaching 40 would just make my day (which has been a very long one).**

**I love you all. Thanks so much for your support. This story will get dramatic eventually, I just want to build up to it. Okay anyways press the little button and do your thing.**

**REVIEW!!! **

**Mary**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to it.**

**As always sorry for any typos, I love my reviewers you guys make me want to make this story good. Thanks to everyone who added this to their Favorites. Alerts, and stuff like that.**

**I thought a lemon was needed for poor Edward and Bella. Enjoy. **

Chapter 12 BPOV

_I ruined your first time_

It was a whisper so soft that I could barely hear it as it left my lips. The silence that followed was hollow and tense. I sobbed a little harder then. I was taking his momentary silence as a validation to my guilt.

"Bella, you are utterly absurd." was his reply. He spoke like he thought I had lost my mind.

I looked up at him, and he caught my cheek in his hand gently. His gaze met mine, and I couldn't find any willpower to look away.

He kept talking to me.

"Bella, I wasn't waiting for marriage. If I was waiting for anything than it was you!"

"Huh" was all I could say, but I furrowed my eyebrows, and I felt his body shake lightly.

"You know Bella. You look incredibly adorable when you are confused."

I stayed silent. I didn't understand him at all, and I wanted him to explain.

"Ah, Bella don't you see. I remained um celibate for so long, not because I was waiting for marriage or had any of these huge expectations. I was waiting for the right person. All I wanted was to be with the woman I loved. Then, I met you, and I was so drawn to you in every way."

As he spoke he kept staring at me. I could see his honey gold eyes smolder as we stared at one another. His hand left my cheek and started to run down to my neck caressing me gently. I felt myself unconsciously slide myself against him as he kept speaking.

"I wanted you so badly then Bella. Trust me, it was not easy to watch you sleep, and listen to you call my name out, begging for me to not stop kissing you, touching you, but then you were human. Then on top of all of that, I could barely control myself when you threw yourself at me sometimes. It was like you were personally torturing me. Making yourself so available to me, but I could have so easily killed you accidentally if I lost control of myself. I would never have been able to live with myself if that happened, so I kept waiting even though I desperately wanted you too."

Our bodies were fully pressed against one another, and I was mesmerized by his beauty. He was hard and pressed against me. One hand was on my hip now playing with the waist of my skirt, while the other lingered around my back creating gentle burning paths of fire that burned down me.

I couldn't move away. I didn't want to. "Edward, you gave up even trying to have sex so that you could not risk losing me?" I sounded so lame, but the gesture was so unbelievably sweet.

He smirked at me, "Yes, love, but you see, I really had no idea what I was missing until the other night."

Then he rolled us so that he was on top of me. I raised my knees and bent them at his sides, and he lowered his waist so that his hardness was pressed against me. I could feel the heat rise in my abdomen. I could feel the wetness pool on my black panties. I would never stop wanting him.

"Bella, love. You definitely did not ruin anything for me. It doesn't matter where, when, how or even why, but all that does matter is that it's you. You made it amazing Bella, and I would never have had it any other way love."

I smiled up at him, and laid a hand against his chest. There was nothing that I had ever done in my life to deserve a man like Edward. Nothing that I had ever dreamed of could compare to the love that I felt for him, and that I believed he felt for me.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

Then I closed the distance between our lips. We moved together in perfect harmony, our lips melding into one another. He opened his mouth slightly, and I let my tongue trail around his lips and into his mouth. He tasted delicious, and I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips.

"I love you too Bella."

Once again I forgot that we weren't alone. The rest of the families presence in the house left my mind, and I brought my hands down to the bottom of Edward's shirt intending to pull it over his head.

"I won't rip this one, Edward." I joked playfully.

He smirked at me, and brought his lips to my ear. "Why? I actually like it, and I have plenty more."

Then the shirt was gone. I had ripped it immediately after hearing that. I wanted him.

I clawed at his back as he brought his lips to my neck. He moved his lips down and when he met the cleavage that the shirt left me with he licked in between my breasts.

He pulled my shirt off of me along with my bra. I was anxious, and I basically ripped his jeans off of him too. He just smirked at me as he kicked his shoes and socks off taking mine with his. All that was left on him was his midnight blue boxers.

I still had on a skirt, and my panties. That was still far too many items of clothing on me.

Edward must have been just as eager as me because he ripped them off of me along with his boxers in a second, and as quickly as I could look up at him I was naked.

I smiled. Nothing was going to stop us this time. If someone walked in, then damn them because they would get an eyeful.

Edward filled me, and my body caught fire. He thrusted into me, and I raised my hips to meet him. We rocked together forming a rhythm with our bodies. I couldn't get enough of him, and if this was how I would be able to spend every day of eternity than I would gladly participate.

Edward's lips attacked my lips, my neck and my breasts never staying in the same area too long, and I continuously moaned his name over and over again. I could feel my walls clenching around him begging to explode, and sensing my need Edward brought his hand down to my nub and rubbed it gently, and I hissed in pleasure. I exploded. "Edward!" I screamed out forgetting the whole family was here. He continued to thrust into me not stopping. The fire in me scorched along me now as it fought to explode again. Edward was clutching me to his chest and he threw himself into me, and my head fell back. I was oblivious to everything except the feeling of Edward being inside of me. Then I felt Edward tense and he moaned my name as he came in me.

It was silent now except for our ragged breath.

Emmett broke the silence when he suddenly exclaimed, "It's about time you two"

I met Edward's eyes and then we both started laughing.

I took a look around our room now. We were laying on a midnight blue down comforter, and the walls were painted a pretty sky blue. The bed had a deep mahogany frame wrap around it and it led to a canopy that had a sheer fabric bunched at the top. I assumed that if I released the fabric it would fall around the bed giving us the idea that we had our own space.

All of Edward's were there, only now they were sharing a wall with an enormous bookshelf. I looked closely at the bindings of some of the books, there was the scrapbook that Renee had bought me, Jane Eyre, Bronte, Wuthering Heights, and even Romeo and Juliet along with many others.

I squealed in delight, and looked at Edward who was watching me.

"Oh Edward, I love you, I love you so much, thank you so much." I threw my arms around him in a fierce hug, but it accidentally threw us off of the bed, and we landed on the floor with a thud, and I looked in horror at the floor boards as we stood up.

He started laughing.

I playfully smacked him. Then I heard Alice. She was laughing loudly.

"Not again, Oh Esme."

No, she was going to tell on me, I started to the door, but Edward grabbed my waist stopping me.

"What Edward? Oh, I don't want Esme to be angry please let me go."

"I will let you go Bella, but first would you mind putting some clothes on. I really don't want them to start visualizing you naked."

I looked down at myself. "Oh."

As I dressed I realized I would have to let Alice go shopping for me. I barely had anything to wear, and the way me and Edward were going I was going to be walking around in my birthday suit by next week.

I heard her squeal happily suddenly, and I assumed that meant she had seen my decision.

Edward gently kissed my hair. "That made her very happy, love."

Two Weeks Later

About two weeks have passed, and things have seemed to settle. I wasn't quite such an emotional mess anymore. I had refused to leave Edward's side up until this point. A part of me still feared that he would disappear, and I would be alone again. He was afraid his departure would cause me to have a break down, but Jasper insisted that I was emotionally stable now.

We had finally gone shopping and we had Jasper and Edward carry our bags, but Alice has now banned Edward from shopping with us because she caught us in the dressing room just before we got too intimate. I was grateful to her for that interruption because I could never have stopped it, and the moaning in a dressing room would have been way too embarrassing.

That still didn't stop her and Jasper from coming home, and telling everyone all about it. If you think about it though, it was her fault, she shouldn't visualize me in lingerie knowing Edward would see it. It was like she was purposely provoking him.

"Just try them on then so I don't have to visualize it," was her retort.

Emmett still teases us about it, and I don't think I will ever be able to look at a dressing room the same again.

I couldn't blame them all for teasing us though. Now that we had slept together, it was like we couldn't get enough of one another. Every moment we were alone we started frisking each other, and pulling off clothes attacking one another with our lips. Everyone had caught us in a compromising situation at some point for these two weeks.

It was getting ridiculous really, but the embarrassment was disappearing because I came to know that they all had sex too.

Emmett and Rose are really quite loud.

The only upside for the family was that we all got a few good laughs, and Alice now got to shop for me and Edward on an unlimited basis.

But now, he was going hunting with the guys, and they would be gone for three days. I didn't want to leave our bedroom. I stared out the window looking at the spot that he had hugged and kissed me goodbye.

Alice, Rose and Esme convinced me to go hunting with them, but we were only traveling a few miles out of town. I had learned that we live in the small town known as Beulah Valley with a whopping population of 1,164.**(A/N: Link on my profile page)**

I quickly filled myself with a coyote, and two giant elks, which had quickly become my favorite, and I waited while the others hunted. I watched Rose take down a large black bear and smiled. Emmett would be so proud of her.

Then Alice and Esme each caught their own bison or buffalo. It was scary to watch because to me Esme looked to gentle to kill anything, and Alice was so much smaller than her prey.

As we went back to the to the house I stopped at the edge of the cliff that I had stopped at when we first got here. I decided to sit and enjoy the view of the sunset and sent the others ahead without me.

It was beautiful here, and this view helped keep me relaxed and calm. After the sunset, I got up and went back to the house.

They were all sitting on the large brown couch in the front room with the fire going when I walked in.

I walked in slowly and sat on the floor in front of the fire. I liked the warmth of the fire as it heated my marble skin. Rosalie spoke, " Alice had a vision Bella, they're coming home tonight They'll be here in 2 hours."

I nodded and smiled. I leaned my arms back and shook my hair out of it's pony tail. I liked it down. It had these natural waves that made me feel pretty.

Suddenly Alice spoke breaking the peaceful silence.

"We're having visitors tomorrow. The Denali Coven, it will be Kate, Irina, Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen. They will be here by tomorrow morning, 7 am maybe a little earlier."

I felt a pit roll and knot in my stomach. Tanya, the strawberry blond that wanted Edward. Tanya, who was probably drop dead gorgeous and would make my ego take a hit. Tanya was coming here.

I could feel their eyes on me, but I felt doomed. So much has happened between Edward and me, and I knew I shouldn't doubt myself but I couldn't help it. How could I compare to her. I had never seen her, but from the information I gathered I knew she was beautiful.

I spoke with indifference trying to pretend that I didn't care. "They don't know about me do they?"

Alice answered me. I could always depend on her. She always told me the truth.

"No, Bella, but that is only because there has been so much going on that none of us even thought to bother to call her. We were all just too caught up with having you here with us."

I turned to stare into the fire now watching the flames lick the wood. "So they don't know that I'm with Edward?"

"Don't worry Bella," Rosalie answered me now she knew that by they I meant Tanya, "You are absolutely gorgeous, and you have what she wanted. You have Edward. He never wanted her, and he constantly rejected her. I love her as if she was really my cousin, but you are my sister Bella, and trust me, she won't take him from you."

I kept staring at the flames.

Rosalie and me had grown closer over these past two weeks. We came together and bonded because we both wanted love and to be loved. We just wanted it to work out differently. She wanted to be human with babies, and I just wanted Edward.

Alice was still my best friend. She would always be more than just my sister. Alice brought me back to life. If it wasn't for her, I would be at the bottom of a river or ocean by now decaying and alone.

An idea came to mind.

"Alice, Rose, will you guys do me a favor?"

Alice jumped off the couch clapping her hands together. A huge grin was plastered across her little face as she grabbed Rose. "C'mon. We're going to make Bella so sexy that Tanya herself will want to jump her."

Esme shook her head and laughed gently, "I'll go set up the guest bedrooms, and get myself ready."

Rosalie laughed as she stood up. "I know just the outfit!"

**A/N: I know nothing drastic has happened these last two chapters, but I want this to happen progressively. I don't want to pull an Edward and Bella meet again, drama instantly happens, happy ever after, okay lol. **

**So Tanya is coming to town, and some drama will ensue, and then more drama will come after and etc. etc. Like I said I intend for this to be a long fanfic unless you're all against that.**

**Anyways. REVIEW. I want to reach 40 before I update again which will probably be tomorrow maybe even tonight if I finish my Lit and Film paper soon.**

**Thanks,**

**Mary**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight!!!!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers and to everyone who added my story to Favorites or alerts. It really made me feel good. Sorry not much has happened, but I needed to use those chapters, and plus I had to divide my attention to my Lit paper, but that's done now so yay!! back to the story.**

**Sorry for any typos!! On to the next chapter! Oh, and all of the outfits are on my profile!!!**

Chapter 13 BPOV

_I know just the outfit_

I stared at myself in Alice's huge bathroom mirror. I looked gorgeous. I lightly touched a piece of my hair, and twisted it in my fingers until Alice smacked my hand playfully. We were all in front of the mirror. They had all dressed up too, so that I didn't really stand out in anyway. We looked like we could be going to a party or something, and I smiled.

Esme had on a simple black halter dress that hugged her perfectly, Rosalie also wore a halter, but hers was red and much shorter. It cut into a subtle v revealing a little of her cleavage. Alice, in my opinion, looked absolutely amazing. Everything she wore suited her, and tonight she looked even cuter if that were even possible. Her short pixie hair shot out at the ends, and she wore a pink dress that hugged her mid thighs. The shoulders squared off around her small frame, and she looked beautiful.

I loved my dress though. It was perfect, and it fit me perfectly. It was a dark blue dress with spaghetti straps, and it came to a few inches above my knee. It hugged my chest tightly accentuating the small cleavage I did have, and it cut into an angle down just a little lower on my left thigh.

Alice let me wear small flats because even though I was much more graceful I kept accidentally twisting my ankles, and snapping the heels off of Alice's beloved shoes.

She was not happy when her favorite pair of Jimmy Choos broke in half.

The boys had gotten back a while ago, but we kept them downstairs even though I desperately missed Edward I wanted to look gorgeous, and also because we kept changing outfits and hairstyles, but now we were done. There was still an hour left before they all arrived so we finally decided to go downstairs.

We came down the staircase slowly. I kept my eyes down on the floor in front of me. I heard the guys whistle though, and I smirked. I looked up slowly. Emmett had Rosalie in his arms dipping her slightly and kissing her softly. Alice had her hands on Jasper's arms, and his hands were on her waist. All they did was stare at each other, but it felt so intimate that I looked away. Esme and Carlisle were together on the couch just leaning their heads on one another, and Edward just stared at me. His eyes honey gold from the hunt, but smoldering with desire.

He came to me slowly, and took my hand bringing me to his chest. He gently kissed my lips, and went to deepen it, but I pulled away.

He cocked his head in confusion. "Why are all of you dressed up?"

"Didn't you hear Edward? Guests are coming?" I said as I gently touched his cheek. I didn't want him to think he was unwanted. I just needed to keep looking decent, and I also wanted Tanya to see him pine after me like he wanted to jump me, as Alice had so delicately explained it.

He furrowed his brow in confusion, and then let his eyes drift away. I know he was looking into Alice and Rosalie's minds. Realization came over him, and he smiled my crooked grin.

He suddenly pulled me flat against him with his hands tightly against my hips. He was learning what that did to me. His lips were at my ear as he spoke,

"You want me to trail after you like a desperate man, love. You want to make her jealous, make it known that I am yours?"

I couldn't think. Damn him and all of his dazzling abilities. All I could manage to do was nod.

I slowly put a hand on his chest and pushed. "I can't risk it." He cocked his head at me, and nodded.

"Then I am yours to command. I guess tonight I will be a desperate man again." he said with a fake sadness to it, and then his smile broke out against his face. He leaned forward and kissed my lips softly, and I felt a moan start to form, but I leaned back and spoke softly to him.

"Don't worry though, you only have to be desperately trying to get me until I cave, and Edward I will eventually cave."

Then we all started laughing. Edward pulled me into his chest, and I looked around the room. It was a beautiful sight. We were all in the arms of our mates, and I sighed sadly a little. Why did they have to come? We were all so happy, and I didn't need to feel threatened.

Jasper met my eyes, and I knew he was reading my emotions, so I assumed that meant Edward was in his mind picking at them. I wrapped my arms tighter against his waist as my insecurities grew.

Luckily, we didn't have to wait long. After about 10 minutes the Denali coven was at our door knocking. I choked back a pointless gulp and waited with the family by the fireplace. Rosalie went to open the door.

I could hear them before I saw them. They sounded beautiful. I clutched Edward's arm tightly, and then stepped in front of him. He settled his hands against my hips gently this time, pulling me back so that we were touching. I looked up at him, and he smiled, kissing my forehead. I looked back, they were coming in now.

"Rosalie, oh hunny, you look stunning as always. Why so dressed up?" I heard a man ask. That must be Eleazar. I heard Rosalie brush away the compliment.

"You know, so much time on our hands and so many clothes that us girls decided to dress up just to get some use out of our wardrobe."

I heard them all laugh. It sounded like gentle bells tingling. It was beautiful.

Then they walked into the front room, and they all stopped looking up at me. Tanya stopped too, but her eyes stayed locked on Edward's hands which were still gripping my hips pulling me against him.

She was beautiful, not as gorgeous as Rosalie or as cute as Alice, but she was still very attractive. All she wore was a pair of tight low cut jeans that exposed her hip bones, and an extremely tight purple colored button up blouse that was left open at the top exposing a very flattering and full chest. Her strawberry blond hair cascaded down her shoulders to the middle of her back.

Yup, my ego definitely took a hit. How had Edward ever denied her. I was definitely not that good looking. I suddenly felt very small.

Carlisle broke the silence.

"Carmen, Kate, Irina, Tanya, Eleazar, I know that last time we met we were going through some family difficulties, but as you can see those issues have been resolved. I would like you all to meet Bella." there was no hesitation in his voice. He made it clear that I was here to stay.

I slowly stepped forward slightly, and raised my hand slowly, "Hi, it is really nice to meet you all."

I smiled softly trying to seem calm, and everyone seemed to relax except Tanya. Her eyes would not leave Edward's hands on my hips. I was getting self conscious with her staring, it was extremely awkward.

Kate spoke first, "Bella, you are beautiful. I thought Edward's descriptions were an exaggeration, but here you are, as beautiful as he said." I smiled at her, she had a face that was kind and beautiful too.

She walked up to me and hugged me, then moved on to greet everyone else. Eleazar and Carmen did the same, hugging me and saying welcome to the family, and Irina slowly came up to me.

"Why did the wolves kill Laurant?" she asked me softly not meeting my eyes.

"Huh, I um they killed him because Victoria sent him to kill me." I hadn't known she knew Laurant.

She looked up and met my eyes, and I saw pain. She must have loved him.

"I'm sorry Irina, I didn't know." I whispered. I didn't like seeing her pain.

She smiled weakly at me and hugged me. "Not your fault at all, he was an idiot for listening to that crazy woman. He only followed her out of fear, but I tried to keep him away from her. It just wasn't enough."

She shrugged her shoulders, and made her way around the room.

Tanya still hadn't moved. Her eyes were angry looking now, and she had looked up to stare into my face. I cringed into Edward from the hatred I saw there, and I heard Edward growl dangerously.

Whatever she was thinking, I was sure he did not like it.

Suddenly Alice yelled.

"Tanya, you will do no such thing! This is our home, and Bella is part of our family. Her and Edward are together, and always will be, and you will not stay in this home intending to attack her!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were in front of me and Edward.

I was scared. Why in the world would she want to attack me! Edward had rejected her before. What made this different.

Seeing the tension, Tanya stood up straight and looked around. "I apologize. I was just taken by surprise." she said too innocently. She stepped forward extending her arms to me. I looked up at Edward and he nodded at me encouragingly. I slowly stepped forward, and let her take my hands into her.

"It is so nice to meet you Bella. Congratulations on finding your way back to Edward, you are truly lucky to have him." I saw her eyes flicker over my shoulder to his face, but then she came back to look at me. "You look wonderful, this life suits you well."

Then she moved around the room too, casually skipping Edward. He pulled me back against him, and I gratefully leaned my head back against his chest.

Esme spoke now, "Emmett, would you please take their bags to their rooms?"

"Sure thing mom." Then he moved swiftly grabbing all of their bags, and putting them in the guest rooms. I was happy Esme had told me Kate was getting the room next to mine and Edwards. Tanya would be staying downstairs next to Carlisle and Esme's room.

We all sat down together and talked. I just sat on Edward's lap quietly saving the space for the guests. He kept rubbing circles with his thumb around my thigh, and every now and then he would kiss his way around my arm that was facing him.

It was very distracting, but I was happy he kept doing it because Tanya kept looking over at us.

Ha! I wanted her to be jealous, and see that he was mine. Nobody was going to have inappropriate thoughts about my Edward as long as I was around. Okay well, I couldn't stop her thoughts, but I could make her see that it was me he wanted physically.

Suddenly Tanya spoke. She had been quiet for a while like Edward and I.

"Let's all go shopping! I hear there's a cute boutique in town with special designer items"

Oh no, I hope Emmett didn't hear that. I could hear his booming laughter shake the house. Then he was in front of Tanya.

"Shopping Tanya, I hope you don't want Bella and Edward there." he kept laughing.

I was getting worried, the windows were starting to rattle.

"Of course, I would want Edward there Emmett? Why wouldn't I?"she said trying to sound innocent.

It wasn't just me that narrowed my eyes at her. We had all noticed how she so casually left me out of the conversation. Emmett stopped laughing, and Edward pulled me against him again. I looked around the room, Carlisle's face looked irritated, and Esme bit her lip. She loved me, but didn't want to be rude. Alice was shooting Tanya a nasty glare.

I hoped Emmett made this good. I wanted it to sting her.

He spoke deeply now, I could tell she had irritated him. He liked to tease me, but I was still his new baby sister. He would do what I wanted. He would make it sting.

"You don't want Edward and Bella with you when you shop Tanya, because they'll start fucking each other in the dressing rooms. You see Edward here, can't help himself around her, and really who can blame him, she is gorgeous. You'd be lucky if you could even make the drive without them screwing each other. Trust me Tanya, we've had it happen, and once they get going, they really don't stop."

She just looked at him, and her eyes went black.

I know she had irritated everyone because Esme hadn't even scolded Emmett for his vulgar language. Tanya's family and Rosalie and Jasper were on the balcony landing looking down at us. I could see Kate and Irina shaking their heads in disappointment at Tanya.

"Lies" was all she hissed.. "Edward is waiting."

Now Carlisle started to chuckle and everyone looked at him. He was laughing, and he appeared calm, but his eyes gave him away. Carlisle was officially irritated.

"Oh, Tanya," he stated like he was having a casual conversation. "I wish he were lying, I don't like to think that my children engage in such risky behavior in public, but unfortunately, I have even walked in on them."

"What!!" it seemed like everyone yelled at him at once. Esme kept silent, a bemused smile on her face, and Alice and Edward suddenly burst out laughing.

Edward spoke now, "Oh Dad, um did I ever apologize for that because I am sorry you had to see that."

Tanya stood up now, her eyes were pitch black, but nobody acknowledged her. Emmett whipped his head at Edward and me. "What did you see dad! Spill!" he shot out, Emmett wanted to know, but I also knew this would irritate Tanya so I slightly encouraged it.

Carlisle's eyes met mine asking for approval. "Go ahead Carlisle, oh and like Edward said I am sorry, I never should have let it go so far in the woods."

I heard Jasper shout from the balconies. "Woods... No wonder you didn't come home faster."

Emmett was shaking with laughter, and everyone looked amused and happy except Tanya. She was shaking and looked like she was going to explode very soon, and not in a pretty or happy way.

Carlisle finished his memory. "We were hunting, and me and Alice went our own way to find our kill. Bella had only been awake for about a day, but her and Edward had already been intimate together when she first awoke, so I guess the heat got to them or something because when we came back, Edward had Bella up against a tree, and she was basically wrapped around him." he ended with a smirk across his angelic face. He was purposely exploiting our sex life to make it clear that we were together.

"And she kept ripping off his shirts!!!" Alice basically exclaimed before curling over in a fit of hysterics. I heard the entire crowd upstairs laugh. Everyone smiled except Tanya. She was standing now staring at me angrily and it quickly grew tense and quiet.

Carlisle stood up slowly, and walked to Tanya making sure he was placed in between me and her. I could still see her face though. Her eyes locked on mine, and wouldn't look away.

Instead of feeling scared, I felt angry.

He was mine.

She wanted him.

She'd have to take him.

I pushed myself off of Edward's lap and stood up. Edward growled trying to keep me in his lap, but I was still stronger than anyone here. I was still a newborn, and my wrestling with the family had helped teach me how to fight. I stood directly to the side of Emmett so Carlisle was no longer in front of me. I held my head up high and kept staring at her as her eyes followed my movements.

I would fight for Edward. She'd have to kill me before I let her touch him.

Edward quickly stood directly behind me, and nodded for Carlisle to continue.

"Tanya, I think you should sit down." he spoke quietly now. Esme was at his side, "Tanya, please don't be difficult," she stated it gently.

Tanya's family stayed upstairs, but you could hear them.

Kate and Irina softly called her, "Tanya please let it go. They love one another."

Carmen was silent, and Eleazar spoke firmly, "Tanya, enough of this, this is their home, and Bella is family. Let it go. Edward belongs with her."

She whipped her head and glared at him, and hissed.

Everyone but me, followed her gaze, and looked up at her family. I kept watching her. We were directly in front of one another, and I smirked.

Bring it stupid strawberry blond Barbie bitch.

Before anyone could move, she threw herself into the air, and I let her come.

I gently pushed Edward back so he couldn't stop me, and leaned back as she clawed at me and missed.

I was faster than her. I knew I was stronger than her. I just had to remain focused.

She clawed again, and I could see my family wanted to stop her as she came forward constantly trying to attack me, but I kept dodging her.

As she took another claw at my chest, she met the fabric of my dress tearing a piece off of the part of the dress that covered my abdomen. I growled fiercely now, and I heard a window shatter.

I was angry. Edward kept pacing behind me wanting to grab me, and pull me away from harm, but I dodged him too.

This time when she lounged for me I quickly stepped to the side, grabbed her strawberry blond hair and whipped her full force against the wall causing it to shatter and buckle behind her. She growled loudly and threw herself out of the debris flying at me. Emmett tried to intercept the blow, and get her out of my path, but I threw myself over him and caught her by her shoulders bringing her to the floor. I roughly drew my fist back, and punched her square in the jaw.

I wanted to kill her, but I knew I couldn't. Her family was here, and she had been family before today. I growled fiercely at her.

"Edward is mine. Leave us alone."

I stood up off of her, and walked back to Edward's side leaving her in the floorboards. He put his hands against my cheeks, and lifted my face to his, and he kissed me deeply.

As he released me I looked back at her, she stared at the two of us with a mixture of anger and sadness clouding her eyes.

Esme looked infuriated.

"Oh, Esme I am sorry about the house," "Bella dear, it is not your fault," she said calmly to me, but then she turned to talk to Tanya, and her voice was smooth and quiet, but it seemed deadly and heated.

"Tanya, get out of my home. You dare attack one of my daughters. You dare to walk in here, and try to make Edward take you instead of Bella. You are no longer welcome here."

Tanya pulled herself out of the floor, and looked at us.

"Edward..." she said quietly, "You should be with me, why can't you see that." She let out a strangled choke and I growled again. Edward pushed me behind him into Emmett's arms, and he locked me in an iron cage.

He slowly walked towards her.

I thrashed against Emmett. Fierce growls were ripping through my chest. What was he doing, why was he going by her, I thrashed harder. I could feel Emmett's hold slack. I was almost free.

"Jasper" I heard him mutter, and in an instant another pair of iron arms wrapped in front of me.

I threw my head back against Emmett, and rocked into Jasper. I wanted out.

"Edward!" I growled, Tanya looked at me over his shoulder, and I knew she was up to something.

The knot in my stomach rolled, and I thrashed harder. Even with the two of them restraining me, they could barely manage.

"Calm down, Bella." Emmett tried to sooth me, I could feel the waves of calm that Jasper was trying to send, but I was too enraged.

I suddenly felt a band inside of my head snap and I threw my head back in pain and cried out,

"Edward!" this time he looked back at me, and his eyes were full of wonder.

"Bella," he said softly. "I can hear you."

Carlisle's eyes opened wider, and Alice's mouth hung open.

I didn't know what they meant, but the band hurt my head, and all I could see was Edward. Tanya was moving towards him, with her arms outstretched.

I growled louder pushing against Jasper with my legs and kicking out against Emmett.

I was free, but then their arms were back around me as I lunged out after Tanya.

_Trust me, love. I only love you Bella._

I stopped short. Edward was in my head. Oh my God.

Realization hit me.

Edward had heard me. That snap in my mind.

_Yes, love, please just relax._

I could feel my eyes bug open, and I fell back against Emmett. Jasper and him seemed shocked at the sudden deflation of my struggle.

"Edward" I whispered. "Please.."

They had reached each other now, and Tanya was smiling like she won a trophy. Edward softly smiled at her, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

I felt the hole in my chest open, and the edges caught fire.

"You disgust me Tanya. You are vile, and if you ever try to hurt my Bella again, I will kill you."

Then he threw her out of the shattered window, and rushed to me.

Emmett and Jasper released me from their cage, but I just collapsed on my knees to the floor.

Edward heard me, and I had heard him.

Then I felt a snap against my skull, and I fell backwards.

**A/N: Wow 3,946 words for you my lovely fans lol. This is my longest chapter yet. I loved it, now tell me, did you love it??? Sorry for any typos!!!! I have 41 reviews I would like to reach 45 preferably 50! that would just make my day! I spoil you all with my updates so please spoil me with reviews lol okay I'm done begging for now. Enjoy?? If so REVIEW!!!!**

**More to come very soon! LOVE YA ALL**

**Mary ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly, but I hope my take is still entertaining!**

**Sorry for any typos, oh and thank you to everyone who story alerted this or added it to their favorite story list. It means a lot to me, and it really is the only thing that keeps me writing.**

**THANKS TO ALL OF MY AMAZING REVIEWERS I GOT TO 53 lol yay!!!! **

**On to the next chapter now ! LOVE YOU ALL! ;)**

_Then I felt a snap against my skull, and I fell backwards._

Chapter 14 EPOV

I threw Tanya out of the window, and without even turning to watch her slam into a tree I was back to Bella's side.

I could hear her thoughts.

She watched me throw Tanya out, and her eyes met mine briefly.

I had heard her, and now all I could do was listen greedily to her thoughts.

_Edward, I heard you, and you heard me. My head hurts, that snap hurt. Why did he even have to do that, ah my chest the ache no, he loves me, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Then Bella hit the floor, and I quickly caught her before her head cracked against the floor.

It had all happened quickly, and I panicked.

Jasper was suddenly on his knees clutching his chest tightly, and Alice was in between him and Bella, not wanting to leave either one of their sides.

Emmett, Rosalie, Eleazar and Esme all stood with their jaws open staring at Bella. Kate, Carmen and Irina had gone after Tanya.

Vampires did not pass out. It was impossible.

Carlisle was quickly at our side pulling Bella's eyelids open.

I stared at Bella in shock as she laid in my arms, why wasn't she talking or moving. What the hell had happened.

"Edward," Carlisle suddenly spoke using his doctor voice. "What happened. You said you heard her?"

I nodded. "Son, I know this is hard, but I need to know what happened."

I couldn't take my mind off of my angel's face.

"I don't know for sure. All I know is that when she screamed for me I heard her inside of my head. I heard her pain, and sadness. She thought I was leaving her, and I wanted to soothe her, and in my head I told her that, and then..."

"Then what Edward" Esme gently prodded me to continue.

"Then she replied to my thoughts. I told her I only loved her, and she realized I heard her, and then I heard her anger at me for retaliating towards Tanya, and then she said she was in pain. She said that a snap hurt her."

"That must have been why she threw her head back and cried out," Emmett spoke. "There was something different about that cry, it sounded physically painful."

"Dad," I said softly, "Please help her." I pulled Bella closely to me, and let the sobs take over my body. What had happened to her? I held her against me as I continued to sob.

_Please stop crying Edward. I need you here._

I jerked my head up in surprise, and stared at Bella.

I placed one of my hands against her cheek, "Bella, love what did you just say, are you..."

I didn't get to finish because she was in my head.

_Edward please, I'm scared. I can hear you, all of you, and you sound so sad Edward. Please don't be sad. My mind just hurts please, that snap, it was like a rock in my mind, and it pulled back, but I pushed it until I could hear you again. Edward please....I am scared._

"She can hear us." A small smile crept on to my face and I shifted and pulled Bella's head up. I instantly stopped sobbing for her pulling myself together.

I stroked her hair gently and started to hum her lullaby to her. It had soothed her as a human, and I could only hope that it would soothe her now.

Bella hadn't fainted, and she was okay for the most part. I still wasn't sure what had happened, but I knew she needed me to be strong.

_Edward, _she sounded less frightened now, _I love you. _

Carlisle spoke firmer this time with worry coating his voice,

"Edward what is going on?"

My eyes never left Bella, but I replied to my father, "She can hear me in her mind, and she is speaking to me in hers. She said a snap hurt her mind, and she is scared, but she can hear all of us just fine."

He nodded trying to absorb the information. "It must be a gift of hers that is starting to form. Your connection is linking your minds, but only if she allows it. Her mind must be trying to protect itself because it usually shields itself from any intrusions. Edward, can she open her eyes."

_I love you Bella. Please why don't you open your eyes?_

_I'm scared Edward. I tried before, but I couldn't. It was like I was in a cage and I couldn't see._

_Carlisle thinks it's your mind protecting itself, but maybe it just needs to get used to letting me in._

_Should I try again? _

_Yes love, try again please. I want to be strong for you, but seeing you this way scares me. It scares all of us._

She sighed in her head, and I let out a small chuckle.

"What is going on?" Alice asked exasperated.

Jasper put a hand against her shoulder, and shook his head at her. She looked into his eyes. I know she was just worried as to why her love was in pain, and best friend appeared unconscious.

_Edward, is she gone?_

_Bella, I threw her out, and everyone is angry, but she will probably be back. Just wake up and we will deal with her together. I need you love._

_Okay, should I try to keep the band from snapping back?_

"Dad, she wants to try, but she thinks the snap will hurt her again, and she is confused."

Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment, "Bella, Edward said you can hear us, so listen to me. Visualize whatever it was that caused this snap, and grab it in your mind. If you have done that tell Edward." He looked at me waiting for a reply, and I waited.

Finally Bella thought to me that she had accomplished this.

"She said okay, and she is imagining it as a band around her mind and me, should she push it out?"

"No! We don't want her stressing her mind too much. Right now, tell her to just keep it steady, and slowly try to keep it still around just the two of you, and then try to open her eyes."

I could see her struggle in her mind, and I wanted to help her, but I was helpless. I could see into her mind, but I was useless to save her.

_You can do it love._

_Ah. Edward. I just got you back, and I am not giving up this easy._

It seemed like she was trying to move a mountain off of her mind, but finally it happened.

Bella's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at me.

"Edward," She whispered and reached a finger out to touch my cheek gently. I smiled her favorite crooked smile at her, and leaned in kissing her forehead.

"Do not ever do that to me again Bella." I scolded her gently, and she smiled up at me.

If it was possible, I would say that she seemed exhausted.

"Bella," Carlisle spoke up, "I need you to try to flex the band back to wrap around just your own mind again. You're emotions must be making this entirely too much for your mind to handle."

"I like hearing him though." she spoke softly, almost embarrassed.

I smirked, "I like hearing you too, love. But do as he says, we will experiment with this power later, but now you need your mind to relax and heal itself.

She smiled sadly at me.

Before she closed her mind off away from me she showed me some thoughts. Every happy moment that we had shared flashed through her mind briefly.

Her and me in our meadow for the first time, our first lunch together when I took her lemonade cap, when I saved her from Tyler's van, me running with her on my back, our first kiss when she basically fainted, our prom together, our first dinner out where I answered her questions, the tension in biology, her elation at my presence in her bedroom, all of her human memories of her love for me, then some more recent ones, her up against a tree with me pressed against her, her want and desire to take me on the plane, our first time in my old bedroom in Forks.

_Just in case I can't show you later Edward I wanted you to see. I love you more than I ever thought possible._

_I love you Bella._

Then she blinked her eyes, and when she opened them again she was gone from my mind.

"Thank you Bella. You have no idea how much that meant to me." my voice was thick with emotion, and I felt a blaze of heat rising in me after she had shown me all of those emotions and images.

She leaned up and turned to face me. She cocked her head to the left slightly and smiled.

She gently placed a hand against my chest, and leaned in and brushed her lips against mine softly.

"Never do that to me again or I will make you suffer dearly." She spoke quietly against my lips.

I placed my hands around her waist not caring that our entire family was present.

It felt like I had almost lost my Bella, and I was not letting her out of my arms anytime soon.

I spoke back against her lips, and made sure I blew my breath out so she could inhale it.

She thought she hid it well, but I knew my scent intoxicated and aroused her.

"I could say the same to you Bella. You nearly scared me half to death." I spoke softly.

"Silly Edward, technically speaking, we're both already dead." she playfully teased.

I kissed her then, and she moved her body flat against mine winding her hands in my hair.

I knew my family was there, and they were watching, but their thoughts told me that they were just happy Bella was okay.

I kissed her deeply for a little longer letting our lips move in a slow rhythm, and then I slowly pulled away. She ducked her head down placing her forehead against my lips, and I kissed her there lightly.

Jasper spoke now. He had a confused look in his eyes, but his thoughts were still clouded with fogged emotions, but he didn't seem to be in pain anymore.

"Bella, you know that he loves you, why?" he trailed off from there.

She looked at him briefly meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry you felt that Jasper, it just reminded me of when he left."

She hugged me tighter to her as she said that.

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain at the reminder of the pain I had caused her, so much pain that it apparently caused Jasper to collapse clutching his dead heart, so much pain that it sent her emotions into overload when I walked to Tanya.

I should have never left her side. The guilt was evident in my voice as I spoke,

"Bella, love, I am so sorry I caused you that pain. I should have never tried to retaliate. I only hurt you more by trying to hurt her."

She looked at me fiercely now and spoke firmly,

"Edward Cullen do not apologize. If things hadn't happened the way they did then I would not be here with you and our family now. I don't regret a single thing, the memory of it just hurts. And as for her, I needed to see that. I needed to see you reject her. It helps with the confidence."

Then she casually shrugged her shoulders and giggled.

The whole family seemed to relax at that, and Bella and I stood up from our spot on the floor. I backed away as everyone came forward to embrace Bella. She had really scared us all.

"Bella, I think we have found that you have a gift, and I think that when Eleazar and his family leave we should start to help you try to control it. We don't want this to happen again."

She smiled up at him slowly. She knew he was referring to Tanya getting to her and playing on her emotions.

I hated that woman now. Tanya would never be worth trusting again in my opinion. She would have gladly killed Bella if she had gotten the upper hand in the fight.

I couldn't help the pride I felt that my love had defeated her. She had won, and she had enough to control to stop herself from killing Tanya.

I could still hear them outside fighting, and Tanya was crying now. She felt ashamed at her actions, and she hated that Carlisle and Esme were so angry with her.

I pulled Bella into my embrace, and kissed her temple. "Be strong love," I whispered into her ear. Then I raised my head and looked at my parents speaking to them now.

"They wish for your approval to come back in. They would all like to apologize to you, and they want us all there to pay their apologies to us too, but I am not speaking to Tanya. At this point, forgiveness for her from me is completely out of reach."

Carlisle nodded, and him and Esme stayed put. Slightly louder than was usual Carlisle called out for them to come back into the house.

I turned Bella around to face me, and she rested her shoulder against her chest closing her eyes slightly.

I kept my arms wrapped tightly around her, this time I would not leave her side.

They all sulked in, and Kate and Irina stood on either side of Tanya, whose head was hanging down staring at the floor.

Eleazar was the first to speak, "Carlisle, Esme I apologize for Tanya's behavior, and I insist that you let us pay for the repairs that are needed to fix the damage that her outburst has led to. If it is okay with you, she has something to say."

Carlisle was the one to reply.

"It is not your fault Eleazar, but on behalf of my family we accept the apology of you and your family, except for Tanya. I am sorry, but we cannot excuse her behavior. Bella is one of my children now, and she attacked her. I will not wound your ego, so we accept your request to repair the damage, but as for Tanya. It is up to Edward and Bella if they wish to hear her out."

Slowly, the bitch raised her head. Her mind was filled with countless apologies and regret. Only once did a small thought of jealously enter into her mind. I know she had a thing for me, but how many times did I have to reject her. I would not be kind in my rejections any longer.

I kissed Bella's hair, and spoke softly to her.

"Love, it is up to you."

She slowly raised her head up and looked at me in the eye. Her eyes were almost honey now. They were still slightly tinted red from her newborn blood, but her aversion seemed to make her eyes change in a different way. She had never had the blood red crimson eyes of a normal newborn.

She was beautiful, and at that moment she looked so vulnerable, that I wanted to rip Tanya's head off for causing so much pain to my love. Hadn't she already been through enough?

Bella set her jaw, and her eyes narrowed slightly in confidence, and slowly, she twisted in my arms to face Tanya.

She spoke angrily with confidence noted along her voice. She was not afraid of Tanya. She knew she could kill her if she wanted to.

She was only afraid of losing me to her.

She was afraid of losing me in general.

I couldn't help myself. I didn't want a repeat of the past moments to occur so I quickly reached my arms out to Bella's hips. "Love, please."

"I'm fine Edward. I have my mind in control now."

She went back to addressing Tanya. "What do you have to say Tanya?"

Tanya met Bella's eyes for a moment and her thoughts flew through her mind. She was jealous of Bella, and could not understand why it was her I wanted, and not her, but she pushed that away and looked at my hands, and then my face.

_You love her. I see that. I am sorry._

She started speaking softly now. "First, Carlisle, Esme, I am so sorry for what I have done to your home and to your family. Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, please I hope you find it in your hearts to not hold this against me. I attacked your sister out of jealously, and I will always regret it. Edward.."

I hissed at her as she said my name. I wanted nothing to do with her.

She looked taken aback by my reaction. She didn't think I would be so angry with her.

Her voice got even smaller as she continued now. "I am so sorry that I did not respect your decision. You have made it very clear that I am not what you want, and it is wrong for me to try and force your hand, but I hope you do not hold it against me for falsely hoping against it anyways. Bella, it is to you that I am the most apologetic. I would really like you to allow me to show you who I am in a different light. I promise you Bella, that you have my respect as Edward's mate and as a child of Carlisle and Esme's. This will not happen again."

Bella continued to stare at her. Her expression did not change, and I could tell that she felt that Tanya was full of it. I checked her thoughts to see if she was correct, but Tanya just kept repeating her apologies and regret in her mind.

I couldn't be sure if it was sincere, or influenced by her family. It worried me because I knew Tanya, and she had not given up after all of these years. She would have a plan, and I did not want to give her any opportunities to hurt my family anymore.

It was quiet in the room now for a couple of minutes. Then Bella spoke.

"Thank you for apologizing Tanya, but do not think for one second that I am sorry that I hit you. I will only ask you once to let Edward and me be. I love him, and he loves me. He chose me, and I am sorry that you are in pain because of it, but it is not something for you to try to dictate over. I don't trust you Tanya, but you were family long before me, and it is not for me to push you out. We will have to see what time holds for us."

I couldn't help but smile at my love. She was so level headed and reasonable in times of stress and crisis. I was proud of her for her strength. By now, I would have slaughtered any man who tried to take her from me.

Slowly the whole family nodded their heads in agreement with Bella's words. Esme and Carlisle smiled proudly at her daughter Rosalie said "If you ever try to come between them again, then I will personally kill you Tanya." then she walked away. Emmett followed after but only after he threatened Tanya with a deadly and fierce look across his face. "You ever try to hurt my little sister again, then I will rip your fucking throat out Tanya. I don't care how close you are to this family. Bells is my sister, oh and I hope you enjoy listening to them screw every night because they will."

"Emmett." Esme scolded gently. She did not want things to go to far again, but she was upset too.

Now Alice spoke. "I used to respect you Tanya, but that's gone. I don't forgive you, and I never will. Nobody tries to hurt my family, and nobody gets away with it."

Jasper just shook his head at her, and scowled. His silence was deadly, and I knew all of our emotions were making it hard for him to control himself from lashing out and attacking Tanya like we all wanted to.

Tanya just listened to them all, replaying their words in her mind. I hope it all hurt her. She had lost a part of her family because of her sick obsession with having me for her own.

"I know all that this has been quite upsetting, but we really have missed you Carlisle, and we would like to try to still stay the week as we had intended. Tanya will be on her best behavior, and I would sincerely hope that her actions alone does not damage the relationship for the rest of our family."

I heard Alice growl from upstairs. "This is going to be a long week."

I couldn't help but smirk at my little sister's frustrations. I was in total agreement with her.

This wasn't my home, and I knew Carlisle would not refuse them. I felt Bella tense against me.

"Fine, I mean no offense to the rest of you, but keep her away from us." I growled out trying to keep my voice calm for my parent's sake.

As they made further apologies and conversation I swept Bella up bridal style and walked her into our bedroom.

I heard Alice giggle as she saw my plan, and I shut the door to our room loudly, locking it with a swift flick of my wrist.

I laid Bella down on our bed, ripping my shirt off for her, and I crushed my lips to hers which were eagerly waiting for me.

She was in full agreement with my plan as she sensed my intentions, and I knew that tonight we would hold none of our emotions back.

Tanya wanted to stay.

Then tonight she was going to get an earful.

**A/N: Ta Dah!!! Well, what did you all think, I want REVIEWS. You spoiled me with reviews last time so I just want to reach 60 before I update again. That's just 7 reviews so PLEASE REVIEW!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK. Is Tanya going to behave or is she a little devious vampire!??? If I get my reviews that I will update asap ! Thanks to all of you, now press the little button and REVIEW.**

**Mary ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight! Yup okay so now on with the story!**

**Thanks to everyone who Alerted and Favorite Added my story, it makes my day!Sorry for any typos I have no beta, and sometimes my editing is less than spectacular =/**

**THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS YAY I REACHED 60! XOXOXOXOX**

**I am posting now because I work the Nickleback concert tomorrow night, so I won't be home until midnight possibly. I love my job! Free concerts all the time and I get to call it work lol. Anyways....**

**Warning: Adult Content ;) This is a DETAILED and long lemon ;) ENJOY**

Chapter 15 BPOV

_Then tonight she was going to get an earful._

Edward laid me on the bed, and in an instant his shirt was gone. I stared at his glorious body, and I instantly felt the heat rise in my body. He was just too damn attractive, but he was mine.

As he crushed his lips against mine I eagerly pushed mine back against his.

I knew we were only acting on our passion to make her angry and jealous, but at this point I didn't care why we were going to do it.

I wanted him, and I wanted her to hear him moan my name and not hers.

So here was my opportunity to settle two needs with one act.

Plus, I just wanted to feel him inside of me. I would never pass an opportunity to have him in me.

I stopped thinking as he ripped away my dress leaving me in nothing but my black lace thong.

He stared at my panties, and slowly looked up at me with a mischievous glint in his honey eyes.

He sat up, and slowly trailed his hands down my body trailing softly over my breasts, down my stomach, along my hip bones, and then finally to the edge of my panties.

Edward removed them from my body so slowly that it seemed to cause me physical pain.

"Edward," I whimpered softly, "Please" I reached my hands down to pull his face to mine so I could kiss him fiercely.

He cocked his head slowly to the right and smiled slightly, then he took my hands and roughly pushed them over my head.

He softly blew his breath across my face, and as I inhaled I felt myself grow more incoherent.

"Don't move your hands love. Let me have my fun." Then he kissed my lips softly.

I wanted to move my lips with his, I wanted to taste him, but he moved away too quickly.

His lips trailed along my neck to my collarbone and down across my breasts where he sucks and licked my nipples slowly until they were pert and anxious for his smooth touch.

He kept kissing lower trailing along my belly, and stopping at my waist briefly. There he licked small circles along the hip bone that was slightly defined through my marble skin, and I moaned softly.

"Edward..." I moaned. I needed him.

"No, Bella. I want to have my fun."

What was he doing, we had never done this before. Usually we made out, groped a little, and then had amazing sex. Now he was teasing me.

It was tortuously painful, and deliciously erotic all at once.

I couldn't decide if I wanted to force his hardness into me or let him have his way with my body.

As he moved his mouth closer to my lips I moaned again.

It was decided. He could have his way with me as long as he didn't stop touching me.

He slowly placed a palm against my center and trailed a finger against my folds. I arched my neck back into the pillows, and willed him to go further.

He slowly parted me with his fingers, and swirly swirled my wetness around massaging me with his palm. I felt myself involuntarily push myself into his palm. I needed part of him, any part of him inside of me.

He suddenly inserted two fingers into me rubbing against my walls, and twirling around.

I arched myself into the pillows deeper, and I allowed another moan to escape. "Edward!"

I felt him pull himself out of me, and frustrated I looked up at him. His lips were still at my hip bone, but he still wore that devious smile and his golden eyes bore into mine. He brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean of my wetness. Then he moaned.

"God Bella, you taste absolutely delicious." He said huskily.

Instantly I felt myself get even wetter as he spoke. I couldn't take much longer. I was writhing on the bed, as my body involuntarily trembled as it begged for a release.

I was on fire. Every part of my body was on edge as he kept licking and kissing me.

I watched him as he lowered himself further down my body. Just the sight of him moving down against me sent me into another wave of sensual trembles.

"Edward, please just stop teasing me, I need you."

He moved his lips lower now until he was at the inside of my thighs. His fingers parted me again but instead of inserting his fingers into me, he pressed his cold lips against my core.

I screamed out in pleasure as he let his tongue lap out and taste me. He placed a hand under my backside lifting me slightly and pulling my body against his lips.

My entire frame arched off of the bed now as he slowly inserted his tongue into me and gently nipped against my heat.

"Edward oh my God, Edward. Please" I moaned louder, and my breath was coming in pants now.

He moved his head back slowly, and I groaned at the loss of his lips and tongue.

"Please what love? Tell me what you want Bella."

I was panting now, and I could barely think, and yet he wanted me to talk. He was insane, but I forced myself.

"Edward...please. Oh, please Don't stop."

It was the best I could do, but it was all he needed.

As soon as the words left my lips Edward''s fingers were back in me. This time he was quickly sliding them in and out of me creating the friction my body craved, but when he added his lips to the process, I screamed out and clutched the frame behind my head.

I heard the wood frame splinter and crack in my hands, but I didn't care.

Edward moved his smooth fingers in and out of me so quickly, and his tongue was trailing a burning path against my folds as he moved. He was licking up every ounce of my wetness as it left my body.

I could feel the tension in my abdomen as I felt my walls clench against his fingers, and my toes curled as I felt myself release into his waiting mouth, and I screamed out again as I orgasmed against his lips.

The headboard totally cracked in my hands now, and I felt it turn to sawdust in my palms. I slowly unclenched my fingers and let the dust fall back.

Edward drew his head up now licking his fingers and lips making sure he didn't waste a drop.

He started to crawl back over me. He was so hard, and it pressed against me tempting me to wrap my legs around him so he could take me right then, but I resisted.

He teased me so now I was going to tease him. I quickly pushed him off of me, and he flew into the wall cracking it behind him.

He looked at me confused as the crack from his hit spiraled up along the wall slowly, but before he could speak I was in front of him.

I gently pressed my lips against his, and I brought his hands above his head as he had done to me.

"Bella, what are you."

"Shh Edward be a good boy now and don't move your hands. You had your fun, now it's my turn."

"Bella..." He started to protest. He had always cared more about my pleasure than his own, but tonight I wanted the world to hear how I made Edward feel, and tonight was as much about him as it was me.

I slowly kissed my way down his chest to the waist of his jeans, which annoyingly enough still covered the part of his body that was quickly becoming my new best friend.

I cupped my hand around the bulge in his jeans, and softly massaged it until I heard a moan escape his throat.

I unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them down along with his red silk boxers.

Silk, oh, I liked how they felt against me when I touched him. I would have to tell Alice to buy more of those for him.

He was free now, and I admired his size again. I had never thought I would get so lucky to have a man as well endowed as Edward to be my first and my only for all of eternity.

As I looked at his hardness from this point, I briefly wondered how he had ever managed to fit inside of me.

Then I heard his sigh of frustration. I was teasing him as he teased me. I smirked to myself and slowly placed a gentle kiss along his hips, and then brought my hand to his hardness.

I grabbed it firmly in grasp, and slowly brought my hand down and up again, and he moaned softly. I slowly leaned forward and kissed his head. Then I trailed my tongue from the base of him to the tip. I swirled my tongue around his tip, and then took him in my mouth. Sucking as I pulled up against him while I kept my grip around the base slowly moving up and down.

His breath hitched, and he moaned my name. "Bella, oh God, Bella." He called my name out, and it excited me.

I sucked against him and moved my hand faster. I let my tongue trail against his tip again slowly as I slowly pulled my lips off of him for a brief moment, and then I removed my hand replacing it quickly with my mouth again. I moved my mouths up and down against his hardness, and as I came up to his head again I gently bit down.

"CRACK"

I looked up at him surprised by the sound, and smiled to see Edward's hands implanted into the wall above his head, and drywall dust fell into little piles at our sides.

"Bella!" He basically screamed in frustration.

I quickly placed my lips back against him, and continued sucking up and down against him.

After a few minutes I felt him start to pulse inside of my mouth and I knew he was going to cum.

Soon after I heard the wall crack louder and more drywall fell into the pile that was quickly growing at our sides.

He screamed my name out as he came into my mouth, and as he did to me, I drank every drop of him. He tasted delicious, and I discovered that I actually enjoyed being able to pleasure him so immensely.

I looked up at him from my place on my knees in front of him, and he looked at me.

His eyes were burning with desire, and as he looked at me, he quickly hardened again.

He smirked at me now.

"Enough fun time Bella. I need you." he growled at me.

He pushed me against the other wall that shelved his c.d collection, and his lips attacked mine. We moved eagerly against one another begging for the fulfillment that only his presence in me could bring.

This time we didn't hesitate. He quickly picked me up and I wrapped my legs against his waist. Our lips never left one another, and I moaned into his mouth as he entered me.

He thrusted into me harder than ever before, and I had to pull my lips away to moan. I braced my hands against his muscular shoulders and arched into him. I bucked my hips forward against him as he thrusted into me.

"Edward, I, uh, I love you Edward."

He thrusted into me harder at that causing a large section of his collection to fly from their places on the shelves.

"I love you too Bella."

Our bodies moved together in a graceful rhythm that could be found between our bodies. We moaned and screamed against one another, and I moaned his name over and over again, and he did the same. I would never get tired of hearing him moan my name. It sounded heavenly to my ears.

As we moved together I heard a large shatter from downstairs that briefly broke through my thoughts.

Edward must have heard it too because he smirked slightly, "Worry about it later love." and then he thrusted into me harder causing our bodies to push further into the wall, and now almost all of his were laying on the floor.

"Edward!" I screamed out now and my toes curled in on themselves as my walls clenched around his hardness inside of me. My body starting shaking, and my mind went blank. All I could think about was Edward and his hard cock thrusting in and out of me, and his lips on my neck, breasts, and lips.

This was my own personal piece of heaven. I never wanted to leave his arms.

Finally we came together, and I let my head hand against his shoulder.

"Bella, you are absolutely amazing and beautiful, and I love you." he spoke quietly.

I kissed his shoulder. "I love you too, Edward, with everything that I have inside of me. I will always be yours."

He lightly kissed my hair, and then tilted my head up to his. He tilted his head again looking into my eyes as if he was searching for something.

Suddenly Alice's piercing shriek of happiness filled the ear. "YES!!!! OH MY GOD! YES"

My eyes bugged open, and I automatically assumed that Jasper and her were doing what we were.

"Edward, what the hell is he doing to her." I asked quietly.

He started to laugh, "Aw, my dear sweet Bella. They are not doing anything closely related to our actions. Alice is just excited at a vision she just had, a vision about us love." His voice got quieter as he spoke.

"What about us Edward." I asked curious. What had Alice seen about us.

He was silent still looking, searching into my eyes.

"Edward," I prodded.

"Bella. I love you more than anything in this world. I......I....."

Keep going Edward I pleaded in my thoughts. What was going on?

"Bella, I have waited over 100 years to find love, to find you, and sometimes I never thought I would. I thought that this was a form of hell that I had to endure because of my rebellion against Carlisle. Then you came into my life like my own personal angel sent to tempt me, but Bella, you became so much more than just a temptation. You became my world for living, for breathing, for existing Bella. You became the reason for my entire existence."

I stared into his eyes, and they were shining now with so many emotions. My dead heart swelled at his profession of his love for me, and I wanted to cry from the love I felt inside swelling in me for this amazing and beautiful man.

He kept speaking. His words were coated with gentleness and love.

"I hate that others think are bond is breakable, that I have to simply introduce you as my girlfriend Bella. I would love nothing more than for you to give me the honor of calling you my fiancée and eventually my wife Bella. If you would have me Bella, I would like to spend the rest of my eternity making you happy. Bella Swan will you marry me?"

It seemed like the entire universe went quiet.

I couldn't think. I couldn't move.

Edward just proposed to me.

I blinked my eyes profusely trying to think if this was all in my head, but everything remained the same.

I looked around us, and took everything in.

We were still naked, and he was still inside of me. I was still wrapped around him firmly and we were indented into the wall. There was a large crack and two fist shaped indentations in the wall by the bathroom, a large portion of the wood frame sat in a pile of sawdust at the head of the bed, and Edward's entire c.d collection was laying scattered across our bedroom floor, and Edward had just asked me to marry him.

Marriage I thought. It hadn't worked for my parents, but this situation was so much different. I was already going to be with Edward for the rest of time. I had wished I could call him more than just my boyfriend. Boyfriend just never seemed like it was enough. I wished I could tell that flight attendant that he was my husband, I wish I could tell every woman in the world that Edward belonged to me in the eyes of everyone and in the eyes of God. I wanted to be able to call him my husband.

"Edward.." I choked out taking a gasp of unneeded air.

"Of course I will marry you Edward Cullen. You already make me the happiest woman in the world, and I just want the world to know that I am yours and you are mine. I love you so much Edward."

His eyes bore into mine, and suddenly a huge smile broke out across his glorious face. He pulled us out of the wall, and spun me around in a furious circle, and I giggled like a lovesick schoolgirl.

I was going to marry Edward!

I let out a shriek of glee, and suddenly everything came to life in the house again.

Suddenly Edward glared at the door, and rushed us to the bed before I could process what was happening. He had the giant blue down comforter wrapped firmly around our naked bodies, and his face looked annoyed, but he still had a large smile on his face as he stared at the door.

I looked at the door where he was staring, and he kissed my hair again.

"Don't worry they just want to congratulate us."

"But we're naked!" I basically shrieked. I was not comfortable with this, he shook his head sadly.

"I agree love, but they refuse to wait, we're lucky I had time to even cover our bodies."

I looked at the door clutching the comforter tightly around my chest, and suddenly it burst open and my entire family walked in with the biggest smiles I had ever seen plastered across their faces.

I had a distinct feeling that they mostly wanted to embarrass us rather than congratulate us.

**A/N: WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK? How many of you saw that one coming lol, I know it is so unEdward like, but I just felt that he would get so caught up in a moment and just let it out, and the unexpectedness makes it romantic in a way....or at least I think so lol, but let me know what you think, so keep Tanya in the back of your minds she is not just disappearing. Okay so I was going to leave you with a big cliff hanger and all that but I couldn't do that without feeling too bad so maybe next time. SO if you ENJOYED then REVIEW please pretty pretty please. I had a horrible week, midterms blah, college sucks sometimes ah. But I get to work Nickleback tomorrow so yay I like them lol. Anyways, So please I am begging here I have 60 reviews so can we reach for 70 please. Just 10 reviews please. I'll take 5 but 10 would just be the best ever!!!! SO hit the little button and REVIEW NOW.**

**Love,**

**Mary**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related. **

**Thanks to everyone who added this to their favorite list or alert list. BIG THANKS to all of my reviewers I got to 71 now YAY I feel better about this when I actually get some reviews =) **

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday I worked late and well here's the next chapter. ENJOY**

**SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS. **

**AH I can't post it keeps telling me I reached a 15 document limit and I have no idea how to fix this because I had to remove Ch. 1 to put this up and I am so confused. I can't update again without deleting another chapter! SO HELP**

Chapter 16 BPOV

_I had a distinct feeling that they mostly wanted to embarrass us rather than congratulate us._

This was quite the predicament we were in now. I know they knew we were having sex and yet they all burst in here anyways after hearing my acceptance to Edward's proposal.

I was going to marry Edward.

My head swooned at the idea of what a honeymoon would hold for us. Just me and him alone without this family having smiles plastered across their marble faces.

They all stood there smiling at us seeming to realize that they should have given us at least 1 minute to dress ourselves. Emmett and Jasper were the only ones whose brows were raised suggestively so I was sure they were talking to Edward in their minds.

I am so happy that I can't blush anymore.

Esme started to talk thankfully, "Oh Bella you have no idea how happy I am that you are officially going to become my daughter now."

I could tell she wanted to walk towards us and hug us, but it would be so awkward.

Edward and I were totally naked wrapped inside of our giant down comforter, and we had just had mind blowing sex.

Not exactly a situation where my next thought would be to hug my mom.

Nobody was saying anything now. This was awkward. They wanted to congratulate us, but not one of them had seemed to remember we had just had sex and were naked.

Of course Emmett broke the silence,

"So Bella you get a kick out of destroying headboards I see." Then he winked at me suggestively.

I stopped breathing and remembered the room. It was destroyed. Edwards grip tightened around me at whatever Emmett was thinking, and he pulled me to him.

It was a bad idea because when he pulled me closer he just reminded me that he was naked and perfect and all mine, and he was touching me. I felt the arousal grow in the pit of my stomach, and I widened my eyes. This was not a situation I ever imagined I would be in.

I retorted. "Yeah well, at least I don't bring down houses."

Rosalie actually smiled now. A huge grin grew across her face, "Oh Edward told you about that." Then she giggled like a high school teenager."

Emmett laughed at that. "Oh little sister, don't worry I'm sure you're bring down your own someday. Just wait till your honeymoon."

I rolled my eyes. Edward glared at him and then groaned in annoyance as he spoke.

"Emmett, I am going to tell Rose on you about the things you're thinking."

Instantly Emmett's face fell, and now Edward's glare turned to Jasper.

Rosalie scowled and smacked Emmett on the back of the head. "Congrats Bella Edward, I will see you two downstairs." Emmett scowled. "Paybacks a bitch Edward, Congrats though." Then he dutifully followed Rosalie downstairs.

Alice was staring at Jasper now trying to see why Edward was scowling at him.

He suddenly realized her staring and smiled down at her pixie frame. His smile was just a little too innocent. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"Jasper! You stop thinking dirty thoughts right now!" she sounded angry, but her face still held a huge smile, and you could see she was just playing with him. She could never really be mad at Jasper.

He took her hand and kissed it gently looking up at her with a very convincing puppy dog look.

"Alice Cullen I love you." Her smile instantly got bigger if that was even possible, and you could see her eyes glaze over.

Jasper stood up. "See you two downstairs. Congratulations though." Then he disappeared.

"Oh Bella, I want to hug you so bad," her frame twitched from trying to contain itself from bouncing around like I knew she wanted to. "but seeing that you have Edward all over you, I think I'll wait."she smiled like she was in on a big secret that I knew nothing about. "Get ready and get downstairs so we can congratulate you two the right way."

Then she walked away. Esme and Carlisle stood looking at us. "I am happy you too are finally getting married, but please don't break the house into pieces." Esme spook gently with a hint of amusement in her voice. Then she went downstairs.

Edward smirked at his father's mind, probably something amusing. "Dad, Bella and I will not tear down a house like your other children." Carlisle nodded and instantly relaxed.

"I am really happy for the two of you, but I better get downstairs right now. Your um lack of restraint earlier really upset Tanya, and well with this new situation, well I don't want anymore of my televisions to get broken."

We nodded, and then Carlisle disappeared swiftly shutting the door behind him.

Not even a moment had passed since he shut the door when Edward spun me around and placed his lips against mine.

I moaned against his lips and let the comforter fall pooling around our feet. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him to me.

"Bella, love, you have no idea how happy your acceptance makes me."

"Oh Edward, I think I do." I said suggestively as I felt his hardness.

"Bella!!! Edward!!! Get your horny asses down here before I come in there and dress you guys!!!"

Alice's scream was ear piecing, and I instantly groaned.

Edward kissed my forehead. "C'mon love." He quickly moved around the room pulling clothes out for us.

I just stood in the middle of our destroyed room frowning.

I wanted more, and I felt like a little kid in a candy store being scolded for trying to take too much.

Suddenly Edward's lip were at my hair. "Please love, get ready. Emmett and Jazz may be dirty minded and love to tease us, but everyone is happy. Some of them thought that I would never find a love, let alone get married. This is big for them. Plus, I promise I will have you to myself later." He pecked me on the cheek and spun me around to face him.

I jut looked at him and sighed. I got myself dressed, and thanked God that Edward picked out my clothes. I put on a pair of jeans that fit snuggly, and then a tight gray sweater.

Everyone was downstairs except Carlisle and Tanya. I was slightly happy that she was no longer there, but I did notice that the 50" inch flat screen that had hung on the wall opposite the couch was gone leaving metal hooks screwed into the wall.

Everyone hugged and congratulated Edward and me, and we were just getting past the teasing and awkwardness when Carlisle walked in with Tanya.

I grabbed Edward's hand, and waited for the outburst, but nothing ever came.

She looked at us, and nodded at us.

"Congratulations. I wish you both all of the happiness in the world."

She looked so pained and hurt that for a moment I wanted to comfort her. I felt bad for rubbing our intimacy in her face. This was hard enough for her without her having to hear our moaning and such.

Before I could even speak she disappeared into her room.

"She just wants to be alone." Kate spoke up. "She'll come around."

We all resumed talking and letting the atmosphere in the room ease.

Emmett started teasing us again about having destroyed the bedroom, and that reminded Edward that he needed to order a new frame. So he got up and went outside to call people to order the materials required to replace the bed frame, and the walls we had dented and destroyed.

I met him upstairs and we started fixing his c.d collection.

Alice suddenly whimpered like she was in pain. "Edward." she had said it quietly, but we heard her perfectly.

We rushed downstairs, and were at her side in an instant.

Edward's brow was furrowed like he was trying to understand what had just happened.

Alice looked up at me slowly, and when her eyes met mine I wanted to cry from the fear that resided there.

"What happened Alice." I asked her gently.

Her eyes never left mine, and she grabbed Jasper's hand tightly.

"All of our future's just disappeared, and fogged over. I can't see what is going to happen."

Esme asked when this would come and Alice replied. "Well everything starting tonight is fogging over. So I assume that means sometime today or tonight. I can't be sure." She leaned back against Jasper. She was aggravated when she couldn't see.

Everyone in the room tensed. Tanya came out of her room slowly. "What does that mean?" she asked tentatively.

Carlisle's hand was running through his golden hair, and he sighed. "The treaty, how had I forgotten?" He was mostly talking to himself, but those words made the realization hit me.

The Denali coven was all here with looks of confusion across their faces. My family just looked angry and tense. Carlisle and Alice had broken the treaty not just by crossing the boarder, but by changing me.

I answered the question that Tanya had asked.

"It means the wolves are coming to Colorado."

Edward stood up and embraced me. "I will not let them hurt you Bella, I won't let them hurt any of my family."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. "Edward, we can't just fight them all. We could probably win there isn't that many of them, but Edward most of them are just children with moms and dads and sisters and brothers. They have families and friends. We can't just slaughter them all. Besides....Jacob was my friend. He saved me Edward, if it wasn't for him, I don't know if I'd be here right now."

Emmett ground his fist into his palms. "So Bella, then what do you propose we do. I am not letting any of you get killed."

Jasper stood forward and followed suit, keeping Alice securely in his arms.

"Bella, the wolves are angry and act without thinking. How can we not fight?"

I thought for a moment and it hit me.

"They are coming here on one of two events. They're probably just following your scent so there is a chance that they have no idea I am here so either they think I am dead and you crossed the line and they don't know why, or they know that you bit me. I think our best bet is letting Jacob see me."

Edward growled so loud that I could feel the floor boards shake with his anger. He pulled me to him. "No. If they try to attack and kill you..... NO BELLA."

"Edward just listen. You don't know them like I do. I became their friend, and it was nice. They may listen to me if they see that I wanted this. Edward please I don't want to kill them. I mean, if I have to then I will always stand with you. You are my life. This is my family. But if we don't have to then why must we."

Carlisle's voice rang out authoritative in the tense room. "Edward listen to her. She is right they are only here because they want vengeance for Bella's death or for her change. Bella, explain why you think they may listen to you."

I sighed and hugged Edward wanting to reassure him that I was not going anywhere. "Some of the pack was okay with me loving you guys. They couldn't understand it, but they didn't bug me about it too much. They even started calling me vampire girl, and Sam's love Emily was called wolf girl."

Emmett smiled at that, "Vampire girl?" he questioned me smirking. I even felt Edward smile. "See Edward even though they were supposed to be mortal enemies with you they were curious. I even got asked what it was like to kiss a vampire, and if I was afraid of your fangs."

Now everyone laughed. We didn't have fangs at all. Just a very strong bite with sharp teeth.

Alice was curious, "What was your answer Bella."

I buried my head in Edward's chest happy that I still couldn't blush. "Well, I said you didn't have fangs, and I told them it was amazing, and that I liked it. After all I was in love with the vampire in question." I let out a little laugh as Edward kissed my hair. "Then they acted disgusted and acted like I had cooties or something. It was really funny, but they knew I loved Edward. They knew I loved you all. They saw the effect your departure took on me, and they just wanted to help me."

Edward stiffened as I brought up that part so I quickly continued, "But you're here now Edward. You are all here, you came to save me. I have to believe that Jacob won't want to cause me pain. I know he wouldn't want to hurt me."

Rosalie spoke now, "How do you know this Jacob doesn't want to hurt you?"

Now I stiffened. I didn't want Edward to know how much I knew Jacob felt for me.

I looked up slowly raising my head, and Edward was looking at me in confusion.

I closed my eyes for a second to gather myself before I spoke.

"Jacob was my best friend. I loved him like he was my brother, and he kept me alive while you were gone, he kept me from doing anything too stupid aside from the motorcycles and cliff diving, but"

Edward interrupted, "Motorcycles! That was keeping you from doing anything stupid!"

I shrunk back forgetting that I had not filled him in on that part. We usually avoided the time in our lives without each other.

"Edward, I made him teach me because I needed to... ugh I needed." I felt too embarrassed to continued, but then I remembered I could tell him without telling everyone in the room.

I saw the band around my mind, and gently pushed.

Everyone in the room was staring at me. Finally I felt like I had pushed it over Edward's mind too and he blinked his eyes in surprise.

_Edward..._

_Bella, stop your mind can't …_

He reached his hands up to touch my face, and he spoke "Bella let me out of your head this isn't good for you."

Everyone's eyes bugged open. I knew that they wanted to know what I was telling him, but I couldn't tell them yet. I had had enough embarrassment for one day.

_Edward I made him teach me because when I did scary things or well stupid things I could hear you. I needed your voice it was the only thing keeping me from doing something worse._

I showed him how I heard his mind when I rode the motorcycle, and then I crashed and Jake saved me. He flinched when he saw me crash, but he could hear his growls in my mind, so I kept showing him. I showed him his voice when I jumped off the cliff, when I walked up to those men in Port Angeles just wanting to feel danger, wanting the adrenaline that gave me his voice.

_YOU WALKED UP TO THOSE MEN! They could have raped you!_

He wasn't just yelling in my mind, he was snarling and they were ripping from his chest in a manner that had even me backing away in fear.

_Edward please don't you see. I needed to hear you. Let it go, I am here now aren't I?_

"Bella!" Thinking wasn't enough for him he needed to vent. He was angry. "How could you be so stupid, those men could have raped you! You could have been killed and then you wouldn't be here." Another snarl ripped from his chest, and I slightly rolled my eyes.

Rosalie's eyes drifted to me at the mention of the word rape, and I instantly felt like an idiot. She was a reminder of that pain, and I suddenly felt very guilty, but I had only wanted his voice.

_Bella, love, I am so sorry that I drove you to do those things. Bella please. I am so sorry_

_Edward stop apologizing. I love you. It is all in the past, just don't do it again._

_Never love, I am never leaving you again._

I showed him the faces of those in the pack. I showed him Seth's little happy face, and how he was only a child. I showed him Sam and Emily and their love, and how it rivaled our own. I showed him Quil and Embry and how they were all like brothers. I showed him Jared, Paul, Leah, and finally I showed him Jacob, and how he protected me from Paul.

He shook at the sight off a wolf changing so close to me.

_Edward he saved me because he couldn't hurt me. He let me know his secret because he hated thinking he caused me more pain. Edward he saved me because even though I loved you, and I had nothing to give to him, he still loved me. _

I briefly let him see when Jacob kissed me, and I ran away crying. How I had never wanted him to touch me that way, to put his lips against mine. I showed him that it was only him I wanted, but Jacob had been there for me.

He was suddenly snarling again. The growls ripping through his chest were full of jealously and rage.

_He forced his lips on you, that mangy mutt._

_Edward, yes he was an idiot, but he is just a child. You forget he is younger than us, and I am the first girl he cared about. One day he'll imprint, but until then he felt love for me. _

_I want to hurt him Bella. He kissed you, and you aren't his to kiss._

I wanted to roll my eyes at his jealously, but a small part of me liked that he was jealous, liked that he was willing to kill to keep a man away from me, just like I was willing to for him.

_Bella, you really are so trivial sometimes. _

_What? So what I forgot you were here._

_Please, can't we just try...._

_Bella... I …_

Rosalie erupted then. "OKAY one of the two of you little mind invaders better flipping answer my question, and start talking to us.

Edward sighed roughly and looked away from me.

_You're staying in my mind. The practice is probably good for me anyways Edward. Just for a little while._

_Okay, but if you feel pain push me out okay?_

I nodded. "Sorry Rose."

"I know Jacob doesn't want to hurt me because he loves me, and not in the way I love him."

Jasper cocked his head like he was confused, and I sighed louder.

Edward spoke now, and his eyes were still glazed over with jealous rage.

"Jacob Black wanted Bella to be his. He wanted her to choose him over me because like Bella said he loves her."

Everyone stared at me now, and then Emmet smirked. "Damn Bella, first you get vamps lusting after you, and then wolves, what's next, know any wizards you're not telling us about."

Jasper chuckled too, "Yeah is Harry Potter gonna pop up begging to take you for a ride on his broom?"** (don't hate I love HP too, it just amuses me)**

Edward spoke, "No the mutt and I are the only fictional characters in Bella's life"

His voice held just a little bit of disgust in it, and I couldn't help but chuckle. He was imagining the many ways he could rip the lips off of Jacob, and some of them entertained me. He smiled down at me, and I playfully slapped his chest.

"Stop being so cruel Edward." I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well, love maybe if he hadn't kissed you I wouldn't have to be."

Then he kissed me gently in front of everyone, and I felt the grin pulling at my lips trying to force me to smile.

"ILL" Alice shrieked. "Bella, you kissed a dog!"

Edward pulled back and chuckled, "No Alice he kissed her, and then she left crying."

Everyone giggled including myself.

"What can I say, vampires are better at kissing."

**A/N: Okay all done with this chapter. SO tell me what you think please. Sorry it took me longer than usual to update but well I was tired. Drunk people at concerts can be very aggravating. Ah anyways sorry. Just REVIEW please. It will make me feel so much better. I like the ending to this chapter, but the beginning was hard to write. I don't know lol anyways ENJOY ? If so then you know the drill press the little button and REVIEW. **

**I want 9 reviews to make 80 and then I will update asap! REVIEW please (IM BEGGING)**

**Thanks,**

**Mary**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything Twilight related.**

**Sorry for any typos I just got home from work and I wanted to update asap. Sadly I didn't get to 80 but I got 79 and thought you still deserved an update. Sorry if it seems to take too long, but I am having issues with Fanfiction, and the support team is trying to help, but it just isn't working so far. So if I don't update fast than that is why.**

**Okay well here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 17 BPOV

_What can I say, vampires are better at kissing_

Everyone laughed gently at that. We all just wanted to relax and pretend that we could ignore the fact that a pack of wolves was coming after us.

I hated that I would be faced with the possibility of hurting Jacob or any of those in the pack. They had all helped to keep me from breaking into pieces.

I felt Edward flinch at my side.

I keep forgetting that he is in my mind. I should really keep that in mind for now.

Eleazar spoke solemnly like he didn't want to ruin the happy moment.

"So what do we do if they won't listen Bella?"

I tightened my eyes slightly. Not wanting to actually say it, but knowing that I had to. This was a possible reality.

"Then we will have to fight."

I looked down hating myself for even thinking of bringing harm to the pack.

_We'll try to avoid it love._

_Edward, stop listening._

_You're the one who let me in here._

I couldn't help the smile that broke out across my face.

Suddenly a horrid stench drifted across the air, and I scrunched my face up in disgust.

Edward and Alice stiffened.

"They're almost here." Edward said. "I can read their thoughts."

Carlisle spoke, "What are they thinking."

"Well, mostly they're angry and looking forward to fighting. But the leader, Sam just wants to know why the scent from the cliff is ours, and Jacob is...."

Everyone was waiting for Edward to finish, but he couldn't. His eyes widened at Jacob's unfinished thought, and Carlisle encouraged him to continue.

"Son, what is he thinking? We need to know so we can decide how to act."

Edward looked at me, and my jaw opened at his thoughts. I smiled as Edward told the others.

"Jacob is hoping we saved her. He knew she wanted this, and he hopes we made it in time and saved her. He doesn't want to believe her body is at the bottom of the ocean somewhere."

Everyone stopped talking for a minute, but the smell was more potent now. They were getting closer. I could almost hear the thunder of their run.

Carlisle quickly spoke. "Eleazar, I understand if you and your family wish to remain out of the conflict. This is our problem."

Carmen spoke for the first time it seemed. "Nonsense Carlisle. You are all part of our family, and we will help whether it is to just be present or to actually fight."

Everyone of them nodded even Tanya, and I couldn't help but give her a weak smile which she graciously returned.

_Don't be so quick to forgive her Bella. She still has her plans._

I looked up at him. I wish I could read others minds through his, but it seemed I was only tuned to him.

_Edward, what do you mean?_

_We will worry about her later love. We need to focus, and we may need their help. While Sam and Jacob don't want to fight we still have to wait and see what happens. The others are eager._

_Edward, I should go out there. Let them see me by myself so they don't feel threatened._

"Bella,"

I placed my hand up to his lips to silence him. "Shh, Edward." I leaned up and kissed his lips.

"This will help make them see reason. Help calm them."

I turned to the others. "I'm going out there first. To surprise them. Let me see I am here, and that I wanted this."

Carlisle nodded. "You're not going alone though Bella. Edward and I will escort you out, and you can go slightly in front of us. After we go out we will try to explain, and then slowly everyone else can come out behind us. We don't want to look threatening."

Edward kissed my hair.

_You're insane if you think I would ever let you go out there alone. They're almost here Bella._

_Well Edward, I probably am insane. I did jump off a cliff just to hear you growl at me._

He chuckled at that, and Alice gave a little growl and muttered.

"I hate that you two have this stupid mind link thing. Now I am even more left out of your conversations."

I rolled my eyes at her and Edward just grinned.

"Bella, are you sure your mind can handle this?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, it doesn't even hurt this time, and it almost seems natural and easy to have Edward in my head."

"It must be because of how strong your bond is that you can speak to one another in your minds, but I wonder if your shield around your minds can expand, and if it protects others the way it protects you."

"I agree, but um Carlisle. Can we worry about that later. Right now we should get outside."

He nodded, and we all started going out.

I could hear the hearts of the wolves pushing the blood around their huge bodies. The itch didn't even start to irritate my throat and I looked at Edward questionably.

_It's because their blood is tainted love._

Oh. Okay. They were almost here. I moved in front of Carlisle and Edward by just about 4 feet making sure that there was just enough space that Edward could reach out and grab me just in case something happened.

I looked down at the floor, and waited.

The ground shook with the force of the giant paws hitting it as they ran to us, and then it suddenly stopped shaking.

They were here.

I kept looking at the floor letting the wind drift my mask of hair around me.

_Sam and Jacob are changing back to human form to talk to us. They don't know it's you._

_Well let's hope they I surprise them enough to make them not want to fight._

_Bella, if their thoughts turn violent I am pulling you back no questions asked._

_Okay Edward. I love you._

_I love you too._

I heard the clothes pull over their bodies, and I waited.

When I heard their bare feet start to cross the path in front of us I looked up and my eyes instantly met Jacob's.

They both stopped short just staring at me.

I couldn't help the smile that broke out across my face at my giant best friend.

He seemed to have grown another 5 inches, and his hair swept down past his shoulders.

"Jake!" I couldn't help myself, and apparently neither could he.

His face erupted into a giant smile, and he ran to me.

I laughed at his foolishness and waited for him to reach me. Not wanting to leave Edward.

Sam started to walk forward slowly watching us carefully, and I could see the rest of the pack starting to form an even line behind where they had came from.

"Bells.. I.... I thought you were dead, well um you know I mean um like dead dead like dead you wouldn't be here right now... um oh Bells!"

Then he hugged me, and I gently hugged him back not wanting to hurt him.

I laughed at the thought. "What?" he asked.

"I just realized that I could actually hurt you now!" He smiled and laughed too.

"You stink Bells." I nodded my head figuring he would say this. "And I know, I stink to you guys too. But still Bells. I mean, I ...I am happy you're not dead dead. Like the kind where I don't get to see you smile."

I reached out and touched his cheek. "Aw Jake. I missed you ya know. I wanted this Jake. You know I couldn't ever really live without them."

His face turned serious suddenly. He turned to look at Edward and Carlisle. Edward was stiff and looked like he wanted to pull me away from Jake's embrace.

Carlisle looked at ease like he was just going to have a friendly conversation with the pack of mostly angry wolves.

Sam had reached us now, and he spoke. "So you did bite her?"

Carlisle nodded, and started to speak. "Alice had a vision..." Then Alice and Jasper popped out of the house followed slowly by the others. They formed a line behind us directly across from the wolves, and some of them paced back slowly in surprise. They had only expected 8 vampires, not the 13 that stood across from them.

They were outnumbered.

Alice came to stand at the side of Carlisle smiling sweetly and even saying hello.

Sam and Jake nodded at her, and Carlisle kept explaining.

"She saw Bella jump off of a cliff. She saw her body at the bottom of the river dying. She knew that if we didn't go then she would die so we wanted to try to stop her. Unfortunately, we didn't make it in time. Bella had already jumped off the cliff and hit the water. When I got to her, her body was experiencing hypothermia, her lungs were filled with water, her heart was weak, and she had cracked her skull open against a rock, and was losing a lot of blood. She would have been dead by the time I got her on the highway to the hospital."

Jacob and Edward grimaced at the description of my injuries. Poor Edward would probably never get that image out of his mind.

"We couldn't just let her die, and that's why we crossed the boarder." Carlisle finished.

Sam nodded. "I understand why you crossed. We would have done the same if it meant to save her life, but Carlisle you bit her. The treaty is clear that you are not to bite a human."

I spoke up now, "But Sam. I wanted this. They didn't bite me to feed from me or to condemn me to some hell that I would hate and regret. I wanted this, and you knew it. All of you did. Please Sam, we don't have to fight here today. We can just let this go."

Everything was totally silent until Sam spoke again. "No others will ever be added to your coven?"

Edward spoke now. "No, Bella completes this family. She is going to marry me, and there will be no need for another to join us, and no Sam we don't intend to return to Forks for a very long time. This is our home for now."

I stepped out of Jake's embrace, and looked up at his face.

"Jake, you will always be my sun. You brought a light into my life when there was absolutely nothing but pain and darkness, and you showed me how to smile again." I reached up to touch his cheek gently. He was so warm. "You saved me Jake, but you know that it was always Edward that I would choose. You know, of all people, you know that I need him to survive."

His eyes started to get watery and a small tear fell down his russet skinned face.

He grabbed my hand that was on his face. "It didn't have to be this way Bells. I could have made you happy."

I smiled. "But Jake, you would have imprinted eventually, and then I'd be alone again. You will find that girl for you. She is out there. Edward is the one I belong with. We could never have had that life because I eventually would have gone back to Edward if he ever came back, and you would imprint. Then what Jake? We would have been hurt. This is how things were meant to be, how they should be."

He looked away not wanting to accept the reality, but knowing he couldn't deny it.

I saw one of the wolves getting anxious, and starting to shake like he wanted to attack. A growl was building in his teeth, and his teeth were showing. I kept looking at him. I knew this wolf. It was Paul. He always had a temper control problem.

Sam and Jake followed my gaze.

Edward instantly grabbed me, pulling me back and placing me behind him.

_I am capable of protecting myself you know._

_Bella, that wolf is going to attack._

At that exact moment Paul leaped forward, teeth bared, hair raised as he lunged at Emmett.

Sam instantly ran forward and phased.

Jake turned his back to me as if he would try to protect me. It seemed to be natural to him too.

Normally I would have rolled my eyes at the lack of understanding that these boys had when it came to me being able to protect myself, but I was too preoccupied with the mass that was Paul as it came down to attack my big brother.

I couldn't help the reaction in my body that caused me to try to rush forward out of Edward's and Jake's protective stances.

Emmett tried to avoid contact with the wolf. Not wanting to hurt him for me, but I could see it was getting hard to him.

Sam had reached them now and he dove into Paul's side pushing him away. Paul started backing away probably due to the force of having to listen to his alpha.

I wanted to go to Emmett who was crouched defensively in front of the wolves now, but Edward wouldn't let me out of his arms.

Rosalie was going to Emmett now. She ran to him and he gathered her in his arms saying "Shh, it's okay baby. I'm okay."

She turned around with an angry glare in her eyes as she glared at the wolves. She looked deadly, and I held back a smirk as I saw that a few of the wolves stepped away from her.

Probably frightened by the wrath that this beautiful woman could rage on them.

"Emmett..."I called out, and he looked at me and smiled.

_He is thinking that he wants me to tell you he is fine. He didn't fight because he didn't want to upset you, but if they go after Rose than he will hurt the stupid mutt._

I smiled at Emmett and nodded giving him my okay. I couldn't stop him from defending his love. I would kill to protect Edward. I shuddered as I realized that I would even be willing to kill Jake if it meant saving Edward.

_Aw Bella. Don't worry. I don't think it will come to that. He is just happy you are alive even if it is ss a vampire. He thinks you stink, but he also knew that this was what you wanted._

_I know Edward. I knew he would help us, but I don't like that I am willing to hurt him._

_Why love. I personally enjoy the fact that you would do anything to save me. I know I would do the same for you. _

I looked up at Edward and stared into his honey hold eyes.

Paul was gone in the woods now, and Sam walked back out still in wolf form. Probably because he now had no clothes since they had all exploded into pieces when he phased. Good thing Edward here can translate wolf for us.

He elbowed me, and my smile grew.

_It's not like it's a foreign language or something Bella._

_What? I think it's cute that in a way you can speak wolf._

_I swear to God, you are insane._

_Uh huh. Just shut up and translate so we can celebrate our engagement._

Now he smiled at me, and it seemed like he couldn't help himself.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, and I happily kissed him back.

Alice scolded us. "Tsk Tsk. You know you two better stop talking to each other. We have much more important things to deal with, then you two making out."

I pulled away and stuck my tongue out even though I knew we should save this for later. "Sorry, you're right."

She just smiled at me.

Jacob turned around. "You two weren't talking though. Bella, what does she mean?"

For some reason I felt bad, and I didn't want to explain this to him.

Carlisle noting this, spoke up for me. "Bella has some gifts. We already know her mind is like a shield. It protects her from harm that is influenced through the mind, but we have recently learned that if she pushes on it she can expand it, and so far we know she can cover Edward with it, and due to their bond it seems that they can speak to one another in their minds when her shield is placed over him."

Jacob grimaced a little, but he said. "Cool gift Bells."

_He's upset that our bond is so strong. He wishes he could get into your head. In a sense he is jealous. I can't say I blame him though._

I mentally rolled my eyes at him. _Edward. I don't like making him feel bad. Let's get this over with._

He nodded. "Okay Sam. What is your call. We broke the treaty, and we understand this, but what would you like to happen now?"

Carlisle stepped forward. "Sam, I give you my word that we will not return to Forks for at least another 100 years. Maybe even longer. Bella completes our family, and we are all vegetarians. We will not touch another human, and we will be careful to keep our distance so they don't get attached to us."

Sam nodded his huge head, and looked at Carlisle, then Edward, and Alice and then everyone of the vampires behind us. He avoided looking at me. His gaze settled on the Denali coven.

"They are cousins of sorts. Vegetarians like us." Edward told him. He nodded again and let his gaze drift over to me.

His eyes stared into mine for a moment before I spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I wanted this Sam. Please don't expect anything different from me because of what I am now, you know Emily would have given up life to be with you as you would do for her. Sam, please don't hurt my family."

After a few moments his big wolf head nodded, and he looked at Edward.

"Don't worry Sam. We will keep our word." Edward told him.

Sam nodded at Carlisle, and then turned and walked away. The rest of the pack followed except for Jacob.

He just looked at me wrapped in Edward's arms, and I felt bad for causing him so much distress.

"Take care of Charlie for me Jake," I said as I stepped out of Edward's arms.

"Don't worry Bella. He is getting closer to Sue Clearwater. I think they may have something going there." he smirked at me.

"Good. I don't want him to be alone." I walked to him now. "Goodbye Jake. You were a great friend to me."

He looked down at me, and softly hugged me. I cringed from the smell, and so did he, but this was the only goodbye we would ever get so we ignored it.

"Congrats on getting engaged Bella. You look beautiful, and I'm sure you'll make a beautiful bride."

Thanking God that I couldn't blush yet again, I smiled at him. "Thanks Jacob."

He looked at Edward and Edward answered his thoughts. "Don't worry Jacob. I am going to protect her as much as she will let me. She is quite stubborn you know."

I hit Jacob's arm harder than I should have because I was slightly annoyed he was lecturing Edward about me, and his eyes popped. "Damn Bella! That hurts. I was being nice!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well stop it already. Thanks Jake. I know you mean it, but I just wish you weren't so worried. I am not so fragile anymore."

"Yeah I can feel that now. Thanks for that." he said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Jake. I know you heal fast. You'll be fine in like a second."

He laughed slightly then. "Bye Bella." he said softly.

"Bye Jacob."

Then he was gone.

He turned and walked away into the woods, and I heard him as he phased. I listened to his paws hit the floor, and the ground vibrated slightly beneath him.

He didn't look back, and I wouldn't either.

**A/N: Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon if I reach 85 reviews. That's only 6 reviews I'm asking for please. There was some foreshadowing in this chapter, and I hope some of you caught it! So if you enjoyed then REVIEW !!! I've had issues with Fan Fic lately hopefully it's all worked out though so anyways. REVIEW!**

**Mary ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. **

**Sorry for any typos and thanks to everyone who added this to their favorite and alert lists. BIG thanks to my AMAZING reviewers. It makes me feel better about writing this story. All the dresses, gift, and etc. can be found on my page. Okay on to the next chapter.**

Chapter 18 BPOV

_He didn't look back, and I wouldn't either._

We all had retreated back into our home grateful that the pack had been open to reasoning. A part of me was saddened by the fact that I know that I would never see Jacob again, but at least I got a goodbye.

I had decided on the wedding. I wanted it to be just the family, and we could get married at twilight on top of the cliff that I loved. It was beautiful there with an amazing backdrop and the surrounding area was littered with beautiful flowers all along the edges of the clearing.

As soon as I had decided Alice shrieked with happiness. "It will be absolutely amazing Bella" was what she had told me. I wanted to do it fast, and put all of this drama behind us. I wanted to be able to claim Edward as only mine.

So the day before the Denali coven leaves will be the day of our wedding. A part of me did not want Tanya there, but another, bigger, part of me wanted her to witness our vows so she could see for herself that we were bound to one another, and that he would never be with her.

Time had flown by. The wolves had left, and Tanya seemed to behave herself. She even went to the mall with us to pick up Rosalie and Alice's bridesmaid dresses. They were dark blue, and Alice's was short coming to her knees with a cut that changed lengths. The top of her dress was strapless and bunched around her chest. Rosalie's had an even cut at her knees, and it formed a V neck accenting her cleavage nicely but not in a flaunting way that would make me feel inadequate.

Alice was going to be my maid of honor, and Jasper was Edward's best man. Esme would give Edward away and Carlisle was giving me away. We included everyone in our wedding. The only guests were the Denali Coven, and the priest who was marrying us. His name was Father John Macholl, and he was human, but we only needed him for the 15 minute ceremony.

The dress that Alice had got me was a vintage dress. It flowed smoothly down past my feet sweeping the floor as I walked, and it had a sheer lace fabric delicately overlaying the white silk. It bunched around my chest and abdomen gently accenting my chest and it had little sleeves that covered just my shoulders.

When she had shown me it I wanted to cry. It was simple and beautiful, and I loved that it was vintage because my husband to be was over 100 years old, and I also acted so much older than I was so it held more meaning to me because of it's classical age.

Now it was the evening before the wedding, and Edward was going to go hunting. Everyone except Jasper, Emmett, Tanya and myself were going.

Tanya had already hunted earlier the other morning so she did not even know that the others were gone when she would get home. I didn't want to wait for her to return to explain that they had all left. Emmett or Jasper could do that. Edward and I avoided Tanya as much as possible, and Edward had still not said a single word to her since she had tried to attack me. Well, actually nobody except Carlisle and Esme actually spoke nicely to her. Jasper glared at her a lot, Emmett kept bragging about mine and Edward's sex life, and Rosalie and Alice talked loudly about what lingerie I should wear on our honeymoon.

Nobody lectured them or interfered. Tanya was in the wrong, and everyone knew it.

Not wanting to over think things since Edward was gone, and Tanya was still not back, I decided to take a nice bath in mine and Edward's bathroom so I could relax.

I went into our huge bathroom. There were heated white marble floors with double sinks and a huge mirror that covered an entire wall. There was a separate shower with massaging nozzles all over the walls, and we also had a huge jacuzzi tub that could probably fit 5 full grown people, and I quickly flicked the hot water lever all the way down in that. The water would be scolding, and probably burn a human, but it gave me a nice warm relaxing bath. The jets came on, and the water started bubbling in circles.

I lighted a couple vanilla and strawberry candles letting the scents drift around me, and fill my senses, and I drifted into the tub.

I may be a vampire, but I still enjoyed relaxing atmospheres. All of Alice's pampering was beginning to spoil me.

I let myself lean my head back, and enjoy the heat. I washed with Edward's favorite strawberry scented shampoo, and body wash, and I just let myself enjoy the peace and quiet.

As I lied there I briefly considered why it was so quiet. Usually Emmett and Jazz were much more rambunctious and loud. They had wanted to stay with me to spend time with me, and we all wrestled and played Need for Speed: Pro Street on the Playstation 3. I won in wrestling, but Emmett and Jasper alternated kicking my ass in the game.

I sucked at video games. I could live without them. Then I had left them to their business.

I wanted to push my shield out around Edward so we could talk, but I knew Alice would kill me. She wanted to keep him out of my mind so he couldn't see my dress. She was having a hard enough time keeping him out of her mind, and did not want to add my mind to the problems.

A soft click registered inside of my mind, but I paid it no attention. I sniffed the air to try to smell if someone walked in, but all I could small was vanilla and strawberries along with a hint of Edward from before he left for the hunt.

I pulled myself out of the tub, and dried myself off wrapping a fluffy yellow robe that came down to just above my knees around myself tightly. I wasn't sure if Emmett or Jasper had came in the room. Surely Tanya wouldn't have entered, we didn't speak let alone go to one another's room.

I slowly opened the bedroom door, and I felt my eyes widen in shock.

There on mine and Edward's bed was Tanya.

There laying out like whore with nothing but a skimpy purple and black lingerie piece on was this strawberry blond bitch.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped as she scurried to get out of my bed. She didn't have anything to cover herself with, and a loud growl erupted from my chest.

Suddenly, the band snapped in my mind, and I heard Edward.

_Bella, what why are you opening your mind? Bella...Oh my God..._

He snarled in his thoughts as he saw what I was showing him. Tanya half naked sprawled out across the bed we laid in together.

I couldn't restrain myself as a louder and fiercer growl came through me. I was standing in the doorway to the bathroom as Tanya cornered herself to the edge of the room trying to reach the doorway that would lead her to the hallway.

"Be....Bella..." She stuttered. "I didn't know you were here...I mean...I thought it was Edward in there..."

I snarled now letting my lips curve up in a bitter snarl. I crouched down ready to attack her. Her words were only making me angrier.

_Bella, I will kill her if she hurts you. Bella, please we're running back. We're only 5 minutes away. Please Bella._

_She won't hurt me Edward. I am going to kill her. Rip her fucking head off. She came in here to steal you from me. I am going to fucking kill her._

_Bella._

"Bella please..." Tanya had her hand out like she wanted to calm me by extending a hand. She was at the door now, and I heard Jasper and Emmett burst in through the front door screaming, "Bella, why are you growling?"

Before Tanya had time to move.

Before Edward had time to scold me in my thoughts.

Before Emmett had time to get up the stairs.

Before Jasper had time to send calming waves towards me.

I lunged.

I hit Tanya with so much force that we went flying through the door and off the landing.

We hit the floor next to the staircase, and Emmett and Jasper stared at us like they had lost all train of thought for a moment.

Two half naked girls were attacking one another right in front of them.

Except Tanya wasn't fighting. She was barely even trying to stop me. All she did was cry out and let me punch her.

I kneed her in her abdomen, and I punched her until my fist seemed to be indented in her shoulder.

I was getting so carried away in attacking her that I could barely hear Jazz and Emmett.

"Stop smirking Emmett we need to stop this, Bella is going to kill her." I could feel Jasper trying to send me waves of calm, but I pushed through them and focused on my anger.

I could hear Edward asking me to stop attacking her before I got hurt, but his voice only reminded me of her laying in our bed waiting to try and seduce my fiancée.

I whipped Tanya into the staircase and it crumpled beneath her. I lunged at her again, and this time I bit her. She screamed out in pain as a metallic screeching filled the air as I started to tear her arm off of her body.

_Bella!!!_

Edward sounded worried.

"Shit." I heard Jasper yell, and suddenly I felt Emmett putting his arms around my waist pulling me away.

I opened my mouth to scream for them to let me go and then Emmett pinned me to the floor.

I looked at Tanya with so much hate in my eyes, and I wanted to kill her. I wanted to keep tearing her body apart, and still I wanted to kill her.

Since that bitch would just not give up trying, I would have to kill her.

But I was on the floor, and Emmett was pinned on top of me holding my legs down, and Jasper had my hands pinned above my head.

"Shit Bella, it's over. You got her okay. She won't mess with Edward anymore. Bella calm down." Jasper was trying to rationalize with me, and keep me calm, but I kept thrashing around.

Emmett couldn't speak yet, and when his eyes met mine I stopped screaming.

Emmett who almost always found humor and kept smiling through the worst of situations was now scowling.

As he looked at me I stopped thrashing, and he spoke.

"Bella, you are my baby sister and that whore keeps trying to hurt you. Don't think that I don't want to hurt her. I want to let you kill her, better yet, I want to kill her, but we can't Bells. That would make us just as bad as her. Just as bad as the Volturi. You think I like seeing my baby sister in pain. You think I want to hold you down?"

I looked at Tanya who was laying against the debris of the broken stairs clutching her half detached arm to her as if she was trying to hold it together.

She looked pathetic.

She was pathetic. She kept trying to seduce Edward even though he didn't want her.

"Bella," Jasper spoke now. "Please let me calm you down. The others are almost here. I can hear them."

I nodded slightly still pinned by their iron bodies, and still hating Tanya. But I let Jasper try to calm me. I didn't want to feel it, but there was no fighting it when I let my will go.

The waves swept over me. He wasn't trying to influence any drastic emotions on me.

Jasper just made me feel indifferent. He let me keep my hate for her, but he pushed away my intense want to kill her, and to laugh when I kicked her strawberry blond hair covered head off of my cliff.

_Bella, please love, I love you. Bella, I am here please._

Edward came rushing into the room. He was alone because he was faster than everyone else, but his eyes narrowed slightly as he saw the position I was in.

_What are they doing to you!_

I saw my position in his eyes, and thanked God I couldn't blush. This was embarrassing. All I had on was my yellow fluffy robe, and it was partially open exposing a small part of my chest, and it had risen to the middle of my thigh. Jasper still had my arms pinned above me causing my robe to open more slightly, and Emmett was literally sprawled on top of me.

_I swear to God I am going to rip their eyes out._

_Please Edward. This is so not the problem now. They aren't hurting me, and they weren't trying anything. They just tried to stop me from killing the bitch._

Tanya was no longer Tanya to me now. She would always just be the bitch.

_Just because it is innocent, and probably even necessary doesn't mean I have to like seeing it. What man wants to see his brothers pinning his future wife down as she is barely clothed._

I sighed in frustration at his one track mind. "Edward! Please, one situation at a time!"

Emmett looked at me confused before saying, "Oh the mind link thing...." I nodded and offered him a weak smile trying to pull my arms up so I could get up, but Jasper kept them pinned to the floor securely.

I looked at Edward. _A little help here please. I am not going to kill her....not right now anyways._

Edward scowled at Jasper, and he instantly released my hands, and then Emmett slowly crawled off of me. Edward was glaring at Emmett as he rushed to me scooping me up in his arms, and cradling me to his chest.

"Edward, I had to hold her down. She was literally ripping Tanya apart bro." He gestured to Tanya whose left arm was still dangling off of her shoulder.

I had almost ripped it away, but their interruptions had distracted me.

_Edward, they needed to stop me. Don't be mad at them. I would have killed the bitch._

_Love, I don't care. You could have killed her. I just didn't want you to get hurt._

_Well, I totally kicked ass so ha. _I mentally stuck my tongue out at him, and he kissed my hair.

Just then everyone flew into the room. The bitch's family rushed to her, and my family rushed to me.

"Carlisle, make sure that whore isn't going to lose her arm. I'm fine." I told Carlisle as he started to walk towards me obviously checking me out to make sure I was not harmed. I was his priority.

He nodded and turned to the bitch, and he looked at her arm, which was starting to sickeningly reattach itself to her shoulder. I grimaced as I saw the tendons in his arms reach out and twist together. It was sickening to watch.

The whole family crowded around me blocking the gross image from my sight, but nobody spoke.

Everyone looked angry, and it confused me for a minute. Were they mad at me or were they mad at the bitch, or was Esme mad about the house. Oh my God, look at all of the damage.

My mouth opened slightly in horror as I examined the destroyed staircase, and the railing on the landing that I had thrown ourselves off of. The door to our bedroom was laying across the hall splintered in different directions and angles, and there were indentations all along the floor and walls in the room.

_Bella you are utterly ridiculous. The house can be fixed easily and quickly. Esme is just upset because she thinks that you are angry at her. _

_For what! How could I ever be angry with her? She did nothing wrong!_

_She insisted we give her a second chance, and look at what happened. She feels that she let her daughter down._

_No never!_

"Oh Esme!" I cried out pushing myself out of Edward's arms. "I am sorry about the house and everything. Please this is so not your fault. Please..."

I hugged her tightly and she leaned her head against mine. "I am so sorry my daughter. I am so sorry. She is gone now..... tonight." she spoke gently and she pulled away kissing my forehead as if she were really my mother.

She turned around and her voice was firm and angry.

"It's time for your family to leave."

**A/N: Okay so yeah! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but now that I am done with already finished chapters I have to make it up as I type so sometimes my fingers type up a different world than the one my mind plays out lol. Anyways if you guys enjoyed then please REVIEW just press the little button and type away your thoughts and opinions. It means so much to me. I have 85 reviews so I just want to reach 90. I am only asking for 5 reviews, just 5! Next chapter is the little wedding scene and yes it is little because this is more of a drama story than a romance fluffy wedding happily ever after story. So it is just part of the ride =) okay REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW if you want the next chapter.**

**Done begging now.**

**Mary**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related.**

**Sorry for any typos and sorry it has been a while since my last update but I had some family birthdays we needed to prepare for and celebrate etc. So here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy and keep reviewing I am so happy this reached 93 reviews just 7 away from 100!!! YAY and Yippie we all got our Twilight DVDs or Blu-Rays. Todays a great day, but this chapter was just hard to write for some reason.**

**Bella's something borrowed and something new are all on my profile Check them out.**

Chapter 19 BPOV

"_It's time for your family to leave."_

Tanya left that morning before our wedding. Edward and I were not the only ones who did not want her there.

There had come a point in the night when Jasper had to hold Alice back because she was so angry at what Tanya had tried to do. I wasn't just Alice's sister, I was her best friend and Alice was ready to kill the bitch that tried to take my man, her brother, away from me.

I smirked as I watched Alice lunge at Tanya in her anger. Once everyone had verified that I was not hurt and the only damage to me was the hurt I felt from Tanya, they all let their emotions go.

The rest of the Denali coven basically begged, apologized, and pleaded to us that we let them stay and wish Edward and I their well wishes and their congratulations on our wedding.

So after a long inner battle. I decided that they could stay, but they had to agree to my one condition.

If Tanya showed up and ruined my day, I was free to finish ripping off the arm I started with.

None of them were very enthused with my bargain, but I was not in the mood to make any of them happy. They may love that slut, but they all knew her actions were wrong.

So now I was in Alice's bathroom, and her and Rose were back to playing Bella Barbie. They blew out my hair so it fell in dark chestnut waves around my marble and pale shoulders. I had no makeup on except for a sheer lip gloss that glistened gently.

I couldn't help but feel like I wished I could cry when Esme, Rose and Alice provided me with my traditional wedding needs.

Rosalie loaned me her tiara that she wore on her and Emmett's first wedding as my something borrowed. My something old was the ring Edward gave me. It was his mother's old wedding ring. My something blue was the lingerie that Alice had insisted would drive Edward crazy . It was a blue corset with silk ties overlaying the clasps and matching silk panties. My something new was the sapphire blue diamond necklace that the entire family gave me as a gift.

I tried to insist that my dress was something new, but they all proved me wrong because since my dress was vintage it technically was not something new. It was actually something quite old.

I had given up fighting. I knew that this family would give us gifts. It was unstoppable, and I knew that at one point I would insist on buying them things too so I just smiled and accepted. It was actually a beautiful necklace, but I was sure it cost a fortune.

It was a blue diamond, and those are extremely rare. So my Bella Barbie session ended with Rose connecting the clasp on my newly added necklace.

I didn't mind. I wanted to look gorgeous for Edward especially after everything that had happened lately.

Alice suggested postponing the wedding, but when I saw the look in Edward's eyes I couldn't even bare to give that thought another moment of our time.

This was important to Edward, and it was important to the rest of our family, but it was also very important to me.

After the latest stunt of that bitch. I couldn't help but feel the need to want to be able to proclaim to every woman that this man wasn't just with me, but he was also my husband.

So Tanya left. Carlisle checked her arm, both families scolded her, and she left to go back to Alaska.

I couldn't help but smile that I had kicked her ass twice, and I would gladly do it again.

So everyone was at my cliff now waiting for me to make my grand entrance.

I took an unneeded breath and left. It was already decided that Edward and I would spend eternity together, but this just made it official to everyone and if there was a God, and Carlisle was right and we had our souls, then this marriage was a union for his eyes too.

Emmet and Jasper had decorated with Esme while we were all getting ready, and they had turned my beautiful cliff into an amazing scene. There were layers of multi colored rose petals decorating the path to a unique arch that Jasper had built for us. It was made of nothing but roses that twisted and curved over our heads.

I blinked my eyes rapidly trying to make sure that this was all real. There were twinkling lights decorating all of the trees making it appear that fire flies were lining the path I walked. The priest stood at the center of the arch.

I heard Edward's piano playing start and I looked over to see a small c.d player nestled into a giant pine. It was a beautiful composition and it made my dead heart squeeze in joy.

Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, and Kate all stood dutifully a few feet away from the arch. They were our only guests. I wish Jake and the pack could have been here. I wish my father was going to give me away. I wish Renee and Phil were here to see this, but I knew it was better this way.

They were safe, and they would always know I loved them. I needed to focus on the future, and not dwell on the past. I didn't see Edward until he moved in front of the path.

Edward started to walk the path towards the arc then with Esme tucked into his side gently. Emmett walked with Rosalie then and Jasper and Alice followed. Carlisle came to me, and gently kissed my cheek. I smiled up at him, and sighed.

"Let's go Dad." I smirked up at him. He took my arm in his, and we walked towards my future husband.

I met Edward under the arch and I smiled gently at him as he took my hand. I barely paid any attention to the priest or the words he was saying. All I could focus on was Edward.

It came to our vows, and we recited the original words from the Bible, but we both added our own personal touches.

"Bella would you like to begin." Father John asked me.

I nodded grabbing Edward's hand gently.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. From the very first day that I met you I knew I was meant for you, and you were meant for me. This was our destiny and I am so grateful that I have been granted this amazing dream. You are my very own personal dream come true, and I will never in a million years wish you away. Thank you for loving me, and for choosing me. You are my everything, and I cannot wait to continue loving you for all of forever."

I smirked at the hidden meaning in that last line. The only one out of the loop was the priest.

Edward stared at me with so much wonder and amazement in his eyes that it made my smile grow, and I had the urge to wave my hand in front of him, and bring him back to reality.

He looked like he was going to cry or something, and it made me want to blush. I really still had no idea what I had ever done to deserve the love of this amazing man before me, and for some reason he felt the same way about me.

We were total fools when it came to one another.

"I love you Edward." I nodded at Father John that I was finished.

"Edward you can go now if you wish."

Edward stared at the priest like he was a Godsend giving him the go ahead to speak.

"Bella, my love. I have waited my entire life for you, and now that I found you I want to spend every waking moment of my existence with you. I love you more than I ever thought possible, and I know that you make my life worth living. You have made me a happier man than anyone thought I could be, and I owe you so much for that happiness. I will never stop loving you Isabella Marie Swan."

He gently took my hand up to his lips and kissed me there.

Then the rings were placed, and finally Father John said, "You may kiss the bride."

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile, and gently pressed his lips against mine.

He probably intended this to be a gentle and showy kiss, but I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me deepening the kiss. He slowly pulled his face away chuckling gently. "Bella love, shall we?" he cocked his head towards the path signifying that we should stop making out in front of everyone and leave.

"Wait!" Alice basically shrieked. I looked at her slightly worried, but she just smiled and said. "Pictures Bella. Trust me you will want to remember this."

I smirked at her, and nodded my head and the photos began. Alice had already photographed our kiss and other memorable moments from the ceremony, but now she wanted to include the family.

We must have taken over 1000 photos. Us with the who family, Edward with the family, just me with the family, Edward with individuals, me with individuals. Then couples. Then Edward with couples, then me with couples. My head was spinning as I tried to see the point in taking so many pictures, but after the priest left Alice explained that after 100 years or so I would be desperate and overjoyed to have so many perfect moments captured of my first wedding with Edward.

I was just confused that there was going to be a second or third wedding. Seeing my confusion Emmett slung his over muscled arm over my shoulder saying, "Appearances Bells. How you going to claim you got married in 2009 when you're still 18 years old and married in 2160?"

I nodded my head finally understanding, and then Emmett gave me a huge bear hug catching me off guard with an unusually sweet sentiment. "You look beautiful little sis." I couldn't help but beam at my favorite big brother. He was exactly the brother I never had, but every single girl wishes that she did have.

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you Emmett, can you release me so I can go my new husband please?"

He laughed. "Of course Bells." Then he set me on my feet gently, and I rushed to Edward who was in an embrace with Esme. If vampires could cry I knew she would be. She had worried more than anyone else about Edward finding love. She had always loved me and accepted our relationship even when I was human. She just wanted her children to be happy.

We hugged everyone, and said our goodbyes. The Denali coven left immediately after the ceremony after apologizing yet again, and wishing us all well. Then the rest of the family went back to the house, and Edward and I said our goodbyes so we could leave on our honeymoon.

We were going to travel through the world apparently. Edward wanted to show me everything that I had ever dreamed of being able to see. We would go to Rome, Tuscany, Sicily, Paris, St. Petersburg, London, and even Greece. Edward said if there was any place I wanted to see than we could take a detour and go there too. We had arranged so we could be gone for an entire month.

I would miss my new family, but I was looking forward to an entire month of uninterrupted sex with my delicious husband. I briefly wondered if a month would even be long enough for me to get enough of him, but I highly doubted it.

We took off, and Edward and I settled in for the plane ride to our first stop in Italy.

I couldn't help the huge smile that would not leave my face. I was too happy. I had Edward all to myself for 30 days, and that would just be amazingly perfect. I was in my own personal slice of heaven and nobody would interrupt us this time.

Edward seemed amused by my smiling. "C'mon love, let me in that pretty little head of yours. Please. Let me see what you're thinking."

I shook my head vigorously. I may not be able to blush, but I still got embarrassed. Right now I was not ready to just show him all of the compromising positions and situations I was fantasizing about.

Nobody really worried about me hurting myself now. I had even practiced with my gift a little, and we learned that I could wrap my shield around the whole family. We tested it when I wrapped it around Alice and we learned that Edward couldn't read her mind. It worked for the whole family, and even with the Denali coven. However, only Edward and I could talk to each other in our minds. Carlisle attributed that to our connection from before I was changed.

I wondered if there were any other powers I had, or if this was it. Carlisle said that my gifts seemed to be connected to being triggered by my emotions. So the only way to see how much I could really do was to seriously play with my emotions.

That was not something Edward wanted to experiment with. He said this was amazing enough, and that we shouldn't look for other gifts.

But I couldn't help myself. I just felt like there was more inside of me. More than just protecting my mind and my families minds. I felt like if it ever came down to a real battle I needed to be able to do more than just shield their minds.

Edward interrupted my thoughts by gently kissing my temple.

"Mrs. Cullen, we will be landing in 10 minutes."

I smiled at him, and leaned across the seat to kiss him fully on the lips.

I slid my tongue out and trailed it gently across his lips, and he groaned in response. I softly placed my hand on his thigh and started trailing it up towards his growing erection. I lowered my head to his neck as I kept moving my hand forward.

I was now grateful for the useless blanket that the flight attendant had insisted on giving us since it was supposedly very cold in the plane. Edward told me to just take it for appearances sake. Normal people would have goosebumps by now.

I swiftly pushed my hand over his erection that was now prominent and bulging against his black slacks. He leaned his head back in frustration, and I smiled against his skin.

"Poor evil." He muttered. "Oh Edward, you think I am being mean. Just wait and see now." I whispered.

His eyes popped open as I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants freeing his huge erection.

We were on a plane with over 160 people on it, and even though we were in first class there were still 4 other people by us. 2 people in front of use, and 2 people behind us. The rows opposite us were empty, but the attendants still kept walking by us.

I knew this was risky for Edward. He was over 100 years old, and this kind of behavior, while it was not taboo or anything, was still extreme for him.

He was right. I was kind of evil.

I wrapped my hand around his hardness and slowly moved up and down. His head pushed further into the seat and I heard a spring pop, and I couldn't help but giggle gently.

He shook his head like he was trying to fight away any thoughts. "Bella." He whispered harshly.

I grabbed his erection harder and started moving it faster. I placed my lips against the smooth flesh under and to the side of his neck. I gently licked and nipped against his skin there, and I felt a growl building in his chest so I quickly moved my lips to his so no noise would come out.

We kissed deeply and passionately as I moved my hand faster along his smooth shaft, and he brought one of his hands to my hair where it tangled in my soft waves pulling my body closer to his.

I was almost out of my seat by now, and I am sure that the other guests were not too happy with our public make out show. I felt so bad secretly giving Edward a hand job on a plane where he could not break anything in his excitement. He could barely even make a sound.

His other hand was firmly around the around the arm rest and I could see it crumpling under his force.

I internally shrugged. He needed to exert the pressure somewhere. They could buy a new arm rest.

I kept moving my hand against his smooth hardness, and I knew he was going to cum because of the pulsing there. He moaned softly into my mouth, and he exploded all over my hand and the thin navy blue blanket.

"Bella," He said gently. I kissed his lips again stopping his sentence. I gracefully tucked him back into his pants and zipped and buttoned his pants just as the pilot began to land the plane.

"I have impeccable timing." I said coyly as I wiped my hand clean on the ruined blanket and discarded it to the side. Edward shook his head and took it back shoving it in our small carry on bag. "Why are you.." "Well, Bella I don't think that anyone would appreciate using a blanket that was soaked with my venom. What if it did something to the other blankets when they washed it and it started some weird disease or something...."

"Okay Edward. I get it. We don't want any Resident Evil Apocalyptic thing happening because you cummed all over a blanket." I said quietly for his ears only.

He shot me an evil look.

"You know Mrs. Cullen, my love."

"What?" I asked slightly worried by the evil glint in his eyes.

"I will get you back. Revenge is one of my specialties."

**A/N: Okay so I am so happy this reached 93 reviews just 7 away from 100 so I am only asking for 7 reviews to make that goal. Please pretty please review. I will update soon. Bella gets another gift for the wedding still, but I wanted her to get it after the honeymoon not before. Sometimes I feel like people don't like the story, but I have my normal reviewers like SisterCat144 (Alisha) and theLadyKt, mrswilliamdarcy, jedrello, soccer11, and this story is for them. I love everyone who reviews and thanks to everyone who faved or alerted this story, if you like it then REVIEW and I will update very soon!!! ;) Sorry for any typos again. I didn't get to proofread this chapter and I just wanted to post it so you all have it.**

**Thanks!! Mary**

**P.S: There is some more drama well the big drama I wanted to incorporate and it makes the story longer but I need to know if people want that. Let me know. REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Sorry it seems like I am updating slower but it has to be this way. My semester is coming to end soon and there are so many papers and assignments that need to get done, but I will always update soon so don't worry! THANKS so much to everyone who added this to their Faves and Alerts and especially to my Reviewers. You are all amazing and make me want to keep writing! So on to the next chapter. SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS.**

Chapter 20 POV

"_I will get you back. Revenge is one of my specialties."_

I scoffed at Edward knowing that he would always be way to modest to pay me back any sort of revenge. Yes he could get revenge on all of his siblings, but I didn't believe he would be capable of doing anything to me.

We exited the plane and began our honeymoon. Our hotel was gorgeous, and we of course had the penthouse suite. I was so happy being there and all of the sights that Edward showed me were absolutely breathtaking.

The weeks passed by in a blur, and before I knew it we were packing up our bags to head back to the airport to head home.

I laid one of my silk lingerie sets in my suitcase, and started to zip it up when Edward interrupted me.

His strong arms wound around my waist and he pulled me tightly against his chest pressing his hardness into my back.

I lolled my head back against his chest and sighed happily.

We had had sex in more places than I could count and more times than I could count, but I was captured in the heavenly oblivion of Edward being inside of me constantly and without being interrupted.

"Oh Edward, I miss everyone so much, but I can't help that I enjoyed those being with you. I could get used to this." I said softly.

He pulled me closer, "I love you too Bella. We have an eternity to escape away together." He leaned his lips against my open neck and kissed me softly. Trailing his mouth along to my collar bone while he let his hand drift down to my skirt. He slowly slipped one hand under the waist band sliding his hand in it as he began to tease me.

I moaned and arched into him wanting him to go further.

Just then the hotel manager knocked gently on our door. "Mr. And Mrs. Cullen, your limo has arrived to take you to the airport."

Edward chuckled and I groaned in frustration. All day today Edward seemed to be coming closer to me getting me ready to have sex, and then we were constantly interrupted by house cleaning, elevator boys, doormen, masseuses, the hotel manager, or our town guide leaders wishing us well on our journey home. We had become quite popular. What bugged me the most was that I was sure Edward knew he was riling me up all the time, and he also knew that while he got me going, we were going to keep getting interrupted.

This was getting annoying, and my lace pink panties were officially wet from my unfulfilled desire.

Needless to say I was uncomfortable, and sexually frustrated.

Edward opened the door smiling and the bell boys walked in taking all of our luggage. I sat grimly on the king size bed giving them aggravated stares.

One of them named Rick quietly spoke to me. "It was my pleasure helping to accommodate such a beautiful young woman Mrs. Cullen. Your husband is a lucky man."

Internally I was screaming at just how unlucky my husband was going to be if he didn't give up the goods soon, but I forced myself to smile showing all of my teeth, and poor Rick dropped our luggage from his grasp.

I quickly closed my lips and looked away feeling annoyed, but not wanting to raise suspicion. Edward was quickly there picking up the luggage and handing it to Rick along with an extremely generous tip.

Rick nodded and left stumbling out of our room.

Edward shut the door behind him. "Ready love."

I growled slightly angry that I didn't get to have sex in this room one last time, but I stood up and swiftly walked out of the room with Edward behind me.

In the limo we sat quietly on opposite sides of one another. Edward kept smirking at me occasionally like he knew why I was irritated, and I kept sulking pressing myself into the soft leather refusing to look at him.

He was teasing me, and he knew I wouldn't be able to get what I wanted. I felt like a little kid at a birthday party screaming for cake and seeing it right in front of her but all she got was to lick the icing.

At least I knew he wouldn't be able to torture me in front of people. Edward was way too old fashioned and for once I was grateful.

"Bella love, please tell me what is wrong." I looked away at him, and rolled the window between us and Adam, the chauffeur down to ask a question. "Adam," I spoke sweetly knowing it would irritate Edward.

"Ye....yes, Mrs. Cullen." He replied. I was getting good at dazzling humans. It seemed too easy, and it came in handy.

"I was just wondering how far to the airport?" I leaned forward to the window so I could lean my head to look at him.

I heard Edward growl softly. Probably in response to the thoughts I was sure that Adam was having about me since I was staring at him waiting to answer my question. He didn't reply so I said, "Adam, well do you know how long it will be?"

He shook his head, and I couldn't help but smile. It was amusing to see humans react to us so blindly.

"Sorry Mrs. Cullen. It will be about 20 minutes."

I nodded my head and rolled the window back up, but Edward stopped it telling Adam in a firm voice. "Do not interrupt us until we reach the airport."

Adam nodded and the window went up and locked into place.

Before I could question Edward and keep acting angry at him for his teasing he was on his knees and his hands were locked my hips. He lightly kissed my lips and his tongue darted into my mouth slowly tasting me. I moaned letting go of my anger. My panties instantly became soaked with another layer of my wetness, and I couldn't help the pleasure that just his lips and touch brought to me. The fire ignited in my stomach, and I tilted my head to gain access to his throat to kiss him there, but he stopped me. He lowered his head along my chest quickly making his way along my breasts. Spending several minutes pinching and nipping at my nippled through the thin fabric of my gray blouse. He stayed at my chest for a while not going where I desperately needed him to go.

Finally after about 15 minutes of kissing and easy fondling he lowered his hands to the inside of my skirt pushing it up around my waist. He cupped my heat and shook his head at the wetness there, and then he easily ripped the little fabric off of me and putting it in his inner coat pocket. I smiled liking that he had my wet panties in his coat. It made me feel like I was claiming him, and he was claiming me. He quickly inserted a finger into me, and I hissed in pleasure.

We only had 5 minutes, and we couldn't have sex, but he could still give me the release that I needed. He pushed his fingers in and out of me quickly while kissing my hip bones softly, and when his lips reached my inner thigh I moaned again at the contact. He slowly licked my nub with his soft tongue, and he removed his fingers, replacing them with his tongue.

I screamed out his name, and my hands found their way roughly to his hair needing tension. He had never done this before. It had just never came up, and now as his tongue darted inside of me twirling around inside of me, I found my walls clenching tighter, and I knew that I was about to explode.

"Mr. Cullen, we have arrived." Adam's voice came over the intercom, and I bit back my tongue as I wanted to scream as Edward lifted his head away from me smiling.

I had thought I was done with the teasing and frustration. Apparently I was wrong. I stared at Edward angrier than I ever thought I could be at my gorgeous husband, and while I knew it was stupid I was still angry.

I wanted sex, he knew it, and he was teasing me on purpose.

Why the hell was he deliberately torturing me!!!

Edward pulled my skirt back down and opened the door. I frowned the whole way inside and I kept on frowning as we sat in our seats in first class.

Just then my cell phone rang, and I answered it quickly. It was Alice. "Oh Bella. I missed you so much. I can't wait for you get home. We have to go shopping, and I so love the gifts you got me. Thank you so much!." I laughed lightly at her pixie voice bubbling over with excitement.

"Alice! You weren't supposed to peak!." I scolded gently. I knew she would see her gifts, along with everyone else's.

"Well too bad. So where was your favorite place?"

Without hesitation I replied. "Greece. It was absolutely gorgeous, and beautiful even though we mostly stayed in all day and only explored at night."

Alice giggled knowing exactly what we had been doing as we stayed in all day.

"Oh Bella. I should tell you. Edward is teasing you because it is his way of getting revenge on you.." She said it so quietly I barely heard her so I was sure that Edward hadn't.

The wheels in my mind stopped turning, and I realized this was my payback for getting him off on the plane ride to the beginning of our honeymoon. So he was teasing me on the way back.

"Thanks Alice, the plane is taking off now. I will see you in a couple hours. Tell everyone we say hi!"

She squealed her goodbyes and we hung up.

The plane took off, and I looked at Edward with a new sort of pride. My old fashioned husband was branching out and experimenting new territory because he was getting me back for before.

I must say it was a good idea. I basically craved him 24/7 so what better way to frustrate me then to deny me what my body so desperately craved. I now understood why he kept smirking at me even though he knew I was irritated.

He knew I was cranky because I wanted him.

I am quite sure seeing my frustration at not getting what I wanted is quite the ego boost for his self esteem. He probably feels great about himself right now.

Great I just inflamed his ego even more now. I mentally smacked myself on my head, and got an idea.

I looked at him and smiled down pushing the band down around my mind, and I watched as his eyes widened at what I was showing him.

Images of me in scantily clad clothing. Images of us having sex in the bathroom on the plane. Images of me naked running my hands down his naked body and slowly sucking his head as I took him in my mouth.

_Bella. What are you doing. Oh my God. Bella. _

In my head I slowly straddled him, and pushed my wet core over his hardness, and I showed him my moaning and screaming of his name. I kept imagining us having hot wild sex, and me screaming for him. I showed him every location I could imagine us doing it. In the dressing room, the water, the hot tub, the shower, the floor, the bed, standing up, against a wall, against the piano, in the car, in the plane.

The more I showed him things, the harder he seemed to become. Just seeing him so hard made me grow wet again, and his eyes glazed over with desire at my thoughts. I may be sending him select images, but he could hear how much I still wanted him.

_Edward I want you so badly. You have been so bad teasing me all day, and now I don't know what to do._

_Bella. Please. I need you so love._

_Guess you shouldn't have teased me all day then. Guess you shouldn't be trying to get revenge on me._

His eyes popped open wider. _ALICE. She told you. _

_So what. Admit it. I have the upper hand here Edward, and I must say I win this one. No more revenge for you._

I dramatized another image of me performing oral on him, and I swear his eyes rolled back in his head.

_Better than any porno in the world. My God Bella, these images are almost as good as the real thing. They even feel real._

_Aww well, I am glad you like._

Then I pushed the shield back up. I smirked and giggled as Edward growled a little too loudly causing one of the flight attendants to stumble, and look around curiously with a small scared look in her eyes.

I bit my inner cheek so I didn't laugh at her. I was too clumsy as a human to laugh at someone being scared into a stumble.

The attendants disappeared into their cabin, and we were left alone in the first class with the now familiar thick curtain in place separating us from the rest of the plane.

"You know Edward, with all of the money our family seems to have, I am surprised that you don't have your own plane." I said nonchalantly as if I had not just thrown hundreds of X rated images at his mind.

He looked at me, and his eyes were still layered with a thick desire and I couldn't help the arousal that this look made me feel.

Edward seemed to sense it too because he smiled at me, but he didn't say anything.

"Our own personal plane would be a little too much, don't you think? However, we do have our multiple cars, and we even have a family yacht."

"What! Really!. I want to go see it." I said excitedly.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and I could see the desire lifting from his eyes, but I started to notice that his erection was still standing strong.

"Okay love. I will show you it one day soon. Maybe the whole family could take a vacation together."

I smiled liking that idea and he leaned in and softly kissed my cheek, and whispering in my ear,

"That was so cruel of you love. I can't help but want to take you right here now. Maybe we could join the mile high club."

The small fire of desire inside of me leaped with joy at the thought, but I remembered the torture he had executed on me earlier.

I bit my lower lip softly and I shook my head. "Sorry Edward."

I almost reconsidered when I saw how his face fell. It almost broke my heart.

"Love, okay you are officially the best at getting revenge. I need you." he said softly and it sounded almost pained.

I was sure that an erection of that size could not be pleasant to have without getting any release, but now he knew my pain from earlier.

I pushed the shield again.

_Yes Edward, you learned the lesson you painfully taught me. Payback is indeed a bitch. But at least earlier I had the decency to let you finish and don't worry, I won't let you be in pain._

I quickly snatched the thin blue blanket down from where I had it resting above my head and threw it over Edward's and mine laps.

_Bella, love, what are you doing?_

_I think you learned your lesson. You already admitted I am better at getting revenge so now I sure as hell don't want these slutty attendants to see this erection, and think it is for them._

_Bella, I must say, I love you and I am sorry for tempting you so many times earlier today._

_Enough Edward. Just enjoy._

I quickly undid his pants and freed him. I began to stroke him softly, and then as I grasped him a little firmer and moved my hand up and down I showered his mind with the same images as I had before.

His mouth opened in shock as the onslaught of images, and the current actions I was taking on his body seemed to override all of his senses. I smiled and leaned over kissing along his neck as I enjoyed the fact that the only current thoughts running through his mind were my name and his love for me. Every now and then he thought about how good this felt, but it was mostly my name that conquered his thoughts.

Then his hand reached up my skirt pushing my legs away from one another. I had forgotten that my panties were currently in his inner coat pocket and I was still wet from our previous encounters. Finally Edward gave me what I had desperately needed as he pumped his smooth fingers in and out of me. Our thoughts blended together in screams of internal ecstasy and pleasure, and images of our love making. It was all so jumbled that I couldn't tell his images apart from my own.

I was in heaven. Finally we both came, and once again Edward thoroughly soaked the blanket. I smiled at him, and he smiled at me. We quickly adjusted ourselves to innocent positions and the blanket was added to our small carry on bags.

I now had two Edward coated blankets, and I smiled at the idea of it.

_I love you Bella Cullen._

_I love you too Edward. Thank you for the best honeymoon ever._

_No thanks necessary love. You made it amazing._

We kissed passionately, and when we pulled apart I looked up to see the flight attendant coming out. She pulled back the curtain and addressed the whole plane announcing that we would land in Colorado in 20 minutes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

We left the terminal and I ran to our family. They were all standing in front of a silver car that I couldn't quite make out, but I ignored it and went straight for them.

We all hugged and expressed our feeling of missing one another, and then Alice started bouncing.

I raised an eyebrow at her curious as to what she was excited for now.

Edward chuckled and threw an arm over me kissing my hair.

Carlisle spoke. "Bella, my dear, we waited to give you this last wedding gift because it wouldn't be of use to you on a honeymoon, and well now that you're home we couldn't wait much longer. It's from all of us, and we hope you enjoy it."

They all moved to the sides revealing a sleek silver sports car. My jaw dropped as I took it in. It was absolutely gorgeous and it looked fast.

"It is a Chevy Corvette Stingray. Of course it will suck for the mountains, but it is perfect for the streets, and it reaches over 200 mph, and it hasn't even been released yet. We had to pull some strings."

Rosalie stated proudly.

She was staring at the car the way she stared at Emmett sometimes, and it made me want to laugh at her. Every man in the world would want her. She was gorgeous and loved cars like she loved men.

"I love it!" I smiled and told everyone.

We all got in our cars, and drove home. I loved the feel of my new car, and it was surprisingly comfortable.

Edward settled into the passenger seat, and I could see that he wanted to drive my new toy.

"You can drive it when we get home hun." I told him knowingly.

His smile grew larger, and he bounced slightly with anticipation reminding me of Alice. They were both so silly sometimes. It made sense that they were each other's favorite sibling.

"So Edward, what's this cost." I asked innocently.

His smile fell slightly. "Bella, just be happy with it..."

"I am Edward. But I am curious, and Rose said it was unreleased. Just tell me or I will ask Alice."

He sighed and leaned back. "It is supposed to market at $104,000 when they release it."

My jaw dropped. "What! That could buy a small home in some cities!" I exclaimed.

We pulled up to the garage, and I parked my new car in the spot that they had opened for me. We would drive the snowmobiles up to the house, and then Carlisle and Esme were having a smaller shed like garage space built for them so that my car would have it's own spot in the garage.

We all got on our snowmobiles, and headed home. I sighed in contentment.

It didn't last long.

Just as we wound the corner a distinct smell caught my attention, and Alice screamed the most ear shattering scream I had ever heard from her.

Edward stiffened and then let out a growl so fierce I shivered back in fear.

**A/N: Okay so I have reached 104 amazing reviews. You all rock. Okay please I just want to reach 110. So I am only asking for 6 reviews. Tell me what you all think. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I promise to update soon. I have no work this week except for Sat. and Sun. so I have some time to catch up with this and my homework. OKAY so now please go REVIEW. Thanks.**

**Mary ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but in my dreams I do. =)**

**So I must say I am sad that I only got 5 reviews for the last chapter! Where'd all my regulars go?**

**Anyways I figure you guys all deserve an update since I am off work this week, and only have school to deal with. So thanks to everyone who REVIEWS and added this to alerts and their favorites. On to the next chapter now! OH SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS. I have no beta.**

Chapter 21

_Edward stiffened and then let out a growl so fierce I shivered back in fear._

We all whipped our snowmobiles to a stop and turned to Alice who was now laying on her back in the snow with Jasper defensively crouched over her.

None of us knew what had happened. Everything had seemed fine until she screamed. The only thing out of the ordinary was the wretched smell drifting to us from our home.

I looked at Edward who was now standing in front of me defensively. His face was one that was enough to scare anyone to their own death.

I laid one hand on his shoulder softly, and looked up at him. His eyes were glazed over and anger.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie had all formed a circle around Alice and Jasper, and Edward and I closed it off. My dead heart broke into pieces as I looked at my sister, my best friend, my Alice writhing in the snow. Jasper clutched him to his chest with unshed tears layered in his eyes, and pain etched across his face while he made sounds of comfort and tried to send her calming waves.

Carlisle broke the silence. "Edward, what is she seeing?"

His lips firmed a straight line, and he growled low in his chest, but didn't answer.

I looked up at his angelic face and touched it gently. "Edward, please. We need to know what is happening?"

The smell drifted over my senses yet again, and my nose wrinkled up in disgust. The soft padding of their paws hit the snow as they came closer circling our group.

I sunk closer into Edward's side, and he protectively put an arm around my shoulders to shield me.

He met my eyes, and sighed softly trying to release some of the tension. Alice stopped writhing and she now lay limp in Jasper's arms as she sobbed dryly against him as he soothingly rubbed her back trying to keep her calm.

The pack had fully surrounded us now, and I noticed Jacob was directly behind Edward and me. The expressions across their faces were all murderous, and their teeth were all bared in a threatening manner.

I shivered against Edward as the light shone off of his long razor sharp teeth. One of the few things in the world that could tear apart my family if they got the better of us.

"I thought we had a treaty. I thought we were okay...." I spoke to Jake. I was confused as to why they were here. Why they looked like they were ready to rip some vampires apart today.

Edward's hand rubbed a soothing circle in my back, and looked down at me. "They aren't here to hurt us. They are here to help us love. They saw the other vampires in Forks, and realized that they were different..."

"Other vampires?" Emmett spoke angrily.

I looked around at my family. Everyone looked angry and confused except for Alice, who was still being consoled by Jasper.

"Edward now tell us what is happening." I spoke firmly. I needed answers.

He looked at me and sighed trying to calm himself enough to speak calmly enough to explain what was happening.

He looked at me and pain was filled in his eyes. He began to explain.

"Apparently a small group of vampires went to Forks, and they were not like us. They fed from humans. They were not discreet, and they all seemed to be newborns. The wolves here heard of the killings, and they traced the vampire into town and killed two of them." He paused shortly and looked me in the eyes before continuing.

I grew scared. "Charlie.." I questioned..." He looked grim but shook his head no. "Charlie has been kept safe in LaPush. Him and Sue Clearwater have apparently taken a relationship together, according to the pack here."

I looked at Jake, who still had his teeth bared in anger. "The vampires didn't kill Charlie, but they did kill an entire group of high schoolers that were out at some party. Bella, your old friends are gone. These vampires killed Tyler, Mike, Lauren, Eric, Angela and Ben. Bella."

I threw my head against Edward and sobbed into his chest softly. "Keep explaining." I muttered.

"Alice saw the murders. Apparently they were quite brutal and gruesome, but the pack was too late to help them. But Alice also saw that as punishment the Volturi are coming. They want to know who created this small pack of newborns, and set them free to wreak havoc. It was hard to try to cover up the brutal murders of 6 teens in a small town. There was one vampire left, but she apparently got away."

I could hear the crunching of Emmet's granite skin as he crushed his fist into his palms in anger. "That was a home for us. It will hundreds of years before we can ever go back now." He growled.

I pulled my head back from Edward and looked up at him. I could feel the tears wanting to spill from my eyes for my lost friends back at my former home, but I knew those tears could never be shed, and that thought just made me feel sadder. My friends, especially Angela and Ben, deserved my tears. They had my respect, and now I couldn't even show my pain for the loss of them.

"They weren't suppose to die," I whispered. "They were supposed to all grow up happy, and live. Angela and Ben were in love, and they should have gotten married and had a family one day. Mike was an annoying goof, but he was sweet hearted. He would have made some girl happy, and Jessica would have been a great sister or best friend to some lonely girl who needed someone to take her under her wing. Eric could have gone far in his newspaper journalism dreams, and Tyler would have been a great athlete. I didn't know Lauren well, but I am sure she would have been a great shopping partner or something like that. They all had lives that were worth living, and now they didn't even get to graduate high school."

I tilted my head back in frustration, and looked up at the sky hating that it was sunny out. This was a time for pain and remorse for those lost. Not a time for chirping birds, and sunshine on the mountains.

I heard Alice finally speak. "We can't change what has happened. It was horrible, and unjust. But we need to prepare for the Volturi. They are coming, and they want to find us and ask us questions because we were the ones who lived in Forks. It is possible that an enemy could have sent the newborns to Forks knowing it was our home as a sort of message or revenge."

Rosalie suddenly growled now.

I kept my head facing the sky as my emotions grew at an alarming rate in my anger. My poor friends were brutally killed. My father could have been killed if he wasn't in LaPush, and only God knows who else I knew was in danger. Now the Volturi was coming, and my family could possibly be at risk. My family was in pain, and they were worried, and the wolves, my friends, were deeply angry.

I heard the twists of my families necks as they looked at Rosalie whose growl was surprising and filled with venom.

Edward gasped in shock at her thoughts and growled as Rosalie voiced her opinion.

It was one name. One word.

"Victoria."

The venom surged through my body at an alarming rate with my anger. This was the woman who had started all of the drama with her insane boyfriend. This was the woman who could not let my family and I live in peace with the small blessing we did have. Now the Volturi would come, and none of us knew what would happen.

I tensed my neck even tighter against the sky as I felt the anger flowing through me.

The venom was crawling though my marble skin as I closed my eyes locking the hostility inside of me.

I heard my sister's pixie voice speak in shock. "Oh my God..."

Then I screamed.

My lungs forced out all of the unneeded air as I released the pressure at the pure sky, and I felt the venom coating my very mind. Sliding along my nerves, tendons, muscles, and veins as I screamed out.

I heard the shock in my families gasps and mutters of surprise. I heard the wolves giant paws take a step back in surprise, and I heard Edward's velvet voice cut through my mind like a knife as he spoke my name with wonder coating it's every tone.

I heard the sudden crash of thunder over my head, and I opened my eyes as a total downpour began to fall across the land. I blinked my eyes furiously, finally happy that nature seemed to have gathered its senses together and realized it should be angry.

Just as those thoughts crossed my mind, a sudden bolt of lightning came down and struck an old tree that was not less than 10 feet from us. The tree caught on fire, but it didn't seem to burn the tree. It just lapped up against the firs on the pine as if it were caressing it in it's gentle warmth.

The fire looked nice to me, and I knew I should fear it because it along with a fellow vampire or wolf was the only thing that could bring harm to me, but I couldn't fear it. It looked warm and inviting, and I saw it as a helpful tool to eliminate those that did wish to bring harm to my loved one.

Suddenly the fire seemed to leap from the giant tree, and coil itself towards me like I was it's friend that sought it's comfort. My rage turned into slight confusion, but then back to rage as I imagined Victoria and her flame red hair. I imagined the flames licking at her skin from the inside. Burning her apart so that she would never be able to reform her body.

Just as I imagined this image the fire seemed to swirl up giving shape to the image in my mind.

I looked at the image, and gasped at the image. I shook my head vigorously clearing away the thought.

I looked away from the fire to see my entire family staring at me. "What?" I asked.

Edward answered me. "Bella....This is you...."

I tilted my head in confusion. What was me. Was what I had just seen in the fire real or was it just my imagination.

Carlisle looked too stunned to speak so it took me by surprise when his voice cut through the tension from the atmosphere.

"Bella. Are you causing this? The storm... This is random, and the fire it should have burned the tree, but it didn't. It angled itself against you like it was one with you."

I looked at his intelligent eyes, and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know Carlisle. I am just so angry, and I thought the sky was a shame because it looked so peaceful in the event of this tragedy, and then when Rose suggested Victoria, I just ….my mind.. I … I just wanted to see her die for threatening the people I care about. For threatening my family."

He nodded his head. "Bella, try to clear your emotions out. Think of something peaceful. See what happens?"

"How am I supposed to do that. All I can think about is the horror Angela must have felt. The satisfaction that Victoria probably got, and the stupid..."

Then Edward's lips were against mine in a gesture so deep that I found myself unable to pull away because of the intensity of his passion. His lips molded against mine, and I let my tongue trail against the smooth edges of his mouth as I pulled myself against him. I knew he was just distracting me from my pain so we could test what had just happened, but I didn't care. If I got to have an amazing make out session with my husband in the name of discovering another gift then so be it. I will suffer this way any day of my eternal existence.

I heard Emmett make a small gagging noise, and I am sure the wolves were all more than unhappy about watching this, especially Jacob, but after a while I heard silence. All I could see was Edward in my mind as we made love, or our time in the meadow as I was a human. He was all I wanted, and all I needed, and I would never let him go. Nothing would break our bond.

Then I heard Jasper's awestruck voice. "Look at the sky."

I pulled away from Edward unwillingly and looked up at his topaz eyes.

"Not fair. You just manipulated me into changing emotions." I punched his shoulder lightly in mock anger.

He replied with a smirk across his lips, "Well, love, it had to be done. All in the name of vampire science you see?"

He gestured towards the sky for me to follow with my eyes, and sure enough the sky had totally cleared. It was now even bluer and brighter than before. The usual haze that surrounded the mountains did not even linger in the air, and the fire from the lightning bolt that had just been there had dissipated into thin air.

Carlisle spoke now. "Well Bella. It appears you do indeed have another gift. Nature itself or the weather maybe, I am not sure yet seems to bend to your emotions. These emotional ties seem to be strong enough that you could manifest the one element that could help destroy our kind."

"Freaking cool as hell Bells." was Emmett's witty reply, and Rosalie just smirked at me and her and Esme exchanging knowing looks of the intense power I apparently had inside of me.

"Great." Jasper spoke enthusiastically. "We should practice these gifts before the Volturi come. I know the Volturi, and if we have Bella on our side they will feel less inclined to threaten us with their powers. I know you have a lot to learn Bella., but we're going to help you."

Carlisle nodded in agreement with him. "Yes Bella. You are a great blessing to this family. Hopefully we will not need to resort to these extreme powers to help the Volturi remain courteous, but none the less Jasper is right. I have known the Volturi for many years, and they have managed to be more than manipulative on some occasions when they feel that they have the upper hand."

Alice's pixie voice spoke then, and as tiny as she was I heard the anger lingering in her voice, and I felt fear at her.

Someone as tiny and dangerously deadly as Alice should be classified as a nuclear warfare weapon.

"The Volturi are not going to play nice. We are already a threat to them because of our size and gifts, and Bella's will only make Aro more greedy. But don't worry. Bella's new gift has capabilities so wild that it's going to surprise us and turn the Volturi into ruins if we let her."

The wolves all exchanged glances, and I could see that while they were in awe and fear at my power, a lot of them were still antsy about being in the open with so many new threats that needed to learn about.

As if Edward could read my thoughts he spoke. "Jacob, Sam. Why don't as many of you as you feel comfortable with go phase and come into our home. We will inform you of everything you want or need to know, and then we will go from there."

Jacob nodded, and the pack disappeared into the woods one by one.

Everyone got back on their snowmobiles and went to return to our home leaving Edward and I alone for a moment.

Edward slowly leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Even though you are apparently super strong love, I am still never going to stop protecting you whether you like it or not."

I sighed and leaned against him enjoying the comfort he brought me.

I smirk crossed my lips as I realized that even though he would undoubtedly always be my protector, I didn't necessarily need it.

I couldn't resist speaking the one thing that now lingered in my mind.

"I could totally kick your ass though."

**A/N: All done. Okay so I know you have all been waiting for this chapter, and tell me now what do you all think is going to happen. I could use the suggestions because it takes a while to decide what to do when I have like a hundred million scenarios running though my mind on where to go with this. Like for example, I was going to have Charlie die, but I just couldn't do it so yea. Okay now REVIEW. I need some suggestions, and I love the reviews because they make me feel all happy and like you actually like my story. Okay anyways, REVIEW.**

**Mary ;) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**PLEASE READ**

**First I must apologize for my delay in writing. But there has been a lot of issues in my life. My aunt passed away which had my whole family absolutely heartbroken, my sister in law is having serious depression issues and relationship problems, work has been a never ending havoc because well 12,000 people at a concert that ran out of alcohol-well people don't stay happy when you tell them you ran out of their beer for a concert, and my classes are coming to an end so I have been struggling to get it all done and keep up with all of my family issues. I am so unbelievably sorry that this has affected my updates, and I hope you all still love my story and keep reading. This may be a little shorter than usual and for that I am very sorry. **

**I am also very sorry for any typos I don't have a beta and I just typed and created this chapter really fast. I hope you all enjoy.**

"_I could totally kick your ass though."_

Chapter 22

We all stood awkwardly in the front room next to the fireplace. All of the wolves had phased except for Leah and Paul. They remained patrolling around the house to try to keep on alert for any more intruders.

I stood close to Edward. We were all still a little dazed by my outburst of power, but now we needed to come up with a game plan.

None of us really knew where to begin from all of the problems that have arisen in the last 24 hours. My dead heart was still grieving from the loss of my friends, and I briefly wondered if any of them had been changed. Newborns had killed them, and they were extremely volatile and incompetent. My dead heart gave another squeeze at the thought that my sweet friend Angela could be waking up in a morgue somewhere all by herself.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I don't even know if they had all of the bodies or not. All I knew is that they were dead, and I would have to verify their deaths on my own later on once we settled the oncoming situation.

Esme was the first person in the room to speak. "Sam, Jacob would you or any of your brothers like a drink or something to eat?"

Of course Esme would always think of their needs first even if they were our natural enemy.

Sam smiled slightly and shook his head no, and Jacob said, "No thanks."

All of the other's shook their heads no except for Quil and Seth. Quil's reply was enough to break all of the tension and make Emmett deem him his favorite wolf.

"I'll take a drink, as long as it isn't red, thick or something that you guys would drink." was Quil's reply

It had been quiet until Emmett's booming laugh shook the floorboards. Esme smiled slightly and went to get him a drink.

Emmett plopped down into the couch pulling Rose on his lap. Then he patted the seat next to him and looked at Quil.

"Have a seat buddy, you may stink, but your sense of humor has made you my favorite so far." said Emmett.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, and Quil crossed over and plopped down next to Emmett and Rose.

Esme returned handing both Seth and Quil an ice cold Coca Cola. They still kept human food in the house for appearances.

Now that the tension was starting to ease we started to get down to the issues at hand.

Carlisle was standing next to Sam, and together they began to organize the plan for how we would handle the coming of the Volturi.

Sam spoke with the authority that I usually sensed from Carlisle. "Okay now, we know that the vampire that escaped us headed North towards Canada. We tracked it as far as to the border, but we tailed back to keep patrolling the reservation. Did you want us to track her down or should we start preparing for different scenarios."

Carlisle nodded his head absorbing the information, and spoke. "Alice right now is there anything you see?"

My sister and best friend looked up angrily. Her eyes were narrowed into slits, and even though the tension was dying around us I knew she would not be so quick to let her anger go because she and Edward had witnessed it in their minds. It was harder to get over something once the image was imprinted into your mind.

I silently thanked whatever God there was that I didn't have that part of a gift, and I wished that I never would. I was happy with the small insight I had into Edward's thoughts.

Alice's voice sounded as deadly as she appeared. "I can't see the newborn. I don't even know what to look for when it comes to her. Not yet anyway. But I do see that the Volturi are coming here to our home. They will come through the mountains in one weeks time. They will bring all of their strongest and usual guard members, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and there is a another with them, but I cannot see the face. The cloak is pulled up covering them from me. As if they know I could identify them through my vision."

Carlisle nodded again. "Alright then. Do you see anything of the outcome?"

Alice's expression lifted slightly. "Not too much. I see that the Volturi will try to get Edward and I to join them again. They will also ask to read all of our thoughts, but they won't be able to, and this will anger them. Aro is going to become extremely interested in Bella here..."

Edward growled quite loudly, and it was filled with rage. Everyone looked at him, and I felt a large pang of fear strike me. Why would Aro be interested in me...because of my gifts.

Jasper met my eyes. I knew he could sense my fear, and suddenly Edward's arms wrapped around my waist pulling me to him.

Probably in response to Jasper alerting him to my fear. "Sorry I interrupted Alice. Please continue."

Alice smiled at her favorite brother, and then turned back towards Carlisle and Sam.

"Aro will want Bella, but well she is too strong. I don't mean to intimidate you Bella, but you have realms to your power that we haven't even come close to seeing. I don't know how to explain it Bella. To be honest I can't even see the whole thing. All I know is that we will all be in the clearing, and Aro will call us all forward to read our thoughts and he will fail. He will turn to meet you, and the cloaked member of the guard growls loudly, and then I feel this massive heat burning away my vision. I know I can't actually see it, but I know it's you Bella."

Alice was smiling brilliantly now feeling the certainty of her vision even though it was anything but certain. She couldn't actually see the outcome. Something cleared away her vision, burned it away. How could that be me! I manipulated the flame outside, but I had no idea what I was doing. How was this supposed to assure me in any way. The fear was eating away at my insides, and I felt Jasper's eyes on me. I couldn't look at him. I kept my eyes trained on Alice as she spoke again.

"Well that is what I see without the wolves. If they choose to involve themselves than my sight will change. I will go blind totally." she finished then looking gloomy at the idea of absolute blindness.

I was annoyed suddenly. She was so sure I burned away her sight, but the wolves blurred her vision totally. I know I couldn't be able to do anything that extreme, but she acted so sure of herself. I would have to talk to her later on before the Volturi came. Maybe she could answer some of my questions, and my doubts would help her realize how far off base she really was.

"So then Sam. We will keep talking about the choices we will make, but I must ask you and your brothers to refrain from making any decisions about this battle until the last minute. We will pick a decision but you are not to set it to stone. Keep changing your minds so that Alice's vision can stay clear until we are certain we need your help."

Sam nodded his agreement to Carlisle's words, and then the pack and himself left the house. As Jacob walked out he gave me a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. I tried to smile back, but I knew it was weak.

I was weak right now. My mind was on overload, and I couldn't bear to worry about myself because all I could think of was how Edward would fare in this situation. I had to protect him. I had to protect my family.

Jasper spoke now. "Bella, you need to work through your emotions now, but tomorrow we are training you. All of us will help. You need to learn to fight like a vampire, and you need to work on controlling your gifts."

I still kept my eyes away from his. I nodded though, and I heard them all leave the room to be alone with their loved ones.

Right now nobody wanted to think about what had just happened. Of what inevitably was coming our way.

Unfortunately, it was all I could think about.

There was one wild and blood thirtsy newborn out on the loose, and she was probably created by Victoria to try to come and kill me to get her revenge against Edward. Then the Volturi was now on their way here to try to punish whatever vampire created the newborns because they still don't know about what has happened with us and Victoria. There was a mysterious member coming with them. Aro would be interested in me, and he would try to take away Edward and Alice. Alice couldn't see the outcome, but she was absurdly positive about it, and I was supposed to be more powerful than anyone even thought.

We needed to get the Volturi to listen to us, but if they found out about my powers than what extremes would they resort to. Alice said that they would not play fair, but she also said not to worry because they had me.

So am I going to be enough of a threat to stop the Volturi from acting.

Or am I something that they want so bad that we will have to fight, have to kill in order to stop.

And if we fight....If we have to kill.....Will we all make it out alive?

**A/N: Okay so I know it isn't much, but I am just so sorry it has been so long. I should be able to update sooner this time, but I can't guarantee it. What I mentioned earlier is just the brief parts of it all. I know I was bad at updating lately but please do not be mad, and don't leave my story!!! I love you all and thanks for reading and reviewing up to 130 !! yay so please if you can just REVIEW please. I had a shitty past month, and well it can be my encouragement to write again because I am stressed and sad. I love ya all so please REVIEW.**

**Oh and please respond to the poll on my page as to whether I should make a sequel or not to this story.**

**MARY**


	23. Chapter 23

**So sorry for taking so long. A lot has happened. A lot I don't want to get into, but I am back and this is the last chapter but it is my longest almost! I will post an epilogue if you all want. Just review and let me know. Sorry for any mistakes I have no beta. **

**I do not own anything twilight related!!!**

_**BPOV One week later:**_

I knew what had to be done. The past week has shown me what I knew was necessary to secure the lives of my family and those that I loved.

To secure Edward.

Edward had taken me down the road to sit over the cliffs edge, letting our thoughts mold into acceptance of the events that were going to occur once the sun rose above the clouds.

My body leaned against his chest as he ran comforting circles along my wrists with his hand.

For the past week my family has indulged me in every capable thought and technique to defend myself from the Volturi. None of us knew exactly where this event would take us, but we all had our one common hope.

I was in better control of my powers than I had ever been, and I knew now what I didn't know a week ago.

A strong wind came gusting through the woods, and I could smell the pack. Coming in to show us their support. The plan was for them to stay back. Simply circling the Volturi and the guard as widely as they could, and they would only jump in if things got out of hand.

Since we didn't know if things would get out of said hand the pack had generally not mad up their mind if they were going to fight or not, so in turn Alice's burned vision as still preserved and remained unclouded by the presence of the wolves.

Alice had given me the information I needed to help ensure that I was the key here. She spoke without hesitation and bluntness, but it was everything I needed to hear.

_After the gathering at our home, I had gone directly to Alice and just as I opened my mouth to speak she put one hand in the air to stop me from speaking and the other poised angrily on her tiny hips in true Alice fashion._

"_Bella, I know what you are going to ask me, and let me just get this out of the way so you can focus on what needs to be done rather than feeling insecure about your abilities."_

"_You are without a doubt stronger than any one of us despite our age, despite our supposed wisdom and talents. Your emotions for us, for Edward have brought you so far into our lives that you simply cannot live without us, and likewise we cannot survive without you. You have become the very lifeline of our family, and you may feel out of control now with your powers but you know, just I like I know, you will not let anyone put any of us in pain, especially Edward."_

_She slowly walked forward and placed both of her tiny hands on my face and looked me in the eyes._

"_You are my sister Bella, my best friend, and my very reason for believing in miracles because Bella you came back and you saved this family. You coming into our lives the way you did was a miracle so now it is time for it to fully come to mature into a dream come true. We will be a family, and a happy and complete one at that."_

_She smirked and I kissed her forward. "I love you Alice. Thanks"_

_She nodded and ran to where I was sure Jasper was waiting for her with open arms, and I ran to Edward's arms._

I shook my head dispersing the recollection from my train of thought, and I stood up.

"Come on Edward. It's time we deal with this." I said

He looked up at me from his place on the floor and tried to smile.

"I suppose it is time. Ok love, let's go finish this."

We turned around and looked as our whole family made their way to us. We formed a small circle. Each one of us embracing each other easily.

Esme opened her mouth to speak, but I spoke first.

"I promise you, I swear to each and every one of you: my brothers, my sisters, my mother and father, my husband, my reason to live, we will be back here in our home at the end of this day. Each and every one of us so there is no reason to dwell on sad possibilities and goodbyes. We are all coming home."

Everyone smiled at me, and Edward just pulled me tighter to his side.

We turned and walked into the woods towards the clearing that the Volturi would appear from. We took our time, not rushing, not feeling any need to encourage anticipation in the day's events.

We reached the clearing and I looked up to see the clouds dispersing over the sun. I sniffed the air hesitantly happy to realize I couldn't even smell the pack so I knew they would not be in danger unless they had to intervene to help us.

I felt Edward tense next to me, and I knew he heard their thoughts. They were close then.

I lifted my head bravely, and shifted my train of thought to making sure this would turn out in our favor. I saw them then. There were 8 of them, making the sides even.

I whipped my head in their direction to look at them better. I could see the three men who were the leaders that I had been briefed on. Aro, Marcus and Cauis. To their sides making a circle around them of sorts was the guard I assumed. Jane and Alec in the rear, and Felix in the front.

The only odd thing was the whimpering cloaked figure they were almost dragging behind them by Demetri. He had his arm around the figures waist forcing it to walk forward.

I cocked my head in wonder at this as they neared closer to where we stood in the middle of the clearing. I tried to think, to put two and two together. Who was this figure, it was obviously vampire since there was no heartbeat and the scent was obviously not human, and it was female from the way the cloak fell. Narrow shoulders, shorter height….

I snapped my head straight in realization. Who wanted revenge, who hated me, and would go to any resources to get me out of the picture.

Tanya.

I hissed her name, and I felt my family shift their gazes to me with questioning looks on their faces.

"No. How could she…." Esme whispered shock almost shook me from my reverie.

But I was too enraged by this new discovery of betrayal and pent up hostility towards this bitch.

At my discovery the Volturi and their guard stopped. Aro twisted his head slightly towards me, and a smirk crossed his features.

"Intuitive are we. I am Aro, and am I to assume that you are dear Bella, Edward's wife and mate?"

I inclined my head toward him. "Yes, I am Bella."

I left it at that the less I gave him the better this would be.

"Well, it is my great pleasure to meet you. If I may, you see dear Bella I have a gift quite like your Edward's here. Except his is much more convenient. He can read minds from a distance while I have to have physical contact."

I decided to interrupt. I didn't need another briefing, and I was done letting them control our lives. I wanted to give us the advantage to us, and that meant taking away their valued control.

"I already know Aro. I know all about your gifts and talents, and I can save us all some trouble here."

He scowled slightly at my taking advantage, and I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

I pulled away from him, and stepped in front of my family. I was done playing games. He reached out to grab me, but I wasn't having it.

My body seemed to be on a different level. My mind was focused and I knew it would shield my family, the now familiar snap clicked over my family, and I mentally envisioned them being stuck in a bubble.

As I concluded to myself that they were safe and secure from talents like those from Alec and Jane, I allowed myself to step further away.

I had no doubt. I knew that this would go only one way.

I could and I would kill if it came down to protecting those I loved.

I was in the middle of the field now. Evenly placed between my family and the enemy.

Tanya was still whimpering and with a disgusted look on his face he tossed her to the ground making the hood of the cloak fall off her head revealing her disgusting face.

She looked up at me, and I felt no remorse no sorrow no sympathy. If she interfered I would kill her too. I had no doubts, no second guessing of myself.

I heard a snarl, and looked back to the guard. Jane and Alec were snarling and both looked extremely upset.

I couldn't help but smile.

"As you can see Aro, they are useless here. Alec and Jane have no effect on me or my family. So I think it is safe to say you can call them off, oh and also you will not be reading any of our thoughts. Not here, not now, not ever again."

_Bella do not enrage him!_

I could hear Edward's concern for me. His frustration and anguish at not being able to protect me even though I was not in the need of any. He wanted to be in front of me shielding me from their thoughts.

Then Aro growled. He was officially pissed off with me.

I pushed my family's concerned thoughts to the back of my mind. Only allowing myself to be concerned with the enemy in front of me.

I was amused with Aro's demeanor.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Aro, for someone so old you really should have a better game face. I understand that I frustrate you in the fact that your pets there have no effect on us or me. So they are essentially useless here. So like I said I want this to be simple. There are no tricks, no games, just a choice Aro."

He moved slightly closer to me, even though the guard and his brothers tried to stop him he shook his head no. It was the first time his brothers have moved. I now noticed Marcus looked slightly worried for his brother, but also intrigued by my boldness. However Cauis looked ready to have me beheaded.

Now Aro and I stood a mere 4 feet apart in the middle of our covens. Neither willing to admit fear for our own selves.

"Dear Bella, what are the choices you speak of." He spoke icily and it made me more in tuned with my anger.

"Aro, first off I am not your dear."

He looked taken aback but nodded regardless for me to continue.

I spoke slowly and coldly. Letting the truth of my words cut into him. I was not a trivial and rash newborn for him to acquire. My family and me were not trophies for his collection.

"Well Aro, I see two outcomes here. Either you leave my family and I alone to live in peace and we will never bother you or you, your guard, and your brothers will die here tonight."

He stared at me, and then reached out and grabbed my shoulder. I could feel him trying to mentally dig into my shield thinking I was lying. I smirked when he grew frustrated and starting shaking me. When his fingers dug into my arm I winched, and I heard Edward growl furiously in my head desperate to kill Aro.

I was finished then.

Aro thought he could keep trying, keep pushing, he thought he was true royalty. Well, I had news for him.

My body burned, and I felt the fire in me screaming for an out. This time I wasn't afraid and I let it go.

"I told you to choose Aro." I spoke soft and cold. "But you have to keep pushing. You are old and arrogant, thinking immortality makes you and your pets invincible. Let me humble you."

Aro's hand came flying off me as he clutched it to his chest letting out a small snarl of pain. It was overshadowed by two piercing screams.

I watched as Aro whipped his head around to look at his precious pets. Jane and Alec's bodies were hovering off the ground by just a few inches, their faces contorted in excruciating amounts of pain, and you could see the steam literally falling off of them.

"What.. What are you doing, Stop Stop it Bella!!"

Aro's confused and desperate attempts to distract me did him no good. I would not stop. He failed to choose so I had made the choice.

I looked into his cold and dead eyes. "Next time I say make a choice Aro do not hesitate because you assume that I fear you."

His eyes were wide with shock, and I snapped my fingers at my side, and with one last piercing scream the twins were gone. A pile of grayish purple ash remained in their places until a gust of wind came and scattered their remains over the Earth to go back to where they came.

Aro looked at me. He was visibly trembling now. "Not possible….How …How dare you?"

"Have you learned nothing Aro? How dare I! How dare you??? We have done nothing wrong, harmed nobody, exposed nothing, but a sick and twisted bitch comes to you in anger and you come in a rush as a chance to eliminate a coven that you fear!"

_He won't stop Bella. I don't relish the thought of ending his long life. He has so much wisdom and knowledge, but Bella he will never leave us alone now. He will be more intrigued with us now more than ever since we have you. _

I was slightly shocked to hear Carlisle tell me basically to end Aro. I turned to him, and he nodded.

_It is his time to end. He has let his immortality gain control of him, but I do not think the others are so bad, with the exception if Cauis._

I nodded now.

"Goodbye Aro. Goodbye Cauis."

They both looked up at me with shock and started forward towards me, but before they could move I had them burning. They were older, and stronger. So it was harder for me to kill them. This time a visible flame ignited around my body twisting and curling itself lovingly around me, and it reached out towards my target burning their limbs apart, and then finally they were ash.

Aro was gone. The Volturi disbanded. The sick twins gone. And I hadn't even broken a hypothetical sweat. It was all so anti-climatic that it was exhausting.

I released the shield over my family, just keeping Edward in my head.

Alice bounced up and down, and Jasper and Emmett stood in shock. Edward raced to me and had me in his arms before I could even let out the breath that I had not realized I was holding.

My family was whole, safe and complete. The pack was still on alert, but so far so good.

Marcus stood in shock, just staring. Demetri and Felix seemed awestruck and did not know what to do.

Carlisle spoke. "Marcus, I think we need to talk." With that Esme, Carlisle, and Marcus walked off to no doubt discuss the future of the Volturi and what Marcus could and should change.

Emmett and Jasper stood up to talk to Felix and Demetri. "Let's talk guys." Jasper said.

Emmett got excited and shouted "Felix, lets wrestle!!!" Felix nodded and they took off running with Rose and Alice chasing after them shaking their heads.

I heard the pack howl and felt the vibrations through the ground as they took off to live their lives of protecting La Push.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, and we kissed. It was soft and gentle.

"Let's go home love."

I nodded in agreement "Ok Edward, but there is just one piece of trash I need to dispose of."

I turned back to look at Tanya still laying on the ground whimpering. She looked up at me, but it was too late. She nodded accepting her fate. Almost welcoming it. Just like I had welcomed my fate to become a vampire.

I put Tanya out of her misery, and I made it as painless as I could. Her ashes blew away into the wind.

Edward's lips pressed against my forehead. "She is finally at peace love. She was miserable and lonely for centuries. This life did her no favors, no justice. You did the right thing.

I was done chasing after pain. I didn't have to run anymore. I was home.

Ok so I will Post an epilogue if you guys want me to just tell me in the reviews if you want one or not, and I may start a new story now that this one is over except for the epilogue. Opinions please.

Love ya all and thanks so much for sticking with me!!

Mary!


End file.
